<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Los hombres que querían apagar la luz del mundo -Levihan- by YepYepYeap</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863777">Los hombres que querían apagar la luz del mundo -Levihan-</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YepYepYeap/pseuds/YepYepYeap'>YepYepYeap</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Levihan -Adaptación Juvenil- [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Friendship, Murder, Mystery, Romance, Stalking, Violence, Violencia, Young Love, acoso, amistad, asesinato, misterio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YepYepYeap/pseuds/YepYepYeap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Último mensaje. </p><p>El chico de la habitación está en peligro.</p><p>Ayudenme a liberarlo de la secta Koruki-ya.</p><p>Aunque Ojo de Tiburón ha muerto, la secta ha secuestrado a Levi y lo ha trasladado a su sede central en Japón. </p><p>Parece una locura para Hange plantearse si quiera tratar de rescatarlo, pero la policía no avanza en sus investigaciones y ella sigue sintiendo que lo quiere y que es la única esperanza del chico. </p><p>Sólo cuando se ve dentro del Airbus A380 con destino Tokio se da cuenta de que ya no hay vuelta atrás, ignorando si puede fiarse de la rama japonesa de la fky7, una organización dedicada a combatir a la secta Koruki-ya.</p><p> </p><p>Los personajes así como la historia no son de mi pertenencia, esta adaptación está realizada sin fines de lucro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Hange Zoë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Levihan -Adaptación Juvenil- [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. http://1_LA HABITACIÓN VACÍA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>WWW.PRIMERA PARTE</b>
</p><p>Levi abrió los ojos en una habitación diáfana, compuesta por cuatro paredes de papel y un suelo de madera, sin otro elemento decorativo que el futón donde él estaba acostado.</p><p>Las sábanas eran de seda, vestía una bata suave, no llevaba ropa debajo. Se frotó los ojos, notó que tenía la boca seca y le sobrevino la necesidad de beber un vaso de agua. Pero no había nada a su alrededor. Ni una mesita de noche, ni una cajonera, ni siquiera una lámpara. Una desnudez absoluta. Y, sin embargo, el lugar resultaba de lo más apacible.</p><p>La luz se difuminaba a través de las paredes de papel, el trino de los pájaros se filtraba con delicadeza y un ligero olor a incienso impregnaba el ambiente. Levi no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde se encontraba y, aun así, nunca había disfrutado de un despertar tan dulce.</p><p>Trató de incorporarse lentamente, pero un intenso dolor en la nuca refrenó el impulso. Se puso la mano a la parte trasera del cuello y notó una protuberancia, como un granito recubierto por una costra, que le hizo suponer que le habían inyectado algún tipo de somnífero.</p><p>¡<em>Lo habían drogado</em>!</p><p>Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar cómo había llegado a ese lugar y se vio invadido por una sucesión de recuerdos espeluznantes.</p><p>Le vinieron a la memoria los últimos acontecimientos que había presenciado: el incendio en el Hogar Fuller, el asesinato de su madre en una inhóspita zona industrial, el secuestro de los miembros de la secta Koruki-ya, la aparición de la Gran Dama en la cabina del avión y la muerte de Ojo de Tiburón destripado por sus secuaces. Sin embargo, lo que le sacudió con más contundencia fue la remembranza de la última vez que vio la imagen de Hange en la pantalla de la computadora, justo antes de que lo raptaran. Ahora, cuando el sentimiento de desesperación empezaba a apoderarse de su ánimo, la recordaba con absoluta nitidez.</p><p>¡<em>Debía volver a verla</em>! ¡<em>Tenía demasiadas cosas que decirle</em>! Y entonces le asaltó otro recuerdo, el de la Gran Dama afirmando que se lo llevaban a Japón.</p><p>La convicción de que tardaría en volver a deleitarse con el rostro de Hange cayó sobre él como un peso muerto. Resistió la tentación de cerrar los ojos y abandonarse a la nada. Aquella habitación espartana debía de formar parte de la guarida que la secta Koruki-ya tenía en el país nipón, por lo que Levi y Hange no sólo estaban separados por las paredes del lugar donde había sido confinado, sino por miles y miles de kilómetros.</p><p>Al caer en la cuenta de éstos, se puso a temblar. Nadie sabía dónde se encontraba y, en consecuencia, nadie vendría a rescatarle. Ni siquiera él mismo conocía los motivos por los que había sido secuestrado. En la estancia, por descontado, no había ninguna computadora que le permitiera conectarse con el mundo exterior.</p><p>Levi se echó las manos a la cara y sintió ganas de llorar, pero consiguió reprimir sus lágrimas porque no quería que los miembros de la secta le vieran derrumbado.</p><p>Estaba completamente solo y lo único de lo que disponía para enfrentarse a sus captores era su fuerza interior. Tenía que comportarse como un hombre, fingir que dominaba la situación, plantar cara al infortunio. A fin de cuentas, Hange y él habían conseguido arruinar los planes iniciales de aquellos indeseables.</p><p>Habían impedido que sacrificaran a seis adolescentes y habían conseguido que se hiciera público que una organización de dementes pretendía acabar con la tecnología en todo el planeta. Así que la Gran Dama y sus secuaces no eran tan temibles como pensaban. Él, Levi, a quien todo el mundo conocía como «<em>El chico de la habitación</em>», contaba con un arma que nunca podrían arrebatarle: su <em>dignidad</em>.</p><p>Haciendo un esfuerzo mayúsculo, se incorporó lentamente y se quedó de pie sobre el futón. Miró a su alrededor buscando alguna cámara de videovigilancia que pudiera estar grabándole, pero no encontró ninguna. Caminó hasta una de las paredes de papel y pegó la oreja tratando de detectar algún ruido que pudiera indicarle qué había en el exterior. Sólo captó el sonido del viento y el canto de los pájaros resonando como si se encontrara en el mismísimo paraíso terrenal. De las otras paredes le llegó lo mismo: la armonía de la naturaleza.</p><p>No obstante, afinando bien la vista y mirando fijamente aquellas láminas de papel, creyó percibir sombras moviéndose al otro lado. No emitían ningún ruido, quizá caminaran descalzas, pero sin duda se trataba de seres humanos deambulando por los alrededores.</p><p>En la mente de Levi se debatían dos fuerzas: la curiosidad y la agorafobia. Sentía un deseo ardiente de saber quién había en el exterior, aunque le aterraba deslizar la puerta corredera y verse abocado al mundo.</p><p>Retrocedió unos pasos hasta quedarse plantado en medio de la estancia, tratando de acumular el coraje necesario como para vencer sus miedos. Tras unos minutos de indecisión, se dio cuenta de que la curiosidad era más poderosa que su temor a los espacios abiertos y se acercó de nuevo a la pared. Estiró la mano, agarró el marco de la puerta y lo deslizó hacia la derecha.</p><p>La rendija dejó entrar una pequeña línea de luz. Levi la interceptó con la mano. El sol iluminaba su palma y las motas de polvo bailaban en el aire. Se sintió reconfortado por el calor y le inundó una paz interior que no sentía desde hacía años.</p><p>Continuó deslizando la puerta hasta que la apertura le permitió asomar el rostro. Se quedó extasiado al contemplar el escenario que se desplegaba ante su mirada.</p><p>Un enorme jardín, en cuyo centro había un pequeño lago con cisnes, patos y nenúfares, se ofrecía a sus ojos. Había árboles inmensos, sin duda milenarios, podados con tanto esmero que ninguna hoja sobresalía por encima de las demás. Había islas de flores que se mecían con el viento liberando una fragancia embriagadora. Había caminitos de piedra tan bien integrados en el entorno que se dirían diseñados por la propia naturaleza. Había farolillos de papel colgando de unos hilos que surcaban el jardín. Había mil y un detalles que conferían un aspecto celestial a aquel lugar. Pero, por encima de todas estas cosas, había un montón de personas, gentes de todas las edades y de todas las razas, paseando en un silencio sepulcral, fundiéndose con la tranquilidad que allí se respiraba.</p><p>De vez en cuando, alguno de estos paseantes se detenía y alzaba la cabeza hacia el sol, como si estuviera cargándose de energía. Los demás lo imitaban, quedándose todos con los ojos cerrados y las palmas de las manos extendidas, dejándose acariciar por el calor que llegaba de las alturas. Transcurridos unos segundos, retomaban sus andares y se dispersaban de nuevo por el jardín, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.</p><p>Todo era sumamente extraño, y al mismo tiempo coherente. Levi no entendía el comportamiento de aquellas personas y aun así no le sorprendía. Es más, si hubiera podido, se habría sumado a aquel rebaño que caminaba y miraba al sol en silencio, cohesionado por la bendición de una atmósfera cálida y pacífica.</p><p>Pese a la sensación de bienestar que le invadió, Levi no se atrevió a salir de su habitación. Aun cuando sentía ganas de hacerlo, su agorafobia se lo impedía y no quería arriesgarse a sufrir un ataque de pánico en medio de todos aquellos desconocidos. La posibilidad de convertirse en la nota discordante de un lugar donde nadie gritaba ni se alteraba se le antojaba casi un insulto.</p><p>Así que cerró lentamente la puerta, dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se quedó mirándola. Inmediatamente sintió un irrefrenable deseo de volver a abrirla y seguir disfrutando de la calma que aquel ambiente desprendía. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero se contuvo al darse cuenta de que su propio comportamiento resultaba anormal.</p><p>¿Cómo era posible que, aun sabiendo que había sido secuestrado, se sintiera tan a gusto en aquel lugar? ¿Qué raro embrujo podía hacer que se olvidara de todo —de la muerte de su madre, de la sonrisa de Hange, de los maléficos planes de la secta— con tan sólo mirar un jardín? ¿Qué diablos le habían hecho para que borrara el sufrimiento que aquellas gentes le habían provocado y para que disfrutara del paisaje como si nada hubiera ocurrido?</p><p>Las preguntas se agolparon en su cabeza y le sacaron, al menos durante unos segundos, del nirvana en el que flotaba. Se asustó al darse cuenta de que su mente podía dejarse llevar por un estado de euforia obviamente artificial y reincidió en la idea de que le habrían suministrado algún tipo de droga que le hacía bloquear el dolor y concentrarse en el bienestar.</p><p>No tenía pruebas de esto, a excepción de aquella punción en la nuca, pero su comportamiento era tan inapropiado que no quiso bajar la guardia y se juró a sí mismo que lucharía contra cualquier clase de placer que pudiera sentir durante su cautiverio.</p><p>—Tienes que ser fuerte, Levi —murmuró para sus adentros—. No olvides que todo esto es un espejismo y que tu misión prioritaria es escapar.</p><p>Se repitió esta orden varias veces, tratando de interiorizarla con la mayor contundencia posible, como si ese diálogo consigo mismo fuera la única defensa contra la manipulación emocional a la que estaba siendo sometido.</p><p>Se alejó de la puerta corrediza. Una parte de él clamaba para que volviera a abrirla y se uniera a aquellas personas que deambulaban felices por el jardín; otra parte lo obligaba a distanciarse de la pared, haciéndole caminar de espaldas por la habitación.</p><p>Retrocedió dos o tres pasos, oponiendo resistencia a una corriente invisible que lo empujaba en sentido contrario. Y hubiera seguido forzando su propio cuerpo para que caminara hacia atrás si no hubiese topado con un objeto. Al notarlo contra sus pantorrillas, se dio la vuelta y descubrió una mesita con un televisor en el centro de la sala.</p><p>Unos minutos antes allí no había nada, pero, mientras él contemplaba el exterior a través de la apertura de la puerta, alguien había entrado en la habitación y, sin hacer ningún ruido, había depositado aquel monitor.</p><p>Levi quedó aterrado. Sólo había una puerta de acceso a la sala y era la que él había estado usando. ¿Cómo había aparecido aquel televisor en la estancia? ¿Quién lo había metido? ¿Por dónde? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?</p><p>Echó un vistazo a su alrededor buscando alguna trampilla por la que alguien hubiera podido colarse, pero no encontró absolutamente nada. Pensó que tal vez estaba durmiendo y que todo aquello no era más que una pesadilla. Se pellizcó en un brazo. No, no lo era. La televisión estaba donde antes no había nada y jamás descubriría cómo había llegado hasta allí.</p><p>Levi se acercó al aparato con precaución, dudando sobre si debía encenderlo o dejarlo apagado. Saltaba a la vista que, si lo habían colocado ahí, era porque alguien quería que viera las imágenes.</p><p>Los secuestradores pretendían comunicarse con él a través de la pantalla, pero él no estaba seguro de querer seguirles el juego. Aun así, se sentó sobre sus propios talones y observó el monitor. Creyó reconocer un pequeño punto en el centro, casi una mota de polvo. Se quedó mirándola. Había algo hipnótico en esa manchita, algo tan fascinante como el jardín que antes contemplaba. Acercó la mano para tocarla, pero su brazo se detuvo antes de alcanzarla.</p><p>En pocos segundos, el punto se hizo círculo y el círculo devino en una espiral que giraba y giraba y giraba constantemente. La línea curvada fue aumentando de grosor hasta que la pantalla quedó totalmente en blanco, como si estuviera enfocando un cielo resplandeciente.</p><p>Un águila apareció por el marco derecho, voló hacia el lado contrario y desapareció por el margen izquierdo. Levi no se dio cuenta, pero sus ojos se fueron más allá de dicho margen, como si creyera que el ave fuera a salir del televisor.</p><p>Miró otra vez a la pantalla cuando comprendió que jamás ocurriría tal cosa. El monitor estaba en blanco y una oleada de angustia recorrió el espinazo del espectador. Deseaba volver a ver el águila con todas sus fuerzas.<br/>
Por el contrario, la pantalla fue oscureciéndose hasta fundirse en negro. Fue un proceso tan paulatino que Levi ni notó que estaba apagándose hasta que la oscuridad lo dominó todo.</p><p>Entonces la cámara hizo un zoom invertido, de grande a pequeño, y Levi identificó aquella mancha negra como la pupila de un ojo, de un ojo con el iris verdusco y la retina atestada de venas azuladas.</p><p>Era un ojo tenebroso, un ojo lleno de odio, el ojo del mismísimo Diablo, que de vez en cuando parpadeaba y miraba a derecha e izquierda, como si quisiera ver cuanto ocurría a ambos lados del televisor.</p><p>Las pupilas de Levi lo imitaron, aun cuando su cerebro no se diera cuenta, y un sudor frío le inundó la frente. Tenía pánico y no sabía a qué.<br/>
Una vez más, la pantalla se puso en blanco y en esta ocasión apareció una mujer que se balanceaba en una mecedora con un niño en brazos.</p><p>El bebé dormía y la madre lo miraba. No hacían nada más. Uno descansaba, la otra sonreía. Así durante quince minutos que para Levi transcurrieron en una exhalación. Se sentía dichoso observando esa imagen, protegido, en paz.</p><p>El terror se había esfumado y ahora sólo sentía sosiego, como si él fuera el recién nacido que se abandonaba a los cuidados maternos.</p><p>Entonces la pantalla resplandeció de nuevo. Se mantuvo en blanco durante unos segundos para mostrar enseguida una imagen del monte Fuji, la montaña sagrada de Japón, alrededor de cuyo pico volaba un águila en círculos. Levi la observó durante mucho rato. Nunca llegó a saber cuánto, pero probablemente fueron varias horas. El águila volaba alrededor de la montaña y el sonido del viento parecía tan real que «<em>El chico de la habitación</em>» se encogió sobre sí mismo, como si le llegaran las mismas corrientes de frío que azotaban aquellas cumbres, y se tumbó en el suelo.</p><p>Pese a la sensación térmica, se sentía a gusto.</p><p>Libre e ingrávido como el águila.</p><p>Se quedó dormido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. http://2_EL VIAJE HACIA LO DESCONOCIDO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hange continuaba sin entender el alcance del pánico que atenazaba a Levi en los espacios abiertos.</p><p>Y es que quien no padece una enfermedad jamás podrá adentrarse en la sala de torturas en la que vive quien la padece. Pero eso tampoco le servía de consuelo cuando le asaltaba el remordimiento.</p><p>Su conciencia tenía la manía de golpear, en cualquier momento del día y sin previo aviso, la puerta de su cabeza para preguntarle: ¿acaso no podrías haber hecho más por él?, ¿cómo dejaste que alguien tan vulnerable fuera en tu ayuda?, ¿por qué no te paraste a pensar en lo que necesitaba Levi, un chico enfermo, antes que en ti misma? Y el taladro continuaba agujereando su conciencia sin que encontrara la forma de detenerlo.</p><p>Sin embargo, aquella mañana, apenas hubo entrado en aquel inmenso <em>Airbus A380</em> con destino a <em>Tokio</em> —tan descomunal que los asombrados pasajeros no habían dejado de fotografiarlo— y se hubo abrochado el cinturón, Hange empezó a sentir cómo se agitaban sus fibras nerviosas y se le aceleraba el corazón.</p><p>La perspectiva de pasarse once horas atrapada a miles de pies de altura le despertó un temor tan agudo que se preguntó si no se le avecinaba un ataque de claustrofobia similar a los mareos que sufría Levi cuando se encontraba en los espacios abiertos.</p><p>Hange nunca había padecido ningún trastorno mental y por eso comprendió que su ansiedad no surgía del hecho de volar en un armatoste cerrado, sino de la descabellada aventura que se disponía a emprender.</p><p>Fuese cual fuese el motivo de su desazón, lo cierto es que le había hecho pensar nuevamente en Levi, obligándola a dar un nuevo paso en esa tarea tan compleja que era penetrar en su mente agorafóbica.</p><p>Había que reconocer, no obstante, que todos los elementos de aquel avión conspiraban para que Hange se desprendiera de las malas vibraciones que la asediaban: el interior de la cabina relucía igual que una sala de cine recién inaugurada; no se escuchaba ningún ruido de origen desconocido; el aparato, tras despegar sin sacudida alguna, surcaba los cielos con tal ligereza que se diría una cometa arrastrada por la brisa; el personal de cabina velaba por los pasajeros con amabilidad; la oferta de ocio —películas, videojuegos y canales de televisión y de música— era amplísima; además de mantas y almohadas, cada pasajero contaba con un neceser en el que se incluían desde tapones para los oídos a un antifaz, desde un kit para lavarse los dientes a toallitas refrescantes...</p><p>Todo resultaba tan lujoso que, si la tía Liz hubiera estado allí, habría exclamado: «¡Vaya genialidad, mi niña! Parece que estos aviones tan grandes fueron diseñados para la nobleza. Si nos descubren seguramente nos echan en cualquier momento de una patada». Pobre tía Liz, pensó Hange, si supiera lo que estoy haciendo.</p><p>—¿Ternera, pasta o menú japonés?</p><p>La pregunta sacó a Hange de su ensimismamiento. Una azafata de ojos rasgados, piel de nácar y moñito coqueto, que además lucía un traje ajustadísimo, un pañuelo anudado al cuello y un gorrito en forma de hongo, desplegaba una sonrisa mientras agarraba el carrito de la comida.</p><p>Pese a encontrarse ubicada en la parte central del avión, Hange había estado tan sumida en sus propios pensamientos que no la había visto acercarse y, ahora que tenía aquella mirada envolviéndola como un pulpo, no supo qué decir.</p><p>—Para mí, pasta. Y una cerveza, por favor —dijo Sam repentinamente.<br/>—Yo, ternera y Coca-Cola —atinó a pedir Hange, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tuvo delante una bandejita en la que los alimentos se repartían de un modo tan milimétrico que parecían haber brotado dentro de ella de forma espontánea.<br/>—Parecías hipnotizada —comentó Sam mientras estudiaba el contenido de cada uno de los recipientes.<br/>Hange respondió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y volvió a refugiarse en sus cosas.</p><p>Continuaba aturdida por la aventura en que se había metido y su mente repasaba todos los detalles acumulados desde el inicio del viaje. Recordaba la presencia abrumadora de japoneses en la sala de espera del aeropuerto, algo que no tenía nada de extraño, habida cuenta de que el destino final de ese vuelo era Tokio, pero que la había tomado desprevenida.</p><p>Se fijó en todos aquellos turistas con especial interés, tratando de sacar conclusiones sobre su cultura a través de la observación, y reparó en que, para empezar, hablaban muy bajo, tanto que en aquella sala podría haberse celebrado una misa.</p><p>Resultaba complicadísimo, por no decir prácticamente imposible, cruzar la mirada con alguno de ellos. No sólo respetaban de manera escrupulosa la privacidad de los desconocidos, sino que evitaban establecer cualquier tipo de contacto físico entre ellos. Algunos llevaban máscaras para protegerse de la contaminación —¿había algún riesgo real dentro de aquella sala?— y las mujeres que se fotografiaban con el Airbus A380 como telón de fondo levantaban dos dedos en señal de victoria y dibujaban una sonrisa infantil.</p><p>—Me pregunto si una mano humana dispone estos platitos en la bandeja o si lo hace una máquina —comentó Sam mientras hundía su tenedor en la ensalada.<br/>—Ni idea —respondió Hange tras dar un primer sorbo a la Coca-Cola.</p><p>Ambos procedieron a comer mientras veían la televisión adherida a los asientos delanteros. Hange había sintonizado un canal en el que emitían un documental sobre Tokio, y él, una película de acción. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se había colocado los auriculares, prueba irrefutable de que todavía no sabían cómo comportarse en presencia del otro.</p><p>De vez en cuando se lanzaban una mirada de reojo y se ponían a reír llevados por el nerviosismo, o bromeaban sobre alguna tontería que les llamaba la atención.</p><p>Hange imaginaba que Sam se sentía igual que ella, desubicado y confuso por el hecho de estar viajando a un país extraño en compañía de alguien a quien en verdad casi no conocía. Ni él ni Hange intuían lo que les esperaba en Tokio y ambos sabían que aquel viaje era una locura más gigantesca que el avión que los transportaba.</p><p>La azafata recogió las bandejas y los dos se colocaron los auriculares, como si dedicarse al ocio fuera un premio por habérselo comido todo. A los pocos minutos, las luces de la cabina se apagaron y el silencio se hizo más profundo. Muchos pasajeros se arrebujaron en sus mantas, modificando la postura del cuerpo y la posición de la almohada hasta encontrar el punto de anclaje que les permitiera descabezar un sueño, mientras que el resto fijó la vista en las pantallas o encendió las luces cenitales para leer.</p><p>Las azafatas dejaron de desfilar arriba y abajo e incluso el bebé que se había pasado todo el despegue berreando entendió que había llegado la hora de callar. La calma se extendió por los rincones del aparato como una niebla fina en la cima de una montaña y Hange se dejó acunar por el ambiente, apartando de su cabeza las preocupaciones que unos minutos antes la asolaban. Cansada del documental sobre la capital nipona, apagó la televisión, reclinó el asiento y, tras colocarse el antifaz, intentó dormir.</p><p>No lo consiguió. Enseguida acudieron a su mente los hechos que, en el transcurso de las últimas semanas, la habían conducido a compartir un Airbus A380 con docenas de japoneses y un chico al que no tenía muy claro si podía considerar un amigo.</p><p>Tras el incendio en el centro psiquiátrico donde habían internado a Levi, tras el intento fallido de evitar su secuestro y tras el robo de una moto de policía para llegar al aeropuerto, Hange y Sam habían pasado unos días muy duros.</p><p>A él le había caído una multa de órdago por sustracción de vehículo a un agente de la ley, que le fue comunicada mientras reposaba en el hospital a resultas de unas heridas leves. Ella salió mejor parada.</p><p>La tía Liz se mostró extremadamente comprensiva, ofreciéndole todo su apoyo y evitando regañarla en unos momentos tan complicados, consciente de que los castigos y las reprimendas eran un camino sin salida. Y es que saltaba a la vista que la desaparición de Levi había sumido a su sobrina en un pozo sin fondo.</p><p>Los días se sucedían como si estuvieran envasados al vacío y nadie le proporcionaba información sobre su amigo. Cuando visitó la comisaría central para interesarse por los avances en la investigación, fue tratada como una niñita entrometida y lo único que su tía pudo sacarle al policía menos hostil fue un «<em>Estamos trabajando en ello, señora. Regresen a casa e intenten tranquilizarse</em>».</p><p>Aquella misma noche Hange consultó la página web de la Interpol —la Organización Internacional de Policía— y vio colgadas las fotos de varios miembros de la secta Koruki-ya encabezadas por la palabra <b>Wanted</b>.</p><p>El corazón se le detuvo al reconocer, tras una enorme X de color rojo, el rostro de Ojo de Tiburón, bajo cuyo retrato habían escrito una única palabra: Fallecido. No consiguió que nadie le explicara las circunstancias de aquella muerte, pero sintió un alivio mayúsculo al tomar conciencia de que nunca más se cruzaría en su camino.</p><p>Durante los siguientes días, entró decenas de veces en las páginas webs de distintos cuerpos de seguridad buscando unas novedades que nunca llegaban. Repasó los periódicos y advirtió que la misma prensa que días antes había escrito largos reportajes plagados de errores sobre la secta Koruki-ya se había ido desinteresando poco a poco del caso hasta ignorarlo. Probablemente los periodistas iban tan perdidos en aquella investigación como la propia policía. Dado que tanto los unos como los otros habían demostrado su incompetencia en repetidas ocasiones, llegó un momento en el que Hange decidió tomar nuevamente cartas en el asunto.</p><p>Parecía que los dioses habían decidido que su misión en esta vida sería la de seguir conectada a Levi para salvar al mundo de una amenaza terrible.</p><p>El problema era que ahora no sólo debía combatir a la secta, sino que también tenía que salvar de sus garras a su gran amigo, un chico por el que, para mayor información, su corazón palpitaba. ¿No podía ser como las otras chicas de su edad y dedicarse a sacar buenas notas, conseguir que su tía le dejara ir a la discoteca y llamar la atención de chicos que no tuvieran problemas mentales?</p><p>Pues la verdad era que no, no podía ser como las demás chicas. Y, aunque se resistiera a reconocerlo, ahí radicaba su fuerza.</p><p>Después de darle muchas vueltas, Hange comprendió que jamás podría conseguir nada si no recurría a los contactos que Levi tenía en la red, donde presumiblemente encontraría a algún hacker que, en honor a la amistad mantenida con «El chico de la habitación», estuviera dispuesto a ayudarle.</p><p>Movida por esta posibilidad, Hange se sentó ante de la computadora y lanzó una petición de amistad a todos los contactos que Levi tenía en su perfil de Facebook. La acompañó del siguiente mensaje:</p><p>«<em>El chico de la habitación</em>» está en peligro.<br/>Ayúdennos a liberarlo de la secta Koruki-ya.<br/>Al cabo de pocas horas, ya había recibido multitud de aceptaciones de amistad, pero ni una sola palabra en referencia a su llamada de socorro. Al día siguiente, lo mismo.</p><p>Pero al tercer día, cuando la frustración empezaba a adueñarse de ella, un extraño correo electrónico apareció en su buzón.</p><p><b>De:</b> <em>xx@xx.com</em><br/><b>Para: </b><em>Hange Zöe</em> &lt;hangez10@yahoo.es&gt;<br/><b>www.fky7.jp</b><br/><b>password</b>: ^_*+&amp;</p><p>De inmediato entró en la dirección indicada, que dio paso a una página completamente en negro en cuyo centro se veía un diminuto rectángulo blanco. Tecleó la contraseña con dedos temblorosos, temiendo lo que pudiera encontrar.</p><p>Aquella página dio paso a otra de color rojo, y después a una verde, y luego a una amarilla; así durante los diez minutos en que Hange fue introduciendo las claves que iban llegando a su correo electrónico, hasta que finalmente tuvo que responder a tres preguntas de carácter privado cuyas respuestas teóricamente sólo podía saber ella.</p><p>Al final, sin haberse recobrado de la sorpresa de comprobar hasta qué extremo su vida íntima se había convertido en algo de dominio público, Hange se enfrentó a la última pantalla, en la que se leía:</p><p>Somos amigos de «<em>El chico de la habitación</em>». Te ayudaremos. Abre los documentos adjuntos. Hasta pronto.<br/><b><em>fky7</em></b></p><p>Al hacer clic sobre los archivos adjuntos, no dio crédito a lo que apareció en pantalla: un boleto de avión electrónico con destino a Tokio y un documento de emancipación que la autorizaba a viajar sola pese a ser menor de edad. La firma de la tía Liz parecía auténtica, pero no había duda de que se trataba de una falsificación.</p><p>Cuando se hubo repuesto del shock, Hange se sentó en un sillón y pensó.</p><p>Un amigo de «<em>El chico de la habitación</em>», sin lugar a dudas un hacker amante de las falsificaciones, le había enviado un boleto de avión para que se desplazara a Tokio, ciudad a la que probablemente habían llevado a Levi tras su secuestro. ¡Era una locura! No podía hacer eso sola, así que, mientras se retorcía en el sillón, pensó en Sam.</p><p>Necesitaba que viajara con ella, requería de alguien de su confianza para sentirse segura, unos brazos fuertes para protegerla de los peligros. Además, Sam había demostrado ser valiente y resolutivo, capaz de manejarse a la perfección en situaciones de peligro.</p><p>De modo que Hange envió un e-mail a su misterioso interlocutor solicitando que le dieran permiso para llevar a un acompañante.</p><p>La respuesta tardó otros tres días en llegar, durante los cuales temió haber arruinado la operación con sus exigencias. Pronto entendió que aquellos ángeles de la guarda cibernéticos habían tardado tanto en ponerse en contacto con ella porque habían tenido que investigar a fondo el pasado de Sam.</p><p>Sólo después de comprobar que era un chico de fiar, hicieron que Hange atravesara otro montón de páginas webs, aunque ahora con nuevos passwords, claves y preguntas personales, para desembocar en una última página web donde se leía un mero «<em>OK</em>» y se adjuntaba otro boleto para Sam.</p><p>Las dos semanas previas al viaje fueron confusas y frenéticas, con intercambios constantes de e-mails y Whatsapp con un Sam que no daba crédito a lo que Hange le contaba y al que le costó unirse a una misión que sólo podía definirse como disparate.</p><p>Sobre Hange planeó algún momento de debilidad en el que casi le confiesa a Liz sus intenciones, pero asumió que, pese a haber dado muestras de un apoyo incondicional, su tutora tenía límites. Jamás le permitiría realizar un viaje de aquellas características, por lo que Hange decidió desplazarse hasta Japón sin consultárselo.</p><p>Al final, poco antes de abandonar su casa al amparo de la noche, escribió una carta de despedida a Liz en la que, entre otras cosas, le pedía perdón por todo, le decía cuánto la quería y le prometía restituirle el dinero que se había visto obligada a sacar de aquel escondite, situado bajo las baldosas de la cocina, que sólo podía abrirse ante necesidades extremas.</p><p>Una sacudida despertó a Hange, quien dio un salto en el asiento, se retiró el antifaz y se frotó los ojos. Por un segundo no supo dónde se encontraba, pero enseguida recordó que estaba en un avión rumbo a Japón y, al mirar hacia su derecha, tropezó con la sonrisa de Sam:</p><p>—Buenos días, Bella Durmiente.<br/>—¿Me he dormido?<br/>—Como un tronco.<br/>—¿Cuánto tiempo?<br/>—Más de ocho horas. De hecho, ya hemos llegado.</p><p>Hange estiró el cuello para mirar por la ventanilla y vio otros aviones circulando por la pista de despegue.</p><p>La sacudida que la había despertado no era otra cosa que las ruedas del avión tocando tierra, y los aplausos de los turistas occidentales le confirmaron que habían alcanzado su destino.</p><p>Lo ratificó el anuncio por megafonía: «Bienvenidos a Tokio. Por favor, mantengan sus cinturones abrochados hasta que la señal luminosa...».</p><p>—Estabas tan dormida que no he querido despertarte para desayunar. Tampoco te has perdido nada. Te he guardado este bocadillito por si tenías hambre —le dijo Sam, quien lucía unas ojeras tan profundas y un pelo tan revuelto que Hange se avergonzó al pensar cuál debía de ser su propio aspecto.<br/>—Gracias —respondió mientras trataba de peinarse con las manos.</p><p>El aeropuerto de Narita era tan descomunal que resultaba imposible abarcar sus límites de un vistazo. Sam y Hange recogieron sus maletas completamente atontados y se adentraron en un edificio dominado por anuncios de colores, carteles luminosos e ideogramas ininteligibles.</p><p>Por la terminal pululaban miles de personas cuya escasa estatura y cuyos ojos rasgados hacían que fueran los occidentales quienes parecieran marcianos. Los familiares recibían a los recién llegados con escasas muestras de afecto, a lo sumo una palmadita en la espalda o un apretón de manos, evitando en todo momento los besos o los abrazos.</p><p>Hange no podía dejar de contemplar aquel paisaje sintiéndose tan fascinada como extrañada.</p><p>Los amigos de Levi no habían indicado a Hange qué debía hacer cuando llegara a Narita, pero ella había dado por descontado que alguien vendría a recibirlos, así que observó con detenimiento el tumulto a la espera de detectar a alguien que los estuviera esperando.</p><p>Diversas personas bien vestidas y con un rostro inescrutable portaban carteles con nombres escritos, y Hange y Sam fueron serpenteando entre ellos con la esperanza de reconocer los suyos.</p><p>Dieron dos vueltas infructuosas y se reunieron en el mismo punto del que habían partido. Él soltó un soplido y ella se encogió de hombros. Y ambos estaban a punto de pronunciar de forma sincronizada un «¿<em>Y ahora qué</em>?», cuando vieron cómo se acercaba una niña de unos ocho años que iba disfrazada de oso panda y que los saludaba agitando la mano con frenesí.</p><p>Al principio pensaron que se trataba de una triquiñuela publicitaria y que la niña del disfraz absurdo intentaría venderles algo.</p><p>Entonces se percataron de su error al reconocer, estampadas en la pechera de aquel disfraz de oso panda, las letras «<b><em>fky7</em></b>».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. http://3_LOS HOMBRES QUE CAMINABAN POR EL JARDÍN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi llevaba seis días encerrado en aquella habitación. El hecho de estar enclaustrado no tendría que haber supuesto ningún problema para él, dado que llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo entre cuatro paredes por culpa de su agorafobia. No obstante, había una diferencia sustancial entre esa estancia y las habitaciones que había ocupado tanto en su propia casa como, posteriormente, en el Hogar Fuller: en estas últimas había dispuesto de cosas con las que distraerse, desde libros hasta una computadora, pasando por la televisión, la radio, las revistas, etc.</p><p>Aquí no había nada, absolutamente nada, con lo que matar las largas y tediosas horas.</p><p>El único entretenimiento consistía en hacer flexiones y abdominales. Eso o deslizar levemente la puerta para echar un vistazo al jardín que rodeaba el habitáculo en el que había sido confinado.</p><p>Todos los días, a las siete de la mañana en punto, ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después, el jardín se llenaba de gente. Los otros prisioneros salían de sus respectivas habitaciones como autómatas que estuvieran abandonando la fábrica donde habían sido ensamblados, y echaban a andar por aquella suerte de paraíso terrenal sin interactuar entre ellos, sin emitir ningún sonido, sin mirarse siquiera a los ojos. Tanta era la abstracción del mundo que aquellos individuos mostraban que, en ocasiones, cuando dos de ellos chocaban entre sí, se producía una situación tan extraña, tan paradójica dentro de la dinámica de funcionamiento del lugar, que los desconocidos se sorprendían al descubrir a otro ser humano en su camino y permanecían unos segundos con la mirada fija en el otro, en el filo de intercambiar algún pensamiento o pregunta acerca de la extrañísima rutina en la que se veían inmersos.</p><p>Pero nunca llegaban a hablar.</p><p>Se producía aquel choque entre dos personas y, al cabo de unos instantes, retomaban la marcha como si el encontronazo jamás hubiera acontecido, como si estuvieran absolutamente a solas en un recinto por el que, en verdad, deambulaban decenas de reos.</p><p>Levi observaba estupefacto este tipo de escenas. No tardó en deducir que debían de estar bajo los efectos de alguna droga que los obligaba a comportarse como zombis. Por otra parte, la contemplación de aquella especie de robots lo alejaba del aburrimiento al que se veía sometido.<br/>Su soledad llegó a agobiarle tanto que, a veces, se sorprendía a sí mismo deseando que alguien introdujera un nuevo objeto en su habitación. Porque cada atardecer, entre las seis y las siete, mientras él miraba al exterior, aparecía un objeto en el centro de la sala.</p><p>Igual que ocurriera el primer día, cuando descubrió un televisor emitiendo aquellas imágenes hipnóticas que tanto le fascinaron, una novedad brotaba metódica y sigilosamente en mitad de la habitación.</p><p>El segundo regalo llegó de la misma forma misteriosa en que había aparecido el primero, pero el tercer día Levi se quedó mirando al centro de la habitación durante toda la tarde. Quería descubrir quién —y cómo— introducía el objeto, pero se llevó una gran decepción cuando no apareció nada.</p><p>Fue así como comprendió que sus secuestradores sólo meterían cosas en la estancia si él se ponía de espaldas. Por tanto, la cuarta tarde, aun cuando la situación le intrigaba e irritaba a partes iguales, aceptó las reglas del juego y volvió a mirar hacia afuera. Estuvo una hora contemplando el jardín y, cuando se dio la vuelta, encontró un objeto sobre el tatami.</p><p>Sabía que su comportamiento implicaba una aceptación de las normas de los secuestradores, una especie de sumisión que lo colocaba en una situación de inferioridad, pero las horas transcurrían con tanta lentitud y su sopor era tan insoportable que no le importó claudicar, mostrando que haría cualquier cosa con tal de que ocurriera algo.</p><p>A lo largo de los seis días siguientes, y teniendo en cuenta que el tercero no recibió ningún regalo, depositaron cinco objetos de lo más dispares en la sala. El primero había sido aquella televisión que emitía imágenes de espirales, águilas, pupilas, madres, bebés y montañas.</p><p>El segundo fue todavía más inquietante. Se trataba de una caja de madera, una lo suficientemente grande como para contener a una persona en pie, y una escalera de tijera. Levi no conseguía comprender cómo habían metido algo de semejantes dimensiones sin que él hubiera escuchado el más mínimo ruido, pero tampoco quiso darle demasiadas vueltas a un asunto que parecía fuera de su alcance. Se acercó a la caja con cautela y palpó sus paredes para cerciorarse de que la única forma de ver su contenido consistía en encaramarse a la escalera y retirar la tapa superior. Abrió la escalera y subió los peldaños despacio. La cubierta no estaba sellada, sólo hacía falta levantarla con la mano. Cuando la hubo retirado, descubrió que su interior estaba vacío. O, al menos, eso le pareció. Porque, al afinar la vista y mirar hacia el fondo, vislumbró un papel doblado en la base del cajón.</p><p>Resultaba imposible alcanzarlo estirando el brazo; la única forma de hacerlo pasaba por meterse en la caja, algo que Levi no pensaba hacer.<br/>De manera que descendió por la escalera y se sentó en una esquina de la habitación, se abrazó las piernas y hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas.</p><p>No quería mirar aquel objeto porque sabía que la curiosidad volvería a vencerle, así que luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no caer en la tentación. El tiempo, sin embargo, se deslizaba como una tortuga y la intriga no dejaba de crecer en su interior. Según sus cálculos, consiguió resistirse una hora, puede que una y media —no tenía reloj para saberlo—, hasta que no pudo más.</p><p>Tras encaramarse de nuevo a la escalera, se descolgó en el interior de un cajón cuya altura debía de rondar los dos metros. Una vez dentro, tomó el papel e intentó leerlo, pero la oscuridad se lo impidió. Cuando alzó los brazos para que la luz reflectara sobre la hoja, descubrió que estaba en blanco. Entonces comprendió que había caído en una trampa.<br/>De repente, alguien colocó la tapa y amartilló los cuatro extremos que delimitaban la caja. Cuando el último clavo atravesó la madera, el pánico se apoderó de Levi y, tras unos segundos en los que sólo se oía su propia respiración, empezó a aturdirlo un ruido espantoso.</p><p>Un grupo de individuos golpeaba la caja desde el exterior y el estrépito resultaba tan ensordecedor que «El chico de la habitación» tuvo que taparse los oídos y tumbarse en el suelo.</p><p>La tortura duró dos horas, 7200 interminables segundos de golpes, gritos y balanceos, de risas, insultos y alaridos, de temblores, miedos y soledades. Hasta que, de pronto, el ruido cesó y dio inicio el chirrido producido por la extracción de los clavos.</p><p>Aun así, Levi permaneció un buen rato dentro de su cárcel de madera, sin apenas moverse. No se atrevía a salir, temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrarse fuera, y mientras permanecía ahí dentro, comprendió el motivo de aquella tortura: antes de entrar, lo asustaba lo que podía haber en el interior; ahora, lo que podía haber en el exterior. No estaba seguro en ningún sitio; estaba a merced de la secta.</p><p>El tercer día no hubo ninguna sorpresa porque Levi se pasó la jornada sin apartar la vista del centro de la habitación. El cuarto, en cambio, volvió a ceder. Se dio la vuelta y, al cabo de un rato, había aparecido una jarra de agua y un vaso vacío.</p><p>Al principio se resistió a probarla, pero una vez más le venció la curiosidad y acabó bebiendo.</p><p>¡Era el agua más deliciosa que jamás había probado!</p><p>Nunca se había imaginado que algo tan básico pudiera ser tan endiabladamente agradable al paladar. Notaba cómo se deslizaba por su garganta con suavidad y cómo, de alguna forma, le limpiaba el organismo. Se sentía tan puro al ingerir aquel líquido que pensó que su cuerpo estaba purgándose, que desaparecía cualquier rastro de impureza, que su mente se iluminaba a cada trago. Se llenó un segundo vaso extasiado, y luego, un tercero, y un cuarto, y cuando quiso servirse el quinto descubrió que la jarra estaba vacía. Lo invadió entonces una tristeza inconmensurable, un vacío que jamás había conocido. No pudo más que gritar pidiendo, a quien fuera que pudiera oírle, otra jarra de aquella bendita agua. Era la primera vez que suplicaba algo a sus captores.</p><p>El quinto día despertó deseando con toda su alma que le trajeran algún objeto, el que fuera, que lo ayudara a atravesar ese desierto de inacción que suponía cada jornada. Se pasó toda la mañana observando a través de la puerta a los desconocidos que vagaban por el jardín, y cada dos por tres, echaba ojeadas a su espalda para comprobar si sus secuestradores le habían traído una de aquellas peculiares ofrendas.</p><p>El tiempo no corría y Levi no hacía más que mirar afuera. Y así fue cómo, de tanto escrutar a los paseantes, detectó a uno que no se comportaba como los demás.<br/>Era un chico de unos diecisiete años y de raza negra que, en vez de deambular por el jardín, caminaba con paso firme y que, en vez de mantener la mirada perdida, estudiaba los muros que cercaban el jardín.</p><p>Levi entendió de inmediato que aquel muchacho, al igual que él, todavía no había sido alienado por los secuestradores y que en su mente quedaban algunos resquicios de libre albedrío.</p><p>Se alegró tremendamente de que, en aquel recinto perturbador, no todo el mundo hubiera sido absorbido por la secta. Le confería esperanzas de escapar. Estudió al chico durante un buen rato y descubrió que ocupaba una de las habitaciones contiguas a la suya. Reparó en esto a la hora de comer, cuando todos los internos se dirigieron hacia esas alcobas donde, puntualmente, los aguardaba una bandeja repleta de alimentos. Al sonar el timbre que señalaba la hora del almuerzo, el chico se dirigió a sus dependencias y, durante unos segundos, Levi y él cruzaron las miradas.</p><p>El desconocido le clavó sus pupilas negras como el carbón y Levi aprovechó el impacto para guiñarle un ojo. Era una jugada arriesgada. Si los secuestradores descubrían que había tratado de contactar con otro prisionero, le castigarían. Pero no pudo reprimir el gesto y el muchacho negro, al tropezar con aquel guiño, dibujó una mueca en los labios, casi una sonrisa, que denotaba su alegría por haber encontrado a alguien a quien tampoco habían lavado el cerebro.</p><p>Aquella tarde, quién sabe si a resultas de su acto de comunicación con otro prisionero, Levi recibió un objeto envenenado. Como cada día, se había puesto de espaldas al centro de la estancia y, tras volverse varias veces sin resultado, al fin lo vio: colocada sobre una mesita y encajada en un marco plateado, estaba la fotografía de su madre.</p><p>El golpe fue tan violento que Levi cayó bruscamente de rodillas, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y lloró hasta quedarse dormido.</p><p>Al día siguiente, le dolían los ojos. Había sollozado con tanta intensidad que los globos oculares se le habían hinchado. Algo más poderoso, sin embargo, había crecido dentro de él: un odio profundo, oscuro, siniestro.</p><p>Desconocía qué motivos habían llevado a los secuestradores a usar una fotografía de su madre, muerta precisamente a manos de uno de sus miembros, para doblegarle, pero no le cabía duda de que habían conseguido el efecto contrario.</p><p>Levi se había despertado absolutamente resuelto a plantar batalla, a huir de aquel lugar lo antes posible y a desbaratar cualquier plan que la secta tuviera pensado para él.</p><p>Su furia era inmensa, pero su inteligencia lo era todavía más.<br/>Comprendió enseguida que, para vencer a sus captores, lo primero que debía hacer era fingir que había caído en sus redes, que lo habían programado a su antojo, que haría cuanto ellos quisieran.</p><p>Así que tomó la determinación de simular que iba entrando en un estado de aletargamiento semejante al de aquellos que se pasaban el día deambulando por el jardín. Y luego caería sobre ellos como un martillo en manos de un dios vikingo.</p><p>Se levantó de la cama aparentando que estaba un poco confuso, como fuera de sí. Caminó por la habitación de un modo errático y corrió la puerta. Se sentó en el suelo y contempló el jardín, levantando ligeramente la cabeza hacia el sol cuando veía que los demás lo hacían. En realidad estaba estudiando el lugar. Quería ver cuáles eran los puntos débiles de aquella fortaleza y estudiar el modo de huir. Cuando detectaba algún punto débil, buscaba la mirada del chico negro con el que había establecido una comunicación gestual y, moviendo los ojos, le indicaba las zonas del muro que podrían ser escaladas, bien fuera por estar recubiertas por una enredadera, bien por tener algún saliente al que agarrarse. Su cómplice valoraba entonces la zona indicada, ya que él podía acercarse a ese punto sin levantar demasiadas sospechas. Al cabo de un rato, regresaba a la parcela del jardín desde donde veía a Levi y le hacía un gesto con el que daba su visto bueno o descartaba la posibilidad.</p><p>Inspeccionaron el lugar durante todo el día, mandándose mensajes gestuales a distancia. El único punto en el que coincidieron fue en el enorme portal que interrumpía el discurrir del muro. Era una puerta de enormes proporciones con altorrelieves que, con algo de pericia y esfuerzo, podían servir como apoyaderos para un escalador. El chico negro pensó lo mismo que Levi: si se ayudaban mutuamente, podrían encaramarse y alcanzar la parte superior, desde donde saltarían al exterior.</p><p>Levi dedicó el resto del día a estudiar el portal. Analizaba su estructura para imaginar dónde debía colocar los pies, cómo debía ascender por él, de qué maneras podrían ayudarse el uno al otro... Por una vez, la tarde llegó sin que se diera cuenta.</p><p>Cuando se dio la media vuelta preguntándose si sus secuestradores le habrían traído algún objeto nuevo, descubrió a una anciana sentada en mitad de la estancia. Era una mujer menuda, con una cinta en los ojos que le impedía ver —si es que tenía ojos— y vestida con un kimono adornado con flores de loto. Levi se quedó petrificado. Esperó a que la vieja dijera algo, pero, en vez de eso, le indicó que se sentara. El prisionero obedeció y tomó asiento en el suelo, a menos de un metro de ella, con las piernas cruzadas, incapaz de salir de su asombro.<br/>—Mi querido Levi —dijo la anciana al tiempo que mostraba la ausencia de dientes en su boca—, te preguntarás para qué te hemos traído hasta aquí.<br/>Levi no respondió.<br/>—No debes tenernos miedo, mi pequeño amigo. No queremos hacerte daño, no te deseamos ningún mal. Al contrario, sólo te procuramos felicidad.<br/>Levi estuvo a punto de replicarle que sus palabras no concordaban con los hechos, pero prefirió seguir fingiendo que estaba sumido en una especie de aletargamiento que le impedía obrar como una persona en plenitud de sus facultades.<br/>—Durante mucho tiempo, hemos estado muy preocupados por ti —continuó la anciana—. Cuando apareciste en escena por primera vez, nos enfadamos un poco. Me refiero a cuando impediste que lleváramos a cabo la Primera Fase de la Estrategia Global.<br/>Ya sabes de qué hablo, querido Levi: cuando acabaste con La Sombra y, de paso, con nuestra intención de dar un escarmiento a la sociedad...<br/>—¿¡Un escarmiento!? — Levi no pudo contenerse—. ¡Querían matar a seis personas!<br/>La anciana agachó la cabeza, como si le molestara la interrupción o, más bien, como si le apenara que aquel chico no comprendiera los motivos que les habían llevado a actuar de aquel modo.<br/>—Matar es una palabra muy fea, querido amigo. A veces hay que hacer cosas que parecen horribles, pero que en verdad no lo son. No lo son si persiguen objetivos nobles. Y nosotros teníamos un objetivo noble, mi niño. Pero no hablemos de eso ahora. Déjame proseguir: después de tu aparición, estuvimos vigilándote y nos dimos cuenta del terrible dolor que habita en tu corazón. Descubrimos compungidos que estabas enfermo, que vivías encerrado en una habitación, que sólo te relacionabas con el mundo a través de las computadoras. Y lloramos. Derramamos ríos de lágrimas por ti, mi niño. Lloramos porque nos afligió ver que eras una persona infeliz. No nos quedó ninguna duda de que la tecnología había hecho contigo aquello que más tememos que haga con nadie. Tú eres su víctima, su esclavo, y nosotros te hemos traído aquí para liberarte de sus garras.</p><p>Ahora el interés de Levi por aquella mujer era real. La posibilidad de que pudiera ayudarle a superar su enfermedad hizo que empezara a verla de otro modo.<br/>—Nosotros podemos curarte, mi hombrecito. Podemos hacer que dejes de vivir encerrado entre cuatro paredes. Podemos hacer que salgas de nuevo a la calle. Podemos hacer que tengas la posibilidad de acariciar, con tus propias manos y no a través de una webcam, a Hange.</p><p>Cuando Levi escuchó el nombre de Hange, el mundo se le vino encima. Sintió un escalofrío surcando su espinazo y las lágrimas volvieron a acudir a su rostro. ¡Cuánto echaba de menos a Hange!<br/>—No te entristezcas, mi niño. Nosotros estamos aquí para darte lo que necesitas. Te curaremos y después te devolveremos al mundo.<br/>—¿A cambio de qué? —preguntó Levi visiblemente conmovido.<br/>—A cambio de nada.<br/>—¿De nada?<br/>—De nada que tú no quieras hacer, criatura. De nada que tú no desees hacer... libremente. No queremos forzarte a ir contra tu voluntad. Sólo deseamos abrirte los ojos a una realidad que desconoces. Si nos dejas, te mostraremos el tremendo dolor que asola al mundo, el inconmensurable error que los seres humanos están cometiendo por culpa de la informática. Sólo te lo mostraremos. Una vez que lo hayas visto, te dejaremos marchar. Y si decides quedarte, serás bienvenido. Ante todo, respetaremos tu decisión. Tu libertad es lo que más valoramos.<br/>—¡No te creo! —gritó de pronto Levi, alzándose de un salto y mostrándose desafiante.<br/>—¿Quieres una prueba, mi amigo?<br/>—¡Sí!<br/>—El portal del jardín, el que has estudiado con tanto interés durante toda la mañana, está abierto. Sólo tienes que salir al jardín, empujarlo y ya estarás fuera. Es así de sencillo. Eres nuestro invitado, no nuestro prisionero. Puedes marcharte cuando lo desees.<br/>—¿Puedo..., puedo irme cuando quiera? —preguntó un Levi paralizado, incapaz de dar crédito a cuanto oía.<br/>—Te lo he dicho: la puerta está abierta y eres libre de marcharte cuando lo desees. Antes únicamente quisiéramos que nos escucharas. Queremos mostrarte los motivos de nuestra lucha. Si no te convencen, te diremos adiós.</p><p>Tras escuchar estas palabras, Levi sintió un pinchazo en la nuca, justo en el lugar donde seis días antes había notado la costra, y cayó fulminantemente dormido sin alcanzar a ver quién tenía detrás.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. http://4_FIDEOS EN UN PISO FRANCO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hange nunca se hubiera imaginado a sí misma siguiendo, por Tokio y en compañía de Sam, a una osa panda que no levantaba metro y medio del suelo.</p><p>La niña andaba unos pasos por delante de ellos y se iba dando la vuelta para comprobar que no la perdían de vista. Los miraba con expresión risueña y levantaba el pulgar para animarlos a no bajar el ritmo y confirmarles que estaban en buenas manos.</p><p>Todavía no había pronunciado una sola palabra, limitándose a mostrar esa carita de alegría desbordante similar a la de un chiquillo a punto de soplar las velas de su pastel de cumpleaños, y en ocasiones se rascaba esa especie de pompón de felpa que su disfraz tenía por cola.</p><p>Aunque los recién aterrizados se sentían ridículos siguiendo las indicaciones de un renacuajo que parecía haberse escapado de una fiesta de carnaval, sabían que en el fondo no eran un elemento discordante en aquel ambiente, sino una nota más dentro de la ciudad más estrafalaria de cuantas pueda haber sobre la faz del planeta.</p><p>Para empezar, no lograban descifrar la ingente cantidad de mensajes que los asaltaban. Algunos estaban escritos en carteles informativos, pero otros llegaban a través de la megafonía o de las múltiples pantallas desplegadas en la terminal.</p><p>Hange siempre había pensado que se podría abrir camino en cualquier lugar del mundo con el inglés, pero comenzaba a sospechar que los japoneses no eran demasiado aficionados a la lengua de Shakespeare. Encima estaban los códigos de conducta tan peculiares que detectaba a su alrededor.</p><p>Centenares de nativos atravesaban las mastodónticas instalaciones del aeropuerto de Narita como hormiguitas disciplinadas y afanosas que estuvieran construyendo un refugio para el invierno. Andaban a pasitos cortos, decididos pero sin prisas, concentrados en la tarea de llegar a su destino lo antes posible, una misión que les impedía interactuar entre ellos o distraerse con los estímulos que los bombardeaban. Nadie parecía despistado o confuso, ni fatigado o relajado. Tampoco se oía ningún grito, ni se observaba la menor muestra de nerviosismo. Simplemente caminaban con la mente puesta en un objetivo del que nada podía apartarlos.</p><p>Si la vida humana había abrazado cualidades robóticas, el escenario que la acogía también tenía un marcado aire artificial. El suelo del aeropuerto relucía tanto que se diría una capa de hielo, y las cristaleras, a través de las cuales se podían ver los aviones despegando y aterrizando, eran tan nítidas que, si no fuera por la temperatura ambiente y el aislamiento sonoro, uno dudaría de su misma existencia.</p><p>Un ejército de operarios recorría los pasillos armado con utensilios de limpieza y a fe que cumplían con su labor, pues no había un solo papelito tirado en el suelo ni una mota de polvo en las esquinas.</p><p>En cierto momento, Sam incluso pensó en dejar caer el chicle que mascaba para comprobar si los empleados disponían de sensores que los avisaran de la aparición de un elemento contaminante.</p><p>Hange, por su parte, no dejaba de mirar a la niña-panda que se volvía a intervalos regulares para asegurarse de que seguían ahí. Empezó a cronometrar los lapsos de tiempo transcurridos entre cada uno de los giros y descubrió que éstos siempre constaban de cuarenta y ocho segundos exactos.</p><p>Temiendo perder la cabeza ante ese prodigio inexplicable, Hange recordó al personaje del Sombrerero Loco y, de golpe, se sintió como la protagonista de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. La niña-panda era como el conejo que guiaba a Alicia hacia aquella madriguera en cuyo interior vibraba un mundo tan ilógico como absurdo.<br/>Tras serpentear por el laberinto de Narita, descendieron por una escalera mecánica que los condujo hasta la entrada de la estación donde debían tomar el tren que los llevaría a la ciudad.</p><p>La niña-panda les hizo un gesto para que se detuvieran y se dirigió a una máquina expendedora. Seguía tan contenta que se diría que esperaba que le cayeran chocolatinas en vez de billetes.</p><p>Hange se moría de ganas de subirse a uno de los famosos trenes bala, esas flechas de acero que alcanzaban los 300 kilómetros por hora y que lucían un estilizadísimo morro aerodinámico, pero la niña-panda los condujo hasta un tren que, aun siendo moderno, quedaba lejos del meteorito que flotaba por encima de los ríeles.</p><p>Se sentaron en un compartimento de cuatro al que se sumó un hombre de unos cincuenta años que no apartaba la vista de su teléfono móvil. Con el rabillo del ojo, Sam pudo ver que, lejos de estar avisando a su familia de su llegada o confirmando una reunión de trabajo, el pasajero se entretenía con un juego de plataformas. Del teléfono le colgaba un adorno en forma de cascabel que, sujeto por una cinta rosa, parecía más propio de una niña aficionada a las princesas que de un adulto acostumbrado a las salas de juntas.</p><p>La esperanza de que la niña-panda aprovechara el trayecto para suministrarles algún tipo de información no tardó en disiparse. Tan pronto como el aparato arrancó, la criatura reclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Sam y Hange también adoptaron una postura de relax, puesto que ya empezaban a estar inmunizados contra lo inesperado. Si ningún pasajero había dado la más mínima importancia al hecho de que aquella niña fuera disfrazada de oso panda, y si nadie se había preguntado qué hacía acompañada de unos adolescentes occidentales cuyas caras indicaban que no sabían hacia dónde demonios se dirigían, ellos no serían menos a la hora de aparentar indiferencia.</p><p>A los cinco minutos de haberse iniciado la marcha, entró un revisor uniformado que lucía unos guantes blancos y, cómo no, una amplia sonrisa. Cada vez que marcaba un billete, hacía una reverencia a su dueño, como si fuera la persona más feliz del mundo al brindársele la oportunidad de cumplir con esa tarea en apariencia tan insignificante.</p><p>Además, perforaba los boletos con la misma ternura que otros aplicarían acariciando a un recién nacido. El ejecutivo que viajaba en el compartimento entregó su billete sin apartar la vista de la pantalla y el revisor, después de marcarlo, extendió la mano hasta la falda de la niña-panda, donde reposaban los de ellos tres. Aun cuando la criatura estaba durmiendo y el hombre de cuarenta años jugaba con su móvil, es decir, aun cuando ninguno de los dos lo había mirado, el revisor hizo una reverencia antes de salir y abandonó el compartimento marcha atrás para no ofender a los pasajeros dándoles la espalda.<br/>—Deberíamos haber contratado a un puñado de japoneses en el Hogar Fuller —habló Sam por primera vez desde que descendieron del avión—. Estos nipones siempre sonríen, algo que allí no habría ido nada mal. No sé si es algo genético, si se debe a la alimentación o vete tú a saber. El caso es que da gusto verlos tan felices.<br/>—Todo el mundo comenta que los japoneses son muy especiales. Claro que, al margen de comer sushi y de ver alguna película de manga, yo nunca había tenido ningún trato con ellos. Ahora creo que la palabra raritos se queda corta —dijo Hange antes de señalar a la niña-panda que sonreía incluso en sueños.</p><p>Sam y Hange estallaron en una carcajada, que sofocaron inmediatamente porque el ambiente en el vagón era tan grave que una risotada sonaba tan ordinaria como una burla en mitad de una ópera. Sin embargo, mantener la compostura era tan antinatural que se multiplicaron sus ganas de reír.</p><p>Se taparon la boca con las manos hasta que les empezó a doler el estómago y se les anegaron los ojos de lágrimas. Parecía que los nervios producidos por el viaje y por el encuentro con la niña-panda habían encontrado una vía de escape a través de la risa floja, y tantas ganas tenían de volver a carcajearse que</p><p>Sam tuvo que salir del compartimento para no contagiar a Hange.<br/>Varios minutos después, cuando se le hubo pasado la tontería, Sam regresó al vagón y comentó:<br/>—Lo que más me está sorprendiendo es cómo cada uno parece encerrado en sí mismo, hasta el punto de que dirías que ni siquiera son conscientes de la existencia del otro. No he visto a gente interactuando, ni siquiera formulando una pregunta a un desconocido o pidiéndole ayuda o sosteniendo una puerta o dándose las gracias por cualquier cosa. Hasta los miembros de una misma familia se comunican lo mínimo. Siempre los había visto juntos en grupos de turistas, así que pensaba que les gustaba ir juntos, que estaban más acostumbrados a trabajar en grupo que nosotros, pero en el aeropuerto ni siquiera se miraban entre sí.</p><p>—En parte tienes razón —apuntó Hange —. En público se comportan de una forma exageradamente reservada, evitando llamar la atención o molestar al prójimo, pero su capacidad de organización y de trabajo en grupo es asombrosa. Fíjate en su condición de líderes en innovación tecnológica. La coordinación global de la secta es otro ejemplo.</p><p>—No sé qué nos espera en los próximos días, pero, en cualquier caso, doy gracias por haber emprendido esta viaje. Al menos he conocido un país que me ha demostrado que no hay que salir al espacio exterior para dar con vida extraterreste.</p><p>Más allá de las ventanillas, el paisaje era anodino. A un túnel largo le seguía un polígono industrial, un conjunto de huertos y un grupo de casitas unifamiliares.</p><p>Los elementos se repetían de un modo constante y Sam los observaba con tanta atención que al final, tal como si lo hubieran hipnotizado, se quedó dormido. Mientras, Hange continuaba contemplándolo todo con los ojos bien abiertos, deseando absorber hasta el último átomo de aquel mundo fascinante. Tomaba notas mentales sobre cualquier detalle que, quién sabe, pudiera ayudarlos a manejarse en la ciudad donde Levi permanecía retenido.</p><p>Hange y Sam se habían imaginado la llegada a Tokio como una experiencia impactante que se caracterizaría por magníficas avenidas en las que imponentes pantallas de televisión colgarían de rascacielos de cristal y en las que los electrizantes anuncios de neón franquearían la entrada a infinitas tiendas de electrónica.</p><p>En sus mentes se dibujaba la posibilidad de que algún que otro robot los saludara en plena calle, y el convencimiento de que no dejarían de cruzarse con otakus, esos jóvenes aficionados al manga que se disfrazaban como sus héroes favoritos, les mantenía expectantes.</p><p>Sin embargo, una vez que se apearon del tren y reanudaron la marcha, se encontraron andando por unas calles oscuras por las que no discurría ni un alma y en las que, si no fuera por los farolitos con ideogramas japoneses iluminando las puertas de las casas, nada indicaba que se hallaban en Japón.</p><p>Para su sorpresa, no se habían bajado en el centro de Tokio, sino en un barrio de la periferia desde el que ni siquiera se divisaba el skyline de la megaurbe. Habían sido los tres únicos pasajeros en descender del vagón y nadie los había salido a recibir. La niña-panda se puso a andar sin darles ninguna explicación ni mostrar interés por sus caras de desconcierto.</p><p>Marchaban bajo idénticas condiciones que en el aeropuerto, con aquella guía estrambótica trotando delante de ellos y volviéndose cada cuarenta y ocho segundos, pero ahora se encontraban en una barriada donde saltaba a la vista que residía gente con escasos recursos económicos.</p><p>Una mujer pasó por delante de ellos en una bicicleta de cuya cesta sobresalía una lechuga. Ni los saludó ni los miró. Durante la siguiente media hora, no hubo más signos de vida. Fuera del zumbido de una abeja, el ruido había sido erradicado de la zona. Para disipar esa sensación tan asfixiante, Hange comentó:</p><p>—No es el recibimiento que esperaba.<br/>—Ni tampoco es el Tokio de las películas —dijo Sam.<br/>—Quizás es el Tokio de las películas apocalípticas. Ya sabes: lo único que queda de la ciudad después de una hecatombe nuclear.<br/>—Entonces podemos asegurar que los adolescentes occidentales, los cachorros panda y las ciclistas con lechugas serán los únicos seres humanos inmunes a sus efectos.</p><p>Desembocaron en una calle más ancha, donde latía algo de animación gracias a un par de restaurantes, un supermercado y un gimnasio.</p><p>—Algo de civilización, ¡al fin! —exclamó Sam.</p><p>Al pasar junto al restaurante, Hange percibió el olor a comida, lo cual provocó un rugido leonino de su estómago. Por suerte, Sam no se dio cuenta, ya que tenía todos los sentidos puestos en averiguar qué diablos se vendía detrás de una máquina expendedora de color fucsia. ¿Alimentos? ¿Bebidas? ¿Juguetes? ¿Accesorios?</p><p>Su guía se detuvo finalmente frente a una portería que daba acceso a un edificio de tres plantas.</p><p>La niña-panda sacó una llave de su disfraz y los dos la siguieron hasta la segunda planta. Entraron en un piso pequeño y mínimamente amueblado, limpio como nuevo y con dos habitaciones, detalle que les hizo respirar aliviados, ya que jamás se habrían atrevido a compartir la misma cama.</p><p>En el comedor había un sofá, una mesa larga con dos sillas y una ventana que daba a un patio de luces. En la cocina, una pila, un microondas y una nevera.</p><p>Al abrir esta última, Hange y Sam se encontraron con doce cucuruchos repletos de comida e idéntico número de latas de un refresco irreconocible.</p><p>Tras inspeccionar la casa, regresaron al comedor para recibir instrucciones de la niña-panda, pero descubrieron con asombro que ya no estaba. La buscaron sin éxito por el resto del apartamento y, cuando trataron de abrir la puerta principal para averiguar si había salido al pasillo, descubrieron que había cerrado por fuera.</p><p>¡Estaban atrapados!</p><p>Frente a los nervios de Sam, que empezó a maldecir a todos los osos panda del mundo, así como a todos los japoneses del tren y a todos los hackers que enviaban billetes de avión a los adolescentes occidentales, Hange hizo un llamamiento a la calma:<br/>—Lo habrán hecho por nuestra propia seguridad. No debemos preocuparnos. Mañana vendrán a buscarnos. Venga, vamos a comer algo y a relajarnos.</p><p>Sin embargo, Hange estaba muy equivocada. Comieron fideos, el único alimento que contenían todos esos cucuruchos, bebieron una suerte de refresco con regusto a cereza amarga y durmieron a pierna suelta, pero al día siguiente nadie vino a buscarlos. Dejaron pasar las horas pendientes de la puerta mientras comían y charlaban.</p><p>Al segundo día tampoco vino nadie y, pese a que comenzaron a sentirse inquietos, dedicaron el tiempo a leer y a contemplar por la ventana aquel escenario de casuchas desvencijadas. Al tercer día tampoco tuvieron visita.</p><p>Ya estaban hasta el gorro de sentirse prisioneros en aquel país de locos, hartos de contemplar siempre el mismo paisaje y empachados de fideos. Dedicaban el tiempo a charlar y a contarse aspectos íntimos de sus vidas, siendo así que, en un momento dado, al recordar a su tía y a Levi, Hange cayó en una profunda tristeza y no pudo refrenar las ganas de llorar. Sam la abrazó y, mientras le frotaba la espalda, le aseguró que todo iría bien.</p><p>A Hange le costó conciliar el sueño, incómoda ante el descubrimiento de que la forma que había tenido Sam de consolarla le había gustado demasiado.</p><p>En la tarde del cuarto día, escucharon el sonido de unas llaves abriendo la puerta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. http://5_LA GRAN EVASIÓN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de la anciana. Aquella mujer desdentada y ciega le había asegurado que el portal de la muralla que cercaba el jardín estaba abierto, que nada ni nadie le impediría abandonar el lugar donde él creía estar prisionero, que el camino hacia la libertad estaba despejado.</p><p>Pero también le había asegurado que ellos, los miembros de la secta Koruki-ya, podían curarlo. Le había jurado que poseían el remedio para la agorafobia que le había convertido en un chico que vivía permanentemente encerrado en una habitación y, de algún modo, sus palabras habían sonado del todo convincentes.</p><p>Levi recordaba todos los intentos de sanarlo que los psiquiatras habían hecho con él anteriormente, unos intentos que sólo habían servido para arruinar a su madre. Se acordaba también de las múltiples ocasiones en que había tratado de salir a cielo abierto por su propio pie, sin que nadie lo supiera, siempre de noche, mientras su madre y su hermana dormían.</p><p>Abría la puerta, se asomaba al pasillo y respiraba hondo. Luego, apenas cruzaba el umbral del dormitorio, los temblores se adueñaban de su cuerpo. Aun así, hacía un esfuerzo mayúsculo por avanzar. Apretaba los puños, arrastraba los zapatos como si estuviera aprendiendo a caminar y cerraba la boca cuando le sobrevenían las arcadas. A escasos metros de la salida caía derrotado, con el cuerpo lleno de espasmos, y regresaba a rastras hasta su habitación con la respiración entrecortada.</p><p>Al día siguiente venían los psiquiatras y, por más pastillas que le administraban y más consejos que le daban, avanzaban tan poco en su curación como él a lo largo de aquel pasillo.</p><p>Nadie había sido capaz de ayudarle, ni siquiera la hermosa Hange, quien en más de una ocasión le había insistido, a través de la webcam, en que le diera permiso para ir a buscarlo, acompañarlo hasta la calle y mostrarle de nuevo un mundo del que, según decía, le protegería.</p><p>Todos habían fracasado con él y ahora, cuando menos se lo esperaba, sus enemigos le decían que podían liberarlo de su agorafobia con una única condición: que les escuchara.</p><p>Sólo pedían eso: que prestara atención a sus argumentos para acabar con la tecnología en el planeta.</p><p>La oferta era tentadora. Prestarles sus oídos a cambio de curarse. ¿De verdad no había más?<br/>Levi se pasó todo el día dándole vueltas a la proposición. En ocasiones se dejaba cautivar y pensaba que, a fin de cuentas, poco tenía que perder escuchando a aquellos criminales. Dudaba de que lo convencieran de que el asesinato podía justificarse, así que se imaginaba a sí mismo aceptando la oferta, sentándose a charlar con la anciana y, tras alegar que sus palabras no le habían hecho cambiar de opinión, recibiendo la cura para su enfermedad.</p><p>Seguro que usarían tácticas de persuasión, métodos de sugestión que buscarían alterar su capacidad de juicio, fórmulas retóricas para provocarle un sinfín de preguntas. Con todo, se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para rechazar sus argumentos y esquivar cualquier artimaña psicológica.</p><p>Si se concentraba con todas sus fuerzas y se repetía una y otra vez que aquellas personas eran malvadas, podría escuchar a la vieja sin que sus razonamientos lo afectaran. Activaría un escudo mental y ellos se verían obligados a aceptar que habían fracasado y tendrían que cumplir su parte del trato.</p><p>Lógicamente, todo aquello era un acto de fe. Nada le aseguraba que la secta fuera a cumplir su palabra. ¿Por qué debía fiarse de unas personas que secuestraban, torturaban y mataban a inocentes? ¿Por qué tenía que confiar en unos individuos que lo habían raptado? ¿Por qué había de aceptar que su destino estuviera en las manos de unos delincuentes dispuestos a sembrar el terror en todo el planeta? Y, sobre todo, ¿por qué iba a sellar un acuerdo con la organización que había liquidado a su madre?</p><p>Cuando Levi recordó que la secta, en concreto aquel sicario llamado Ojo de Tiburón, había sido responsable de la muerte de su madre, se dio cuenta de que la manipulación ya había empezado.</p><p>El mero hecho de que le estuvieran planteando que podían curarlo formaba parte de la trampa. Ellos querían que Levi los considerara una especie de salvadores, personas dispuestas a sanarlo sin pedir nada a cambio, individuos que buscaban su felicidad liberándolo de sus miedos internos; cuando en verdad habían sido precisamente ellos los que habían hecho que su mundo se desmoronara. No, no cedería ante un truco tan burdo. <br/>No aceptaría la propuesta de aquella vieja de la que nada sabía.</p><p>Tenía que huir, y tenía que hacerlo pronto.</p><p>Levi tomó esta decisión mientras observaba, desde la puerta de su habitación, el jardín por el que vagaban sus compañeros de cautiverio. Clavó la mirada en el portal del muro y recordó las palabras de la anciana: estaba abierto.</p><p>Así que decidió que esa misma noche, venciendo sus miedos a los espacios abiertos y jugándoselo todo a una sola carta, intentaría escapar por ahí.</p><p>Buscó con la mirada al chico con el que había establecido contacto visual. Estaba dando vueltas alrededor de un árbol, con los ojos puestos en sus propios zapatos. Levi esperó a que levantara la cabeza y, cuando al fin lo hizo, le indicó que dirigiera su atención al portal principal. El otro prisionero se mostró extrañado y se encogió de hombros. Anteriormente habían reparado en esa puerta como posible vía de escape, ya que los altorrelieves de la decoración permitían su escalada.</p><p>Después, sin embargo, la habían descartado por ser demasiado alta y por estar coronada por un alambre de púas difícil de superar.</p><p>Por eso el chico no entendía que Levi volviera a insistir en ella como vía de escape y movió la cabeza en señal de negación. Levi contraatacó con una inclinación de barbilla que indicaba afirmación, añadiendo un movimiento de las manos que representaba una puerta abriéndose fácilmente. Su compañero le miró con expresión interrogativa y se volvió para mirar la entrada.</p><p>¿Cómo iba a estar abierta? ¡Era demasiado fácil!</p><p>Entonces, al fijarse detenidamente en el travesaño del portalón, reparó en que no había ningún candado ni ninguna cerradura que lo fijara y que, por tanto, sólo sería necesario levantarlo para que las hojas cedieran.</p><p>Cuando volvió a mirar hacia Levi, éste se esforzó por hacerle entender que tenían que huir aquella misma noche. Al otro le costó captar lo que le estaba diciendo. No era fácil comunicarse con signos e intercambiaron una generosa cantidad de movimientos antes de que se pusieran de acuerdo. Sin cruzar una sola palabra acordaron huir cuando la luna asomara por encima del muro, momento en el que ambos tendrían que salir de sus respectivas habitaciones, atravesar el jardín y encontrarse junto al portal.</p><p>Levi sabía que tendría que hacer acopio de fuerzas para vencer su agorafobia y huir de aquel lugar. No se trataba únicamente de iniciar una escapada, sino de enfrentarse a la gran extensión sobre la que se alzaba el jardín y, después, a lo que demonios que hubiera tras el muro.</p><p>Tal vez el recinto estuviera en medio de una inmensa llanura y se viera obligado a caminar durante horas a cielo abierto. Éste se le antojaba uno de los espacios más terroríficos que Levi pudiera imaginar, un páramo inmenso en el que no hubiera ningún lugar donde esconderse ni sentirse protegido del terrorífico mundo exterior.</p><p>Por eso necesitaba que aquel chico le acompañara. Era imprescindible tener a alguien en quien apoyarse si la angustia se adueñaba de su cerebro, si se le cortaba la respiración, si el mundo se le caía encima. Sin ayuda era hombre muerto.</p><p>Se sentó en el tatami a la espera de la hora acordada. Se había comido la cena que había aparecido, de nuevo misteriosamente, en el centro de la sala. Se trataba de unos fideos adobados con unas verduras que daban al plato un sabor intenso. Se los tragó desganado, más por necesidad de hacer acopio de energías que por apetito, y a continuación paseó por la sala durante un rato.</p><p>Se mordió las uñas, nervioso como estaba, y recordó la costumbre de Hange de hacer lo mismo. Pensó en ella. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de verla!</p><p>Se tumbó en el futón porque de repente se encontró algo cansado y miró el techo recordando el rostro de su amiga. Cerró ligeramente los ojos y, cuando volvió a abrirlos, el sol ya asomaba por encima del muro. </p><p>¡<em>Se había quedado dormido y había empezado un nuevo día</em>!</p><p>Se levantó de un salto y abrió la puerta de su habitación. En el jardín deambulaban los individuos de siempre, aquella especie de zombis que no interactuaban entre sí, pero no reconoció a su amigo por ningún lado.</p><p>Temió que hubiera acudido a la cita y, al comprobar que Levi no estaba junto al portal, hubiera huido solo.</p><p>No podía reprochárselo.</p><p>
  <em>¡Cómo podía haberse quedado dormido en un momento tan crucial como aquél!</em>
</p><p>Golpeó rabioso la pared de papel con el puño e hizo un boquete. Había perdido una oportunidad de oro y ahora estaba solo. Escapar sin la ayuda de su compañero sería un suicidio. </p><p>Estaba perdido.</p><p>Cayó de rodillas y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. No quería que los secuestradores le vieran llorando, pero la sensación de impotencia le escocía tanto que no pudo evitarlo. Soltó toda su rabia a través de los ojos, golpeó el tatami con los puños, se dejó vencer por la desesperanza. Y entonces, cuando levantó la cabeza de nuevo, no pudo creer lo que vio. ¡Su amigo estaba en mitad del jardín! Lo estaba mirando, con una gran sonrisa marcada en los labios, feliz por el reencuentro.</p><p>Levi estuvo a punto de salir corriendo para abrazarlo, pero consiguió reprimirse y, haciendo algunos movimientos con las manos, le indicó que se había quedado dormido.</p><p>El otro respondió que él también había caído en brazos del sueño.</p><p>Les parecía sorprendente que ambos hubieran sido tan descuidados como para cerrar los ojos en una noche tan especial como aquélla y, de repente, los dos alcanzaron la misma conclusión: debían de haberles puesto algún tipo de somnífero en la comida.</p><p>Levi sintió un estremecimiento. Si les habían drogado, sin duda era porque sabían que estaban tramando algo.</p><p>Disimuladamente, miró a ambos lados buscando a alguien que los estuviera espiando. No vio a nadie. Ni una cámara, ni un guardián, sólo los desdichados de costumbre que erraban por el jardín como almas en el Purgatorio.</p><p>Aun así, resultaba evidente que tenían que ser más prudentes y, haciendo una última señal a su compañero, le indicó que esa misma noche volverían a intentarlo, insistiendo en que no debían probar la comida para no volver a caer rendidos.</p><p>El otro le hizo entender que le había comprendido y, por segunda vez, esperaron a que cayera la noche para poner en marcha su plan.</p><p>Levi se pasó el resto del día dando vueltas en su habitación, esperando a que llegara el momento de la verdad.</p><p>Le aterraba pensar que los sicarios de la secta pudieran conocer sus planes, pero no por ello dejaría de ejecutarlos.</p><p>A fin de cuentas, ¿qué más podían hacerle? Ya estaba preso y, si todavía no lo habían matado, sería porque lo necesitaban. La obligación de todo prisionero es intentar huir. Y eso haría.</p><p>Ya quedaba poco para la hora acordada. El silencio lo cubría todo. Los prisioneros dormían, la noche estaba despejada, los grillos emitían su sonata.</p><p>Levi continuaba dando vueltas en su habitación.</p><p>No había probado la cena, intacta en el centro de la habitación, y el estómago le rugía. De vez en cuando, echaba un vistazo al exterior.</p><p>En el centro del jardín había una fuente y el gorgoteo del agua se entremezclaba con el silbido de la brisa. La luna todavía no había asomado por encima del muro, así que contempló el paisaje en actitud reverencial.</p><p>Meditó sobre todo lo que se estaba perdiendo por culpa de su agorafobia y deseó que llegara el día en que pudiera pasear con Hange bajo un cielo resplandeciente.</p><p>Si salía con vida de ésta, su existencia iba a pegar un giro de ciento ochenta grados.</p><p>Fue entonces, mientras pensaba en estas cosas, cuando vio dos sombras corriendo por el jardín. Al pasar bajo un farolillo, sus figuras adquirieron nitidez, revelando a dos individuos de pequeñas dimensiones, ambos con el cuerpo encorvado y el rostro cubierto, que se deslizaban sin hacer el menor ruido. Pese a la oscuridad, Levi los reconoció.</p><p>Eran los dos monstruos que siempre acompañaban a la Gran Dama y que acuchillaron hasta la muerte a Ojo de Tiburón en el avión que los trajo a Japón.</p><p>Aquellos seres repugnantes se escurrieron entre las sombras, refugiándose tras los árboles y bordeando la fuente, hasta alcanzar una de las habitaciones del recinto. Abrieron la puerta sin emitir el más mínimo chasquido, y entraron.</p><p>Levi percibió un ligero forcejeo que dejaba claro que estaban atacando a uno de los prisioneros, el cual trataba de defenderse inútilmente. Menos de un minuto después, los dos enanos salieron de nuevo al jardín. Arrastraban un cuerpo inerte y, al pasar de nuevo bajo el farolillo, Levi pudo distinguir el rostro del desdichado: <em>era su compañero de fuga.</em></p><p>Una oleada de pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo. Ya no había duda: los miembros de la secta estaban al corriente de sus planes. Si habían llegado hasta el chico era porque sabían que pretendía escapar.</p><p>Pronto irrumpirían en el cuarto de Levi para apalearlo con la misma furia. «<em>El chico de la habitación</em>» no podía moverse. Los músculos se le habían agarrotado, el sudor le cubría el cuerpo, tenía ganas de gritar.</p><p>Se acurrucó en una esquina con el cuerpo sometido a unos terribles espasmos. No obstante, cuando menos lo esperaba, sintió una oleada de calor subiéndole por el pecho.</p><p>Era el coraje.</p><p>Se sentía tan atrapado que, sin saber cómo, sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se incorporó, aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y se echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.</p><p>Salió al jardín sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, sin acordarse de su agorafobia, borrando de su cabeza a los dos monstruos, y corrió hacia el portal confiando en que estuviera abierto.</p><p>Era una acción arriesgada, pero bombeaba tanta adrenalina por sus venas que no se planteó lo que estaba haciendo.</p><p>Tropezó con algunos arbustos que se interpusieron en su camino. La oscuridad era tan absoluta que no veía dónde pisaba, así que se cayó en varias ocasiones, incorporándose de inmediato y echando a correr de nuevo.</p><p>Alcanzó el portal enseguida y sacó el travesaño que unía las puertas.</p><p>La madera cedió sin oponer ninguna resistencia y empujó las hojas con ansia. El portal cedió. No le habían mentido: ¡estaba abierto!</p><p>Se sintió eufórico al saberse a punto de abandonar aquella cárcel. Ahogó un alarido de júbilo. Había vencido la agorafobia y la libertad se encontraba a un paso.</p><p>No se lo podía creer.</p><p>Cuando las hojas cedieron lo suficiente como para que su cuerpo pudiera colarse por el resquicio, se deslizó hacia el exterior. La noche seguía enlutada y la visibilidad era nula.</p><p>Echó a correr de nuevo ¡hacia la libertad, hacia Hange!</p><p>Pero no había dado ni quince pasos cuando sus ojos, cada vez más acostumbrados a las tinieblas, divisaron algo extraño a escasos metros. Al principio no discernió de qué se trataba, pero pronto distinguió claramente un segundo muro.</p><p>El recinto estaba cercado por una segunda muralla que se alzaba majestuosa ante sus ojos. Por suerte, también había un portalón que tal vez estuviera abierto.</p><p>Corrió hasta alcanzarlo y, cuando trató de levantar el travesaño, no cedió de ninguna manera.</p><p>La luz se hizo de pronto.</p><p>Cinco enormes focos se encendieron desde las alamedas del muro.</p><p>Nerviosos círculos luminiscentes bailaron sobre la hierba hasta que localizaron al fugitivo.</p><p>Levi se echó el brazo al rostro para evitar aquella luz cegadora y una sirena ensordecedora hizo añicos el silencio.</p><p>La parte alta de la muralla se llenó de guardias que desenfundaron sus rifles y apuntaron al prisionero, que levantó rápidamente las manos para evitar que le dispararan.</p><p>A continuación se abrieron unas pequeñas portezuelas a los pies de la muralla, de donde surgió una jauría de perros que emprendió la carrera hacia Levi.</p><p>La luz de los focos rebotaba contra los colmillos de esas bestias entrenadas para matar. De sus fauces brotaban hilos de saliva y los ladridos llegaban a ahogar el estruendo de las sirenas.</p><p>La primera fiera que alcanzó a Levi lo derrumbó con sus patas delanteras y se mantuvo sobre su pecho, con el hocico a pocos centímetros, deseando destrozarle la cara a mordiscos.</p><p>El resto de los perros se limitó a rodearlo, gruñendo como animales salvajes, pero ninguno hizo uso de sus colmillos.</p><p>Enseguida aparecieron los guardianes del recinto. Eran unos diez hombres con el rostro embozado y el cuerpo cubierto por un uniforme negro.</p><p>Le apuntaron con sus rifles y le ordenaron que no se moviera. Lo mantuvieron tumbado durante varios minutos, con los focos cegándole, los perros amenazándole y los rifles intimidándole. Levi no entendía por qué no se lo llevaban a algún calabozo. La respuesta no tardó en llegar.</p><p>La sirena dejó de retumbar, las luces perdieron intensidad y los perros se sentaron sobre sus patas traseras. Levi levantó ligeramente la cabeza y vio a alguien acercándose.</p><p>Era la Gran Dama, que venía seguida de sus dos enanos y de la anciana que unos días antes había tratado de engatusarlo.</p><p>Akiko Watanabe se acercó hasta donde estaba Levi y se quedó mirándolo desde allá arriba con una cara que rezumaba desprecio e ira.</p><p>—Pobre infeliz —dijo de pronto—. Te dimos una oportunidad y no la has aprovechado. Ahora sólo nos queda un camino.</p><p>La anciana dio un paso al frente y, colocándose junto a la Gran Dama, añadió:</p><p>—Sí, mi querido niño. El camino del dolor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. http://6_EL SALÓN INTERNACIONAL DEL VIDEOJUEGO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lo primero que llamó la atención a Sam de la chica que se había presentado en el apartamento fue su cutis terso y blanquecino. Si te quedabas mirando fijamente su rostro, podías llegar a creer que te encontrabas frente a una muñeca de porcelana: los ojos tan sutilmente rasgados que parecían dibujados con un pincel, los labios finos de color cereza, la melena lisa que caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda, la delicadeza y la armonía de una cara llena de simetrías. Sam no sabía si los japoneses creían en los ángeles, pero, en caso de que fuera así, debían de parecerse mucho a esa chica.</p><p>Quizá con la intención de humanizar un poco su aspecto, la muchacha se había puesto un piercing en una ceja que le añadía una nota sexy y desafiante. El resultado, buscado o no, era un atractivo si cabe mayor.</p><p>El resto de su aspecto pugnaba por ser normal: jeans descoloridos, sudadera gris con capucha, botas negras con cierre de velcro. Como único complemento, una bolsa de deporte muy desgastada, en uno de cuyos laterales apenas se podía distinguir el logo de Adidas.</p><p>Sam estaba absorto frente a la recién llegada, mientras que Hange la observaba imperturbable. Había visto a muchas chicas idénticas en el aeropuerto de Narita, por lo que no le encontraba nada especial.</p><p>Por lo menos, se dijo, no había aparecido otra niña disfrazada de castor o de árbol de Navidad.<br/>—Hola, soy Naoko —dijo entrando en el apartamento y extendiendo la mano.</p><p>Quedó claro que Naoko estaba familiarizada con el piso, ya que se dirigió directamente hacia las ventanas; se asomó de forma discreta para echar un vistazo y comprobó que nadie los estaba espiando. Sam aprovechó el momento para echarle un vistazo de arriba abajo y pensó que, pese a su delgadez, la chica gozaba de una constitución atlética envidiable.</p><p>Hange, en cambio, concluyó que estaba hecha un fideo o, mejor dicho, que necesitaba comer muchos más fideos.</p><p>Naoko dejó la bolsa de Adidas sobre la mesa del comedor y, tras descorrer la cremallera, sacó dos prendas que les ofreció en el acto:<br/>—Pónganselas.</p><p>Se trataba de unas sudaderas del mismo modelo que lucía ella, con capucha y sin dibujo, pero de diferente color. Roja para Sam, verde para Hange. Al probárselas descubrieron que les iban como un guante. No es que fueran de su talla, sino que parecían haber sido confeccionadas a medida.</p><p>—Un equipamiento de camuflaje personalizado —comentó Sam con ganas de hacerse el gracioso, aunque sintiéndose al momento estúpido, puesto que ninguna de las dos chicas rió.</p><p>Naoko se encaminó en silencio, y siempre con el rostro circunspecto, a la pila de la cocina. Se agachó, abrió las portezuelas y sacó una bolsa de plástico oculta entre las tuberías.</p><p>De vuelta al comedor, extrajo de ella un minúsculo aparato reproductor de música, una especie de altavoz esférico de color lila coronado por una ranura, donde insertó un iPod del tamaño de una goma de borrar.</p><p>Sam y Hange cruzaron una mirada donde se reflejaba que había sido una lástima no saber que disponían de aquel artilugio para relajarse escuchando música, pero enseguida entendieron que habría sido una forma contraproducente de alertar sobre su presencia. Ahora, en cambio, Naoko puso en marcha el equipo y buscó una pieza de música clásica.</p><p>Unas notas de violín se esparcieron por la habitación y la japonesa encendió todas las luces de la casa.<br/>—Recojan lo imprescindible y síganme—les indicó—. Quédense siempre a mi lado y conversen con toda naturalidad.</p><p>Sam y Hange salieron del apartamento dejando la música y las luces encendidas, sin duda para hacer creer a los vecinos o los hipotéticos vigilantes que estaban dentro.</p><p>Al salir al exterior, los recibió un día que amenazaba lluvia. El cielo estaba encapotado y el frío se colaba por las costuras de la sudadera.</p><p>Había escaso movimiento en la calle, los restaurantes estaban cerrados y apenas entraba y salía gente de los pocos comercios abiertos que allí había. Imbuidos por esa atmósfera de tranquilidad, Hange y Sam no cumplieron con la orden número cuatro («conversen con toda naturalidad») que Naoko les había dado, pero sí con la número tres («quédense siempre a mi lado»).</p><p>Iban con los ojos bien abiertos, no porque sintieran que hubiera motivos para caer en la paranoia de que los estaban siguiendo, sino porque continuaban maravillados con los detalles de aquel país extraño.</p><p>La curiosidad orilló a Hange a preguntarle a Naoko qué significaban aquellos baberos rojos que ataban a las figuritas de piedra colocadas a las puertas de algunas casas.<br/>—Son para rogar a los dioses que mantengan la enfermedad y la muerte alejadas de los niños pequeños —le aclaró la nativa.</p><p>Sam no dejaba de recrearse en esa atleta con rostro de muñeca de porcelana y piercing en una ceja. Cada vez estaba más fascinado con ella, por lo que los detalles del paisaje quedaban en segundo plano. Le desconcertaba la fragilidad y pureza que transmitía.</p><p>Había algo religioso, mejor dicho místico, en su persona. Pero luego observaba el aro que decoraba su ceja y se le desmontaba la imagen: aquel elemento decorativo le sugería la espina en el tallo de la rosa.</p><p>También percibió el aroma afrutado que su piel emanaba, una nota sutil de eso mismo que debía de provocar que algunos vinos fueran deliciosos.</p><p>Con cada paso se acercaba más y más a la desconocida, embriagado por aquella fragancia. Por descontado, el único olor que penetraba por las fosas nasales de Hange era el de la hojarasca que alfombraba el suelo y el de aquella humedad que presagiaba tormenta.</p><p>Entraron en una boca de metro, pero, en vez de dirigirse al andén, cruzaron el pasillo y salieron por las escaleras que conducían al lado opuesto de la calle. Prosiguieron unos minutos más a pie hasta llegar a otra estación y esta vez sí que bajaron y compraron los boletos.</p><p>En el andén apenas había un par de personas. Al llegar el tren, sin embargo, Naoko se cuidó de no entrar en el mismo vagón que aquellos desconocidos. Tomaron asiento cerca de cuatro chicos uniformados que estaban enfrascados en sus celulares, ellas luciendo unas faldas chocantemente cortas y ellos con un pelo largo en forma de casco del que salían algunas mechas rubias.</p><p>Naoko sacó su teléfono y les pidió que la imitaran. Aparentar normalidad en un sitio público japonés pasaba antes por toquetear un aparato electrónico que por mantener una conversación. Los adolescentes se bajaron en la siguiente parada y nadie subió, por lo que se quedaron solos.</p><p>Naoko no perdió un instante en arrancar con un discurso que contenía las ansiadas explicaciones que Hange y Sam habían estado esperando desde que aterrizaran en Tokio:<br/>—La rama japonesa de la <em>fky7</em>, una organización internacional dedicada a combatir a la secta Koruki-ya, les da la bienvenida. Desde que hace algunos años la secta se propuso acabar con la tecnología sin reparar en costes humanos, hemos librado una guerra secreta para neutralizarla. Somos una fuerza global de resistencia a sus planes sanguinarios por devolver a la humanidad a la época de las tinieblas, a su demente propósito de eliminar todo rastro de aquello que más nos ha ayudado a progresar. Disponemos de células repartidas por diversos países, pero nuestra base de operaciones principal está aquí, en Tokio, donde también se encuentra el cuartel general de la secta. La mayoría de nuestros miembros son hackers sumamente cualificados. Su especialidad radica en luchar con aquello que tanto odian nuestros enemigos: las computadoras. El mundo sólo ha tenido conocimiento de la reactivación de los Koruki-ya desde hace relativamente pocos meses, en concreto desde que retomaron su actividad criminal, mientras que nosotros los llevamos estudiando y combatiendo desde hace más de una década. Sus primeras acciones consistieron en pequeños sabotajes que ni siquiera merecieron la atención de los medios de comunicación: incendios en tiendas Apple, palizas a ingenieros informáticos, ataques a camiones que transportaban material electrónico y ese tipo de cosas. Luego, fueron subiendo en intensidad hasta desembocar en el terror. Sin embargo, no albergamos la menor duda de que lo peor aún está por llegar. Se avecina el golpe definitivo, lo que la secta considera el Apocalipsis, el acto final que provocará una regeneración de la raza humana. Tanto los atentados mortales como los sacrificios de seres humanos han sido meros avisos o ensayos de la gran obra de destrucción y limpieza que llevan preparando desde hace años...<br/>—¿Qué papel juega Levi en todo esto? —la interrumpió Hange, a quien el relato de Naoko había encogido el corazón, recordándole que «<em>El chico de la habitación</em>» seguía en manos de aquellos maníacos.<br/>—Levi es una de las pruebas más palpables de que la secta se halla a las puertas de consumar lo que llaman la Tercera Fase de la Estrategia Global. En cuanto tuvimos los primeros indicios de que la Koruki-ya había comenzado a recopilar datos, a multiplicar sus contactos y a dar pasos hacia su particular Armagedón, empezaron a desaparecer muchos miembros de nuestra organización. No cualquier persona, sino gente meticulosamente escogida. Nuestros mayores expertos, los más capacitados para plantarles cara frente a una pantalla de ordenador, fueron raptados. Y si la mismísima Gran Dama se tomó la molestia de viajar a su país para traer aquí a Levi fue porque su talento con las computadoras no sólo suponía una amenaza para su organización, lo cual quedó ampliamente demostrado tras abortar el sacrificio de los seis usuarios de Facebook de su ciudad, sino porque era demasiado valioso como para no utilizarlo en sus propios fines.</p><p>Hange se disponía a interrumpirla por segunda vez, ya que las preguntas hervían en su cabeza —¿sabían en qué iba a consistir el plan final de la secta?, ¿cómo pensaban neutralizarlo?, ¿cómo pretendía conseguir la Koruki-ya que Levi trabajara para ellos?, ¿qué papel jugaría ella misma en todo el asunto?—, pero se quedó callada tan pronto como se abrieron las puertas y una riada de personas entró en el vagón.</p><p>Naoko dejó de hablar, sacó el celular del bolsillo y volvió a simular que se distraía con alguna aplicación.</p><p>Escasos minutos después, Naoko les indicó que se levantaran y los tres abandonaron el metro entre un tropel de gente.</p><p>Pese a que no había ningún indicio de que estuvieran siendo sometidos a vigilancia, se quedaron un rato sentados en un banco del otro andén. Cuando llegó un nuevo tren, en vez de subirse a él, se camuflaron entre el pasaje que descendió.</p><p>Se dirigieron hacia la salida amparados por la marabunta, serpenteando por un inmenso circuito de tiendas y restaurantes, una suerte de grandes almacenes subterráneos que muchas ciudades medianas ni siquiera tenían al nivel de la calle. Afuera los recibió una fina llovizna, unos nubarrones color carbón y algunos grados menos de temperatura.</p><p>—Pónganse las capuchas —les ordenó Naoko.</p><p>Hange y Sam se habían imaginado emergiendo en el centro de la ciudad, pero tanto la avenida en la que desembocaron como los edificios de los alrededores eran de tamaño medio. Se llevaron un chasco, ya que el auténtico Tokio continuaba resistiéndose a desplegarse ante sus ávidos ojos. No obstante, entendían que la prioridad no era hacer turismo, sino rescatar a Levi.</p><p>A primera vista, en aquel barrio no había mucha vida, pero, al girar a la izquierda por la primera calle, apareció un tumulto de jóvenes que se dirigían hacia el mismo destino: un enorme local que se levantaba al final de la calle. Algunos de esos chicos lucían sudaderas idénticas a las suyas.</p><p>Las llevaban con la capucha subida, por lo que de golpe la prenda adquirió sentido como elemento de camuflaje o, quién sabe, como uniforme de reconocimiento. Otros habían adoptado un look gótico y no faltaban los que iban disfrazados de personajes de manga o anime.</p><p>Naoko los condujo a través de aquella marea humana hasta la entrada del imponente edificio.</p><p>Un come-cocos de unos diez metros de diámetro y de un intenso color amarillo coronaba la marquesina y, bajo ese icono de los videojuegos de los ochenta, había un rótulo luminoso con unos ideogramas japoneses que Naoko no se molestó en traducir, limitándose a entregarles una tarjeta de identificación.</p><p>Sólo posar los ojos en lo que les aguardaba en el interior del local, entendieron que en aquel rótulo sólo podía leerse algo como «Palacio del Videojuego», «Salón Internacional del Videojuego» o, directamente, «Reunión Demencial de Frikis Adictos a los Videojuegos».</p><p>Bajo una bóveda de cristal situada en el centro del majestuoso edificio colgaban enormes pantallas de televisión en las que se reproducían las escenas que se desarrollaban en los distintos monitores repartidos por la sala.</p><p>Cientos de chicos, quizá miles, jugaban a videojuegos que, por norma general, consistían en matar a alguien, ya fueran zombis, monstruos, aliens o soldados futuristas.</p><p>Siguieron a Naoko entre el bullicio, intimidados por la música repetitiva que escupían los altavoces, y fueron fijándose en toda aquella caterva de fanáticos: unos llevaban gorras con latas de refrescos adheridas a los laterales; otros se habían colocado tiritas en los dedos para protegerlos de las rozaduras con el teclado; algunos más se protegían los ojos con unas gafas de colores que dotaban a sus rostros de un aspecto psicodélico...</p><p>Tanto Hange como Sam no pudieron dejar de notar que un buen número de los presentes, en su mayoría encapuchados por sus sudaderas, llevaban tatuado el símbolo «<em>fky7</em>» en el dorso de la muñeca.<br/>Quisieron interrogar a Naoko sobre aquel descubrimiento, pero ella continuaba avanzando con la mirada clavada en el suelo, como si buscara evitar las cámaras de videovigilancia colocadas por todo el recinto.</p><p>Al llegar al final de la sala, abrió una puerta en la que se veía el símbolo universal de «Salida de Emergencias» y se adentraron en un pasillo desierto que desembocaba en un ascensor.</p><p>Naoko pasó una tarjeta por una ranura y se encendió una luz roja.<br/>—¿Qué significa <em>fky7</em>? —preguntó Sam mientras esperaban a que llegara el montacargas.<br/>—Las letras responden a «Fight Koruki-ya», y el número indica la célula a la que pertenece cada miembro. Japón es la séptima. Aunque aquí está la base de operaciones principal, la organización fue creada en otro país. Pero eso es otra historia...</p><p>Cuando el ascensor los depositó en la planta superior, Naoko los condujo hasta otra puerta a la que también accedieron con una tarjeta de banda magnética.</p><p>Entraron en una sala de no más de treinta metros cuadrados en la que había una veintena de personas, todas con la sudadera, aunque esta vez con la capucha bajada.</p><p>Tecleaban frenéticamente frente a unas computadoras en cuyas pantallas sólo aparecían cifras y códigos sobre un fondo verdusco. Nadie los saludó, ni siquiera se dieron la vuelta para mirarlos.</p><p>Naoko fue a hablar con un chico y Hange y Sam se acercaron a los ventanales, desde donde se divisaba una panorámica del interior del local.</p><p>Ellos, sin embargo, no podían ser vistos, ya que quedaban protegidos por unos cristales tintados sobre los que se proyectaban anuncios.</p><p>—Siéntate aquí, Hange.<br/>Las palabras de Naoko rompieron el encantamiento que les provocaba observar el espectáculo que se desarrollaba a sus pies.<br/>—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? —preguntó Hange mientras tomaba asiento frente a una computadora con webcam.<br/>—Salvar la vida de Levi —contestó Naoko—. Eres su única esperanza.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. http://7_LA CABAÑA DE LOS RECUERDOS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al principio Levi no se dio cuenta de que estaba sujeto a una silla. Se despertó lentamente, como si saliera del sueño más profundo que jamás hubiera experimentado, y le costó tomar conciencia de su propio cuerpo. Tenía la mente embotada, como si saliera de la peor de las resacas, y la boca pastosa, suplicando por un poco de agua.</p><p>Quiso frotarse los ojos, pero sus brazos no respondían y, al querer entender los motivos de esa inmovilidad, descubrió que tenía las manos atadas al respaldo de la silla. Sus tobillos también estaban amarrados a las patas del mueble y una cuerda rodeaba su cintura imposibilitando cualquier movimiento.</p><p>—¡Qué diablos! —masculló mientras trataba de desatarse.<br/>De repente dos puntos de luz sacaron la estancia de las tinieblas y Levi cerró instintivamente los ojos, violentados por tan agresiva fosforescencia.</p><p>Aquellas luminiscencias le cegaban y la visión se le llenó de puntos multicolor. Aun así, la curiosidad era más fuerte que el dolor y, cuando levantó los párpados y miró a su alrededor, descubrió que no se encontraba en su propia habitación, ni en las dependencias del Hogar Fuller, ni en la sala donde lo habían mantenido encerrado durante los últimos días.</p><p>Resultaba difícil de creer, pero se hallaba en un lugar mucho más tenebroso. Un lugar del pasado. Un lugar que creía haber dejado atrás.</p><p>—No, no, no —murmuró.</p><p>Levi se hallaba en una cabaña dolorosamente familiar, una cuyo recuerdo había permanecido enterrado en su cerebro durante mucho tiempo.</p><p>Descubrirse entre aquellas cuatro paredes provocó que el mayor de sus traumas erupcionara desde los abismos de su memoria. El origen de todos sus males, de esa agorafobia que lo martirizaba, lo envolvió desafiante.</p><p>Levi miró a su alrededor tratando de certificar que, realmente, era el mismo lugar que aquél donde se plantó la semilla de su enfermedad mental cuando tenía nueve años.</p><p>Se trataba de un único espacio, construido a partir de troncos de pino e iluminado por dos lámparas de aceite colocadas en esquinas opuestas. Delante de él había una puerta flanqueada por dos ventanas; a su derecha, una estufa de leña, una mesa y dos sillas; a su izquierda, un gran arcón de madera y un perchero con varios abrigos. Todo estaba dispuesto igual que aquella noche fatídica que ahora, tantos años después, surgía de la oscuridad de sus recuerdos como la mano de un muerto saliendo de un féretro.</p><p>Ocurrió en mitad del bosque, durante una noche de tormenta. Su padre le había llevado a la montaña, igual que había hecho algunos años antes con sus dos hermanos mayores, tanto con su hermano como con su hermana. Era una costumbre que se remontaba a los tiempos de su tatarabuelo, cuando éste decidió que no había mejor rito de transición para un niño que quería convertirse en adulto que pasar unos días en medio de un bosque, aislado del mundo moderno, rendido a la naturaleza.</p><p>La tradición decía que, cuando uno de los hijos cumplía los nueve años, debía enfrentarse a un fin de semana en la cabaña más recóndita, aislada e incómoda de cuantas pudieran encontrarse. Había comenzado sólo para los chicos de la familia, pero como era una prueba de madurez, una forma de fortalecer el carácter, un método para infundirles valor a los más pequeños haciéndoles entender que el ser humano no nació rodeado de comodidades, sino en terrenos abruptos y escarpados, su padre lo había aplicado también a su hermana.</p><p>En resumen, era un viaje a los orígenes, una introducción al coraje y un modo de unir al padre con el hijo o la hija.</p><p>La madre de Levi nunca aprobó una costumbre que consideraba absurda y ridícula, especialmente en pleno siglo XXI. No le convencía en absoluto la necesidad de «elevar el espíritu» aislándose y pasando frío, pero nunca pudo imponer su voluntad sobre la de su marido. Además, cuando los niños se enteraban de que les había llegado el momento de perpetuar una tradición familiar tan antigua, se ponían como locos de contento, contando los minutos para que diera inicio la aventura más fascinante de sus cortas vidas.</p><p>Fantaseaban con la idea de pasar un fin de semana lejos de casa, hombro con hombro junto a su padre, teniendo que luchar contra las inclemencias de la naturaleza, durmiendo en el suelo dentro de sacos, comiendo lo que pudieran recolectar y pescar, recogiendo troncos para la estufa de leña, mirando las estrellas en la quietud de la noche.</p><p>Sus mentes estaban intoxicadas con demasiados cuentos y películas, razonaba la madre, resignada a ceder.</p><p>Así pues, la mañana en que Levi cumplió los nueve años, después de haber oído centenares de veces las historias que sus hermanos narraban sobre los maravillosos momentos transcurridos en aquella cabaña, llegó su turno. Su padre entró en su dormitorio, se sentó a los pies de su cama y, con la mirada severa, le dijo:<br/>—Toma la mochila. Nos vamos a la cabaña.</p><p>Levi estaba entusiasmado. Sabía que, transcurrido aquel fin de semana, se sentiría un adulto y no cabía en sí de gozo. Tanto era así que desdeñó la ayuda de su madre para preparar la mochila y, cuando hubo guardado todo lo necesario, se dirigió al salón con la cabeza bien alta. <br/>Su padre lo esperaba en el sofá, con las llaves del coche en una mano y una linterna en la otra. Se levantó y, sin decir una palabra, se dirigió hacia la puerta.</p><p>Levi lo siguió en silencio, adoptando el mismo tono ceremonioso de su progenitor. Se montaron en el todoterreno y miraron hacia la casa antes de arrancar. Su madre, su hermano y su hermana, los observaban desde el portal. La primera, con cara de estar mordiendo un limón; su hermano y su hermana, con cara de envidia.</p><p>Levi sintió ganas de correr hacia su madre y decirle que no se preocupara por nada, pero no quería comportarse como un niño, así que ni siquiera le devolvió el beso que ella le lanzó al viento. El coche arrancó. Empezaba la aventura.</p><p>El plan consistía en pasar tres noches en la montaña, lejos de la civilización, en un refugio al que sólo se podía acceder a través de un sendero angosto. El primer día todo salió a pedir de boca.</p><p>Su padre y él pescaron en un riachuelo, subieron una colina escarpada, se calentaron en la estufa de leña... Levi era el chico más feliz del mundo sintiendo cómo se le pegaba algo de la hombría de su padre.</p><p>Pero la segunda noche todo cambió drásticamente, empezando por la meteorología. De golpe, el cielo se encapotó y la luna se ocultó tras las nubes. Alguien había extendido un manto negro sobre la faz de la tierra y el sol trataba de abrir una brecha en la tela lanzando fogonazos en forma de rayos.</p><p>La lluvia irrumpió con furia, convirtiendo el terreno en un lodazal del todo impracticable.<br/>Angustiado por las adversidades del tiempo, el padre de Levi insinuó que convendría suspender la escapada y regresar lo antes posible a casa. La sugerencia despertó un furibundo rechazo de su hijo, que ya se veía soportando a su hermano llamándole niñita y a los compañeros de clase, a quienes ya había maravillado con la legendaria peripecia a la que iba a enfrentarse, burlándose de él por haber salido corriendo por cuatro gotitas de nada.</p><p>Su padre entendió que el chico necesitaba esa experiencia con toda su alma y aceptó quedarse.</p><p>Fue el error más grande de su vida.</p><p>Apenas diez minutos después de que discutieran sobre la conveniencia o no de dar por concluida la expedición, la lluvia se intensificó hasta causar un estruendo apabullante y cegar cuanto ocurría en el exterior. Los rayos caían alrededor de la cabaña y las ramas se desgajaban por culpa de las rachas de viento. De vez en cuando un relámpago iluminaba el bosque. Dominada por la cólera, la naturaleza daba muestras de desear arrasarlo todo. <br/>Para colmo, Levi, que en lo más profundo de su ser estaba aterrado, creía ver siluetas humanas tras la maleza.<br/>Su padre empezó a palidecer cuando descubrió que el celular carecía de cobertura.</p><p>El temporal debía de haber destrozado los repetidores de la zona y ahora sí que estaban absolutamente incomunicados. Levi había tratado de comportarse como el hombrecito que había empezado a creerse, pero, al ver que su padre se desmoronaba, terminó rompiendo a llorar.</p><p>Su presunto bautismo como adulto había degenerado en una pesadilla y, cuando un rayo taló un árbol y éste cayó sobre el coche, suplicó a su progenitor que lo llevara a casa.</p><p>El niño que Levi continuaba llevando dentro asomó en mitad de la tormenta y su padre, viéndose incapacitado para calmarlo, tomó una decisión equivocada, una que jamás podría olvidar.</p><p>—Hijo mío, vas a tener que quedarte solo —le dijo arrodillándose frente a él—. Tengo que salir a pedir ayuda. No podemos quedarnos aquí.<br/>—¡No me dejes! —gritó Levi.<br/>—No tengo más remedio, cariño. No tenemos teléfono, el coche está aplastado y el agua empieza a deslizarse por la ladera de la montaña. Necesitamos que vengan a rescatarnos.<br/>—¡Llévame contigo!<br/>—No puedo, hijo. La tormenta es demasiado intensa. Necesito tener las manos libres para llegar lo antes posible hasta algún punto de socorro.<br/>—¡Correré a tu lado! ¡No tendrás que preocuparte por mí! ¡Te lo juro!<br/>—No puede ser, lo siento. Es muy peligroso. Tendrás que quedarte solo, pero volveré a por ti lo antes posible —le dijo su padre antes de colocarle las manos sobre los hombros y añadir—: Ahora sí que tendrás que comportarte como un auténtico hombre. Escúchame bien: ¡no salgas fuera bajo ninguna circunstancia! Aunque yo tarde en regresar, aunque parezca que la tormenta se ha acabado, aunque creas que estás a salvo, ¡no abandones la cabaña! ¡Afuera está el peligro: hay animales, hay riadas, hay árboles cayendo! ¡Ahí fuera todo es una amenaza para tu vida, sólo estarás a salvo aquí dentro! ¿Me entiendes? ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? No salgas al exterior bajo ninguna circunstancia. ¡Júramelo!<br/>—Lo juro.<br/>—Repítelo.<br/>—Juro que me quedaré encerrado en esta habitación —dijo, solemne, Levi.<br/>—Eso es, hijo mío, eso es: sólo estarás a salvo si continúas encerrado en esta habitación.</p><p>El padre abrió la puerta de la cabaña y se introdujo en las fauces de la noche. La cortina de agua se lo tragó inmediatamente.</p><p>Abandonado en aquella cabaña tan frágil, Levi no tardó en sentir miedo, un miedo auténtico, un terrible y gélido y espantoso miedo, en sus entrañas. Estaba solo y ahí fuera respiraba el peligro como un animal al acecho, un peligro al que su padre se estaba enfrentando sin más armas que sus manos y una linterna. Se sentó detrás de la puerta para esperar el regreso de su progenitor, pero los minutos pasaban y la puerta no se abría.</p><p>La tormenta continuaba golpeando el tejado de la cabaña, el viento azotaba las ventanas, las ramas de los árboles se agitaban... Se diría que en cualquier momento podía venirse abajo la estructura de la cabaña y enterrarlo en vida bajo los escombros.</p><p>La situación empeoró al aparecer un elemento con el que Levi no contaba.</p><p><em>Algo</em> empezó a rascar la puerta desde el exterior.</p><p>En un principio pensó que se trataba de su padre intentando llamarlo y corrió hacia la entrada dispuesto a abrirla, pero en última instancia se extrañó de que ese sonido fuera como el de una rozadura y no el golpe seco que se suele dar cuando se llama a la puerta. De manera que no abrió, optando por acercarse a la ventana y echar un vistazo afuera.</p><p>Tuvo que subirse a una silla para alcanzar el marco y usar la manga de su camisa para limpiar el vaho de los cristales. Y entonces, mientras realizaba esta operación, unas enormes fauces surgieron de la noche.<br/>¡<em>Era un lobo</em>! <br/>Y no estaba solo. Una jauría de lobos había rodeado la cabaña y rascaba las paredes en su intento de acceder al interior y atacarlo hasta reducirlo a un montón de huesos. Se cayó de la silla y todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar salvajemente.</p><p>Por primera vez en seis años, Levi recordó aquella noche con una nitidez extraordinaria. Aquellos hechos habían quedado sepultados en su subconsciente, como si hubieran desaparecido de su memoria por arte de magia.</p><p>Los psiquiatras que habían tratado de liberarlo de su agorafobia jamás consiguieron que sacara a relucir aquella conmoción. Sabían que anidaba dentro de él porque su madre y su padre, que para aquel entonces ya se habían divorciado, lo explicaban a todos los médicos que contrataban, pero ninguno había logrado que fuera el propio Levi quien expulsara aquellas remembranzas.</p><p>Sin embargo, ahora mismo, perdido en algún lugar recóndito de Japón e inmovilizado en una silla colocada en el centro de una cabaña idéntica a la de su infancia, todo salía a la luz y las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Levi.</p><p>Ahora recordaba el sufrimiento atroz que padeció durante las horas en las que estuvo escondido tras la estufa de leña, soportando los aullidos de los lobos y el traqueteo de la lluvia contra las ventanas.</p><p>También afloró lo ocurrido al llegar el amanecer, cuando el temporal amainó y su padre regresó con los dos agentes forestales que, ayudados por un bulldozer, habían abierto un sendero por un bosque ahora dantesco.</p><p>Su progenitor abrió la puerta de golpe, temiendo que le hubiera ocurrido algo a su hijo, y cuando lo vio escondido tras la estufa, corrió a abrazarlo.</p><p>Levi reaccionó abalanzándose contra él y golpeándole furioso el pecho mientras gritaba:<br/>—¡Me dejaste solo, me dejaste solo! ¡Nunca te lo perdonaré! ¡Te odio!</p><p>Aquella noche marcó el inicio de la ruptura de la familia de Levi. Su madre jamás perdonó a su marido que abandonara a su hijo de nueve años en mitad de una tormenta, y el padre, en gran medida arrepentido por su comportamiento, no soportó la presión de su propia esposa y el rechazo de su propio hijo.</p><p>Después llegó el «<b><em>Gran Boom</em></b>» y Levi se convirtió en el chico que tenía pánico a los espacios abiertos, que estaba convencido de que más allá de su guarida todo era peligro, que temía que los lobos fueran a devorarlo apenas saliera al exterior.</p><p>Se convirtió en «<em>El chico que vivía encerrado en una habitación</em>».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. http://8_UN VÍNCULO EMOCIONAL DE RESISTENCIA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todos los hackers dejaron de teclear al unísono y un silencio sepulcral se expandió por la habitación. Hange había gritado un «¿¿¿<em>Qué</em>???» tan alto que incluso los informáticos más concentrados habían pegado un salto en sus asientos.</p><p>Sólo el rumor amortiguado de la música que se filtraba por las ventanas y del rugido de las partidas que se jugaban en la planta baja rompió el muro de mutismo.</p><p>Hange miraba fijamente a Naoko con expresión de incredulidad, mientras que la japonesa se mantenía inalterable, con el rostro de porcelana impávido, con la misma indiferencia que si estuviera decidiendo de qué color pintaba las paredes del comedor.</p><p>Sam iba alternando la observación de su amiga occidental, la cual semejaba un volcán expulsando un primer escupitajo de lava, a la de su guía oriental, la cual hacía pensar en un témpano de hielo que, habiéndose desgajado de un glaciar, flotara por el océano sin rumbo fijo.</p><p>El resto de los presentes en la sala simulaba no haberse percatado del conflicto manteniendo los ojos en sus monitores, si bien el hecho de que todos estuvieran aguantando la respiración delataba sus ansias por saber qué ocurriría a continuación.</p><p>—¿Me estás pidiendo que me siente delante de una computadora y que salve la vida de Levi y, al mismo tiempo, te niegas a darme más explicaciones? —preguntó una Hange profundamente alterada.</p><p>Sam, que nunca la había visto así de enfurecida, entendió que su amiga estaba liberando la tensión acumulada desde que habían aterrizado en Tokio.</p><p>—Llevamos no sé cuánto tiempo metidos en un piso como terroristas a la espera de realizar un atentado —continuó gritando Hange mientras hacía grandes aspavientos con los brazos—. ¡Nadie nos ha preguntado cómo nos encontrábamos! ¡Nadie nos ha llamado para tranquilizarnos! ¡Nadie se ha esforzado lo más mínimo por explicarnos qué diablos estaba ocurriendo! Y ahora te pones a darme órdenes como quien pide que le pasen la sal. ¡Esto es de locos!</p><p>Naoko continuaba mirando a su interlocutora como si se tratara de una planta frente a la que debiera decidir si regar o no. Hange, cada vez más irritada ante la indiferencia de la japonesa, soltaba bufidos sin cesar.</p><p>—Supongo que tú estarás convencida de que hemos de estarte agradecidos por habernos conseguido los boletos de avión, por habernos proporcionado comida y por habernos traído hasta aquí, ¿no? —dijo Hange con tono irónico—. Pues, ¿sabes qué?, habría preferido pagar el viaje, la comida y la estancia de mi propio bolsillo con tal de que nos hubiera recibido alguien lo suficientemente atento y respetuoso como para darse cuenta de que Sam y yo nos hallamos a miles de kilómetros de casa, apartados de nuestras familias, sin saber qué hacemos aquí, temerosos de lo que nos pueda pasar. Y quiero que sepas...</p><p>Repentinamente, Naoko le puso una mano en el hombro. El gesto tomó tan desprevenida a Hange que no sólo cortó su discurso de tajo, sino que la dejó paralizada.</p><p>Una de las cosas que más la había desconcertado desde que había aterrizado en Japón era la resistencia de los nativos a establecer contacto físico con otros seres humanos. En consecuencia, el hecho de que Naoko estuviera tocando a una desconocida ya era, de por sí, una significativa muestra de acercamiento, un llamamiento a cesar las hostilidades y a dialogar.</p><p>Sam también se había convertido en una estatua, aunque en su caso la quietud respondía al ferviente deseo de que hubiera sido a él a quien tocara Naoko.</p><p>—Síganme, hablaremos con más tranquilidad en otro sitio —Naoko resquebrajó de nuevo el silencio, y después retiró el brazo del hombro de Hange y se dirigió a la puerta por la que habían entrado.</p><p>Naoko los condujo hasta otra puerta al final del pasillo, la cual una vez más abrió pasando la banda magnética de su tarjeta por una ranura.</p><p>Entraron en una habitación minúscula que recordaba a aquéllas en las que un preso recibe a su abogado en las películas: paredes desnudas y de color gris, una mesa y dos sillas.</p><p>Lo que cambiaba era que, pegada a la pared del fondo, se levantaba una pantalla de unos dos metros de alto por tres de ancho. Sobre la mesa reposaba una computadora del que salía un cable que lo conectaba con la pantalla.</p><p>Sin decir nada, Naoko lo encendió y se sumergió en el teclado. Sam y Hange se quedaron de pie, a la expectativa, si bien la segunda debía hacer un esfuerzo para aguantarse las ganas de decir que no quería más jueguecitos.</p><p>No se le había disipado, ni mucho menos, la rabia que había propulsado sus palabras unos minutos atrás. Naoko dejó de teclear, se levantó para apagar las luces y dijo:<br/>—Quiero que miren estas imágenes.</p><p>Lo primero que apareció proyectado sobre la pantalla fue una vista aérea de una zona devastada con tanta violencia que parecía que un dios salvaje se hubiera ensañado con ella como castigo por algún pecado imperdonable: edificios reducidos a escombros, árboles calcinados como cerillas, aguas pantanosas anegando los parques, cadáveres de animales con los vientres hinchados, montañas de electrodomésticos y de objetos cotidianos, etc. Pero, por encima de aquellos restos de la catástrofe, destacaba un barco de pesca que había quedado suspendido sobre el tejado de una casa en ruinas, igual que si lo hubiera depositado allí un gigante que se hubiera cansado de jugar con él.</p><p>A continuación, la cámara sobrevolaba un enorme complejo industrial del que sólo podía adivinarse su aspecto original, ya que apenas quedaban en pie los andamios que un día conformaron su esqueleto. Entre los escombros de aquel lugar se adivinaban toneladas de cables, plástico y acero reducidas a un amasijo de desperdicios. Columnas de humo que se dispersaban por el aire dotando al cielo de un color cobrizo.</p><p>El escenario era desolador y provocaba un nudo en el estómago. Uno no podía imaginar que ningún tipo de vida humana, animal o vegetal fuera capaz de desarrollarse en aquel ambiente apocalíptico y, por más películas catastrofistas que uno hubiera visto, nada superaba a la devastación que la pantalla mostraba.</p><p>Sam y Hange observaban las imágenes en silencio, sintiendo un escalofrío surcándoles el espinazo, y los ojos se les humedecieron de tanto dolor como desprendían. Aún no se habían repuesto del shock cuando la pantalla se fundió a negro y Naoko encendió la luz.</p><p>—Lo que acaban de ver es parte de lo que se conoce como el «Desastre de Fukushima». En marzo de 2011 la acción combinada de un terremoto y un tsunami destruyó seis reactores nucleares ubicados en la villa de Okuma. Se produjeron explosiones, fugas radioactivas, nubes contaminantes, evacuaciones masivas y un sinfín de desgracias que convirtieron un perímetro de más de veinte kilómetros en una zona muerta. Sé que les resultará extremadamente difícil visualizar lo que les estoy contando, pero procuren imaginar este desastre nuclear, el mayor que ha conocido el mundo desde el acontecido en Chernóbil en 1986, multiplicado por doscientos.</p><p>Naoko hizo una pausa para que sus interlocutores se imaginaran un desastre de aquellas dimensiones. Sam y Hange sólo mostraban un desconcierto que se iba aproximando al pánico.</p><p>—Supongo que no habrán sido capaces de visualizar este escenario multiplicado por doscientos, pero ése es precisamente el objetivo final de la secta Koruki-ya. A eso es a lo que nos estamos enfrentando.<br/>—¿De qué demonios hablas? —acertó a pronunciar Sam.<br/>—Sabemos que la secta planea un ataque sincronizado en doscientas de las mayores centrales nucleares de todo el planeta. Ésa es la última fase de su Estrategia Global para acabar con la tecnología. De tener éxito, es lo más cerca que podemos llegar a estar del fin del mundo. Tanto los sacrificios contra usuarios de Facebook como los atentados contra medios de transporte de todo el mundo no fueron más que pequeños avisos, como prácticas de tiro antes de salir a la gran cacería. Nos consta que su ataque será cibernético, penetrando en las computadoras de las centrales con el fin de sabotearlos, y que su intención es sembrar el caos haciendo estallar los reactores.</p><p>—¿Y ustedes pretenden frenar un plan tan elaborado como ése? —preguntó, todavía incrédula, Hange.<br/>—Sí, pero cuando nuestros hackers descubrieron las intenciones de la secta, empezaron a ser secuestrados. Y no porque la Gran Dama quisiera eliminar a sus enemigos, sino porque quería obligarlos a trabajar para ellos.<br/>—¿Cómo? ¿Torturándolos?<br/>—Peor que eso —respondió Naoko.<br/>Volvió a sentarse frente al teclado inalámbrico y, de nuevo, los invitó a mirar la pantalla.<br/>—Ésta es una grabación clandestina —prosiguió— que nos consiguió uno de nuestros mejores hackers, el cual fue secuestrado hace pocas semanas. Durante un tiempo, nos filtraba secretamente información desde el interior del complejo. Estamos muy preocupados porque lleva días sin dar señales de vida y tememos que lo hayan descubierto.</p><p>El monitor mostró a un grupo de jóvenes de diferentes edades y etnias deambulando por un apacible jardín dotado de hermosos árboles, de un lago con cisnes, patos y nenúfares, de unos sinuosos caminos empedrados y de islas de flores. Sam y Hange observaron las imágenes confundidos, puesto que todo resultaba tan bucólico que se diría que las personas que caminaban por el jardín eran sumamente felices.</p><p>Sin embargo, transcurridos unos segundos, ambos advirtieron que algo no andaba bien. Las personas actuaban de un modo extraño y antinatural. No es que no conversaran, es que no se relacionaban en absoluto, como si cada una de ellas estuviera absolutamente sola en aquel lugar.</p><p>Una cosa era que los japoneses no fueran unos grandes expertos en relaciones interpersonales y otra muy distinta era que ignoraran por completo la existencia de semejantes con los que prácticamente se rozaban en un espacio cerrado que no debía de sobrepasar los cien metros cuadrados. Más que andar, flotaban sin una dirección determinada como esporas arrastradas por el viento.</p><p>«Parecen zombis», pensó Sam. «Son robots», se dijo para sus adentros Hange. Lo que acabó por dejarlos estupefactos fue ver el modo en que, sin previo aviso y como alertados por un mecanismo oculto a los cinco sentidos, todos se pusieron a mirar al sol con expresión ausente y a extender las palmas de las manos. Escasos minutos después, reanudaban su intrigante paseo a la manera de un sonámbulo en mitad de la noche.<br/>—¿Qué le ocurre a esa gente? —preguntó Hange.<br/>—Aquí está la respuesta a tu pregunta —contestó Naoko— sobre cuál es el arma de que dispone la secta para conseguir convertirlos en herramientas a su servicio. Recurren a unas técnicas de hipnosis, entre las que se incluye la administración de algún tipo de droga, y de lavado de cerebro que no hemos conseguido averiguar. Convierten a nuestros antiguos compañeros en criaturas sumisas e inofensivas. Sí que podemos hablar de tortura, pero psicológica.<br/>—¿Y Levi?<br/>—Me temo que no será una excepción. Todavía no deben de haber contado con tiempo suficiente como para someterlo, pero deben de estar asaltando su mente con todas las técnicas posibles. Ahora bien, tenemos dos elementos que juegan a nuestro favor. Por un lado, nos consta que el proceso de sometimiento requiere de unas semanas y, como Levi fue capturado recientemente, la secta debe de estar trabajando a contrarreloj. Por otro lado, la agorafobia de Levi hace que esté acostumbrado al aislamiento, lo que sin duda dificultará el proceso. Recluir a las víctimas en una habitación, privándolas de toda comunicación con el exterior y aprovechar su desconcierto y angustia para dominar su cerebro, suele ser una de las principales técnicas para doblegar la personalidad de los presos. <br/>En ese sentido, Levi dispone en su interior de un arma de resistencia extraordinaria.<br/>—Algo me dice que no será suficiente —intervino Sam.<br/>—Cierto. Por desgracia, el margen temporal y la enfermedad de Levi no bastan para evitar que logren programar su mente. Por eso necesitamos activar cuanto antes lo que nosotros denominamos el «<em>vínculo emocional de resistencia</em>».<br/>—¿El qué?<br/>—Está comprobado que una de las formas más infalibles y agresivas de acelerar el proceso de hipnosis radica en apartar de la mente del sujeto cualquier recuerdo de sus relaciones afectivas satisfactorias, dado que éstas actúan como los muros de contención ante cualquier ataque contra la identidad de las personas. Son como ganchos que permiten que las personas se mantengan ancladas a sus recuerdos, a su realidad y, por tanto, a su personalidad. Nos consta que tú, Hange, eres la persona más cercana a Levi y por eso necesitamos que fortalezcas en su mente ese «<em>vínculo emocional de resistencia</em>».</p><p>—¿Y cómo lo hago? —preguntó Hange algo cohibida ante la posibilidad de que conocieran los sentimientos que albergaba por «<em>El chico de la habitación</em>».</p><p>—No podemos enviarle una videograbación tuya, ya que llamaría mucho la atención y con toda probabilidad sería detectada por los sistemas de protección de la secta. Sólo podemos infiltrar una especie de microseñal que él sea capaz de relacionar contigo.</p><p>Tienes que pensar en una imagen que, cuando sea vista por Levi, la reconozca de inmediato y la vincule a ti. Puede ser cualquier cosa, una palabra, un objeto, un cuadro... Es necesario que pienses en algo que los una, algo que le haga recordar lo mucho que te necesita, y nuestros informáticos lo convertirán en una señal que enviarán a la computadora de Levi. Debemos apresurarnos, cada segundo cuenta.</p><p>Hange se puso a la tarea de inmediato. ¿En qué podía consistir aquella imagen? Como suele ocurrir cuando alguien es presionado a soltar algo, su mente se bloqueó.</p><p>Les rogó a Naoko y Sam que abandonaran la habitación y comenzó a dar vueltas por ella.</p><p>Pensó en una canción de Devils in Pekin, pero los hackers de la fky7 no conseguirían que pasara los filtros de seguridad de la secta. Tenía que dar con algún icono que resumiera las horas que Levi y ella habían pasado juntos, bien fuera delante de la webcam de la computadora, bien luchando contra La Sombra o contra Ojo de Tiburón.</p><p>«<em>Piensa, piensa, piensa</em>», se repetía. Desesperada por no ser capaz de encontrar nada que fuera a un mismo tiempo sencillo y significativo, potente y directo, tomó asiento frente a la pantalla.</p><p>Tenía que haber algo, seguro, pero qué, ¡<em>qué</em>!</p><p>Resopló, se levantó y dio dos vueltas más a la habitación. Volvió a sentarse de un salto rabioso.</p><p>Resopló. Y entonces se llevó las manos a la cara y, por el rabillo del ojo, dio con la respuesta anudada a una de sus muñecas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. http://9_LAS RAZONES DEL CRIMEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las náuseas trepaban por la garganta de Levi y los goterones de sudor emborronaban su visión.</p><p>El recuerdo de aquella experiencia lejana en la que fue abandonado por su padre en una cabaña del bosque había disparado su ansiedad, la cual surcaba su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica. Las paredes de ese decorado artificial donde había sido encerrado y maniatado para producirle un shock daban vueltas y más vueltas.</p><p>El techo parecía perder altura por segundos, amenazándolo con aplastarlo. Temía estar a punto de ser víctima de un ataque de nervios.</p><p>Ahora mismo habría dado cualquier cosa por tener a su lado a alguno de los psiquiatras que su madre le había llevado a casa en tantas ocasiones. Siempre rechazó los fármacos que le recetaban porque no quería acabar dependiendo de unas pastillas de colores, pero en este momento, a las puertas de que lo engullera el pánico, hubiera dado lo que fuera por cualquier ayuda que mantuviera su ansiedad a raya.</p><p>A medida que transcurrían las horas, el estado de nervios fue disipándose y Levi trató de comprender por qué lo habían encerrado en aquella cabaña de mentira. ¿Por qué se habían tomado la molestia de reproducir el lugar donde se plantó la semilla de su posterior enfermedad? ¿Por qué querían asaltarle con aquellos sucesos traumáticos?</p><p>Todas estas preguntas se hacía y todas quedaban sin respuesta, como lanzadas al vacío, como si nadie las oyera.</p><p>Sólo una cosa estaba clara: aquélla era la peor tortura de cuantas hubiera podido idear la secta Koruki-ya de cara a neutralizarlo.</p><p>Ni vídeos hipnotizadores, ni cajas de madera gigantes, ni ancianas con falsas promesas.</p><p>La concepción de esa cabaña revestía mucha más crueldad, latía en ella una intencionalidad perversa que sólo podía haber surgido de una mente maligna.</p><p>La habían construido para destrozar esa fortaleza que protege la personalidad de cualquier ser humano. Y lo peor era que todo apuntaba a que estaban saliéndose con la suya.</p><p>Levi rompió a llorar en silencio, odiando no poder evitar dar muestras de vulnerabilidad. En la habitación hacía frío y la humedad le erizó el vello, pero de repente la temperatura del habitáculo descendió de manera aún más brusca. Las lágrimas se congelaron a la altura de las mejillas, el aliento se convirtió en vaho y las puntas de sus dedos empezaron a perder sensibilidad.</p><p>El prisionero estaba tiritando, jamás había sentido un frío tan agresivo, los dientes le rechinaban.</p><p>La puerta se abrió y un chorro de luz inundó la estancia. Levi casi no podía abrir los ojos como consecuencia del frío que le pegaba los párpados, pero, cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien entrando en la sala, sintió una oleada de calor a escasos metros de él. La temperatura ambiente volvía a la normalidad a medida que el recién llegado se acercaba a la silla donde lo habían maniatado.</p><p>Una placentera sensación de calma inundó su espíritu cuando se sintió envuelto por aquella persona que emanaba calidez.</p><p>Ya no estaba angustiado, ya no estaba ansioso, ya no estaba crispado. Todo lo contrario.</p><p>Estaba tan a gusto que habría podido quedarse dormido en aquel preciso momento.</p><p>Sin embargo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerse despierto, Levi abrió poco a poco los ojos. Al principio sólo vio una figura alargada envuelta en una especie de aureola de color plomizo.</p><p>Pero sus pupilas no tardaron en aclimatarse a la claridad reinante y le permitieron distinguir la silueta de la Gran Dama.</p><p>Vestía un kimono rojo estampado con flores de loto y un moño anudado con un palito. De su rostro, con aquella tez delicada y esas pupilas lilas que ocupaban todo el globo ocular, emanaba un sosiego infinito.</p><p>Aun así, Levi trató de revolverse en la silla, de alejarse todo lo posible de aquel monstruo con aspecto de ángel, pero se encontraba tan relajado que apenas consiguió mover ligeramente los músculos de la cara.</p><p>—¿Me has drogado? —preguntó entre dientes.<br/>Una sonrisa beatífica se dibujó en el rostro de su captora.<br/>—No, Levi. El placer que sientes proviene de mí. Yo soy la persona que te hace sentir cómodo. Yo soy la luz que te calma. Porque en el rincón más profundo, inaccesible y secreto de tu ser, sabes que soy la única persona que puede devolverte la felicidad.</p><p>El hilo de rebeldía que quedaba en Levi le hizo desconfiar de aquellas palabras. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para recuperar la conciencia de sí mismo y alejarse de aquella sensación de plenitud que se había adueñado de su espíritu.</p><p>Resultaba evidente que habían esparcido algún gas a través de las rendijas de la cabaña. Su estado de aletargamiento, que hacía que se sintiera ingrávido en presencia de aquella mujer, sólo podía ser resultado de dicho narcótico.</p><p>Además, sus secuestradores habían convertido el frío en calor justo cuando la Gran Dama había accedido a la sala, consiguiendo con este efecto que su cerebro relacionara la presencia de aquella japonesa con el bienestar. No iba a caer en su trampa.</p><p>—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó.<br/>—Creo que ya lo sabes —respondió la mujer mientras se sentaba en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre las rodillas.<br/>—No estoy en una cabaña de verdad. Esto es una reconstrucción. No me engañas. Has levantado este lugar para doblegarme, para hacerme más receptivo a sus métodos de control. Pero no les va a servir de nada. Empiezo a conocer sus trucos.</p><p>La anciana que algunos días antes había tratado de convencer a Levi de que podían curarle de su agorafobia entró en la cabaña.</p><p>Continuaba con los ojos vendados, pero portaba una bandeja con una tetera que fue capaz de depositar con plena naturalidad en el estrecho espacio que quedaba entre él y la Gran Dama.</p><p>El humo del té inundó rápidamente la estancia y se coló en las fosas nasales del detenido.</p><p>Llevaba varios días sin comer nada, pasando frío en aquella cabaña, sin poder asearse, y aquel aroma consiguió que se relajara aún más, como si bastara para alimentarlo mental y físicamente.</p><p>—¿Quieres té, Levi? —preguntó la Gran Dama.<br/>—No veo cómo puedo tomarlo si tengo las manos a la espalda.<br/>—Puedo desatarte.</p><p>Levi dudó unos instantes. Se moría de ganas de probar aquella bebida, la mera idea de notar el calor recorriendo su garganta le parecía un sueño, pero no pensaba ceder ante el chantaje de aquella gente.</p><p>—¡No quiero nada suyo!<br/>La Gran Dama no respondió, ni tampoco alteró su expresión en lo más mínimo. Se limitó a servirse una taza y, tomándola con gran delicadeza, se la llevó a los labios.</p><p>—¿Te preguntarás por qué hemos reconstruido esta cabaña? —dijo, entre sorbos cortos y silenciosos.<br/>Levi no respondió. No quería darle la oportunidad de tomar las riendas de la conversación.<br/>—Hace ya mucho tiempo que nos conocemos —continuó la Gran Dama sin dar muestras de estar molesta por la pasividad de Levi —. De hecho, te has entrometido en nuestros asuntos en varias ocasiones y ya deberías saber que no somos los demonios que te imaginas. Sabemos que has estado navegando por la red y recopilando información sobre lo que ustedes llaman a nuestra secta y que nosotros preferimos llamar organización. Los miembros de la Koruki-ya sólo queremos el bien de la raza humana, de todos y cada uno de los individuos que la conforman, incluso el tuyo, por descontado, y llevamos muchos años confeccionando una Estrategia Global para llevar la paz a todos los rincones del planeta.</p><p>Las palabras de la mujer entraban en los oídos de Levi con ternura, como si fueran las de un ser querido, y lo sumían en una suerte de letargo del que no conseguía desprenderse.</p><p>«<em>El chico de la habitación</em>» se esforzaba por no escuchar aquel discurso porque sabía que las drogas dulcificaban el modo en que uno procesaba la información.</p><p>No había duda de que su captora sabía modular las sílabas para que su tono de voz resultara tan encantador como el canto de las sirenas que trataron de matar a Ulises antes de su regreso a Ítaca.</p><p>—Te hemos estado estudiando, hemos investigado en tu pasado, hemos robado los archivos de los psiquiatras que te han tratado desde que caíste en las garras de la agorafobia. Lo sabemos todo sobre ti. Incluso aquello que tú mismo desconoces. Como lo de esta cabaña. Descubrimos que lo habías enterrado en el lugar más recóndito de tu cerebro, pero tus padres se lo contaron a algunos de tus médicos y nosotros tuvimos acceso a esa información.</p><p>—¡No tenían ningún derecho!<br/>—No te enfades, querido Levi. No lo hicimos para hacerte daño. Todo lo contrario. Hemos estado investigando sobre tu caso, hemos contactado con los mejores especialistas del mundo en tu enfermedad, incluso hemos hablado con expertos en medicina alternativa y con curanderos de lo más extraños. Y ahora podemos decírtelo con absoluta rotundidad: sabemos cómo curarte.</p><p>Levi abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó mirando a aquella mujer que, probablemente como consecuencia de las drogas que corrían por sus venas, empezaba a ver hermosa.</p><p>—Sabemos cómo curarte y lo haremos sin pedirte nada a cambio —continuó la japonesa—. Te curaremos simple y llanamente porque, pese a lo que crees, no somos malvados.<br/>—Dudo que lo hagas por amor.<br/>La Gran Dama bebió un poco de té antes de responder:<br/>—Nada más lejos de las intenciones de nuestra organización que hacer el mal. Queremos liberar a la sociedad de la esclavitud en la que vive. Hemos reflexionado mucho, Levi, hemos reflexionado durante décadas y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que la tecnología nos vacía hasta aniquilar nuestra humanidad. Tú eres un claro ejemplo de eso. Vives encerrado en una habitación, rodeado de computadoras, sin comunicarte con el exterior. Te has apartado del mundo porque la tecnología te permite hacerlo. Si no existiera, habrías vuelto a enfrentarte a la realidad hace ya mucho tiempo. <br/>Aquí, en Japón, tenemos infinidad de jóvenes como tú. Chicos que se encierran en sus habitaciones y se pasan los días jugando a videojuegos, chateando con otros enfermos, estudiando a través de portales... Esos niños desperdician la vida, han olvidado que tienen un cuerpo con el que jugar, unos brazos con los que subirse a los árboles, unas piernas con las que correr. Han quedado reducidos a los ojos con los que miran una pantalla y los pulgares con los que pulsan los botones de los mandos de sus consolas. El resto es una carcasa vacía. Las computadoras han ganado la partida, Levi, y nosotros sólo queremos liberar a esos chicos enseñándoles la grandeza del mundo que los rodea.</p><p>—¡Matando! ¡Quieres liberar a esos chicos matando a seres humanos!</p><p>La Gran Dama se levantó con tanta suavidad que por un momento pareció que levitaba.</p><p>Empezó a caminar por la estancia, dando vueltas alrededor de la silla de Levi, trazando círculos que, de un modo sibilino, pretendían incrementar el estado de sumisión, casi de hipnosis, en el que su víctima iba cayendo a resultas de las drogas.</p><p>—Es cierto que hemos tenido que sacrificar a algunas personas para lograr nuestro objetivo —susurraba Akiko Watanabe mientras continuaba dando vueltas alrededor de su prisionero—. Pero ¿qué son algunas muertes comparadas con los cientos de vidas que la tecnología está quitando a diario? ¿Es que no te das cuenta, Levi, de que la tecnología está destrozando el planeta y devolviendo al ser humano a un estado primitivo? <br/>Cada vez que un chico, uno como tú mismo, enciende una computadora, los bosques se pudren, los ríos se secan y alguna especie animal entra en peligro de extinción. La naturaleza en su conjunto queda tocada de muerte.</p><p>La Gran Dama se había colocado en el centro de la sala, de espaldas a Levi, y movía los brazos en círculos, como si quisiera abarcar todo el cosmos.<br/>—En este planeta hay miles, cientos de miles, millones de computadoras. Y detrás de cada computadora hay una persona que se aparta del mundo, que no mira la realidad con sus propios ojos, que se deja esclavizar por una pantalla. Además, todas esas computadoras necesitan alimentarse, necesitan energía, necesitan recursos. Y es la producción de toda esa energía la que está provocando el calentamiento global. Los glaciares de los Polos se deshacen y la gente sigue sin apartarse de sus pantallas; las guerras por el petróleo provocan miles de muertes y la gente no se desconecta de Internet; las ondas del wi-fi atraviesan a diario nuestros cuerpos causándonos enfermedades y la gente continúa conectándose... ¿Acaso no crees, Levi, que la informática está acabando con más seres humanos que nosotros? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que mi organización sólo pretende salvar al mundo de la condena a muerte que le estamos imponiendo? ¿No entiendes que hay agresores silenciosos que causan más devastación que quienes luchamos abiertamente contra la tecnología?</p><p>Levi continuaba en un estado de bienestar absoluto. Sus sentidos flotaban: el aroma del té lo embriagaba, la voz meliflua de la Gran Dama le hipnotizaba, el calor le relajaba...</p><p>La droga que le administraban transformaba los razonamientos sobre la esclavitud de los seres humanos en verdades como puños.</p><p>—En los países más pobres del mundo hay miles de niños trabajando para las grandes compañías informáticas. Las multinacionales abusan de ellos, les pagan una miseria y les hacen pasarse veinte horas al día montando computadoras para que los niños de los países ricos, niños tan caprichosos como tú y tus amigos, podían jugar con sus máquinas sin importarles otra cosa que su placer. Y en esos mismos países del Tercer Mundo abundan los vertederos donde van a parar las computadoras viejas que tú ya no quieres. Esas computadoras no son biodegradables, Levi, no lo son en absoluto. Se van descomponiendo con el paso de los años y sus componentes envenenan la tierra, los ríos y los bosques, haciendo que todo el ciclo de la vida enferme, empezando por los mismos niños a quienes pagan miserablemente para que construyan nuevas computadoras. ¡Es un mundo atrapado en un bucle tan cruel como absurdo, Levi!</p><p>La Gran Dama se mostraba cada vez más apasionada y ahora, presa de la excitación, se arrodilló frente a Levi, apoyó su cabeza en el regazo del detenido y se dejó llevar por una tristeza que la condujo al llanto.</p><p>El chico veía su pelo cayendo sobre sus piernas y notaba el calor de su cuerpo sobre las pantorrillas. Parecía fuera de toda discusión que esa mujer se preocupaba por el bienestar del mundo y que sufría al pensar en los males que lo acechaban.</p><p>—Por eso, Levi, necesitamos tu ayuda —dijo la Gran Dama sin cambiar de postura—. Necesitamos de tus conocimientos para poner fin a esta locura. Sabemos que es una paradoja, pero no tenemos otra forma de acabar con la tecnología que recurriendo a ella. Es la única vía para conseguirlo. A tu enemigo sólo puedes aniquilarlo empleando sus mismas armas. Y tú eres uno de los mejores hackers que existe. Necesitamos que nos prestes tus conocimientos, Levi. Necesitamos que nos ayudes a liberar a todos los niños del mundo, que contribuyas a la Gran Revolución que habrá de enseñarles que la realidad es mucho más hermosa que ese universo virtual en el que andan prisioneros, que participes en el renacimiento de la raza humana.</p><p>—Yo..., yo...<br/>Levi titubeaba porque las palabras de la Gran Dama desprendían sinceridad, lo cautivaban hasta el punto de sentir compasión por el sufrimiento en el que llegaban envueltas.<br/>—No digas nada, Levi. Nosotros no queremos forzarte. Sólo pretendemos que recapacites, que pienses en el mundo que la humanidad ha construido y que medites si acaso no puede llegar a ser mucho mejor. Nosotros decimos que sí y que está al alcance de nuestras manos conseguirlo. Queremos que reflexiones sobre eso y que decidas si quieres formar parte o no de nuestro proyecto. Nosotros te curaremos independientemente de tu decisión. Te lo dije al principio: disponemos del remedio para tu enfermedad. Y te lo daremos, sea cual sea la conclusión a la que llegues.</p><p>La Gran Dama se incorporó. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y su belleza resultaba a estas alturas cegadora.</p><p>Caminó hacia la puerta de la cabaña y salió en silencio. Cuando Levi se hubo quedado solo, el sistema de ventilación de la cabaña emitió un leve silbido, como si estuvieran insuflando más gas a la estancia.</p><p>El prisionero cayó en un sueño profundo y delicioso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. http://10_PESCADO Y KARAOKE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hange había encontrado la respuesta a la petición de Naoko.</p><p>Confiaba en que, al poseer Levi un pañuelo idéntico al que ella llevaba anudado a la muñeca, un pañuelo que ella le había regalado tiempo atrás en señal de amistad, sirviera para establecer ese vínculo emocional que buscaban.</p><p>La hacker le había confiado a encontrar una imagen que, una vez digitalizada, ellos pudieran enviar a Levi para ralentizar el lavado de cerebro al que estaba siendo sometido. Y el pañuelo era la imagen perfecta.</p><p>Los hackers de la fky7, con aquella japonesa a la cabeza, habían escaneado el pañuelo y lo habían convertido en un archivo JPG, y ahora se las veían y se las deseaban para superar las barreras de seguridad que los piratas informáticos de la secta habían instalado en sus propias computadoras.</p><p>Se pasaron cuatro días probando nuevas rutas de infiltración y asalto, y cada vez que fallaban, una calavera se carcajeaba en sus monitores al tiempo que mostraba un mensaje en caracteres japoneses donde podía leerse: «<em>Acceso denegado</em>».</p><p>—Colarse en su red es una hazaña al alcance de una sola persona —dijo Naoko golpeando la mesa—. ¡Tendremos que ir en su búsqueda!</p><p>Al oír aquellas palabras, el resto de los hackers dejó de teclear y miraron a su compañera. Apenas rondaban las diez de la noche y el «<em>Salón Internacional del Videojuego</em>» ya estaba cerrado.</p><p>En la planta baja no quedaba un alma y el zumbido constante de las computadoras había dado paso a un silencio monacal.</p><p>En el piso superior, donde se encontraba el cuartel general de los fky7, también daba la impresión de que alguien había apretado el botón de «<em>mute</em>» desde un mando a distancia.</p><p>La última frase de Naoko había apartado a los hackers de su rutina y ahora la miraban expectantes. Hange y Sam estaban bebiendo un refresco cuando todos aquellos ases de la informática con sudaderas y tatuajes dejaron de trabajar y, al reparar en la rareza del momento, Hange preguntó:</p><p>—¿De quién estás hablando?<br/>—Sólo un genio podría infiltrarse en las líneas enemigas y colocar la imagen del pañuelo sin que salten las alarmas —explicó la japonesa—. Imaginen un tablero de ajedrez carcomido por las termitas y una bolita de plata que ha de ir trazando sinuosas trayectorias para no caer en ninguno de los agujeros. Pues bien, actualmente sólo existe un sujeto capaz de guiar esa bolita por el tablero de la secta.</p><p>Naoko no desveló el nombre de aquella persona. Se quedó en actitud contemplativa, absorta en el cuenco de arroz que había usado para cenar poco antes y en el que ahora sólo quedaban algunos granos dispersos. Apretó los labios dando a entender que no le hacía ninguna gracia revelar el nombre de la única persona que podía ayudarlos a liberar a Levi.</p><p>—Y bien, ¿de quién se trata? —insistió Hange.<br/>Naoko dirigió la mirada hacia la occidental, clavó los ojos en los suyos y respiró hondo antes de decir:<br/>—Nadie conoce su auténtico nombre, pero todos le llaman «<em>El Bufanda</em>».<br/>—¡¿«El Bufanda»?! —repitieron sincronizadamente los dos invitados antes de, mirándose de soslayo, echarse a reír.</p><p>A Naoko no le hizo gracia que se tomaran aquel asunto a la ligera, así que, dando un golpe sobre la mesa, gritó:</p><p>—¡Sí, «El Bufanda»! La explicación es de lo más sencilla: siempre lleva puesta una bufanda, haga frío y sea razonable, haga calor y sea una locura. Por la mañana, por la tarde y por la noche. Aún ha de nacer quien pueda afirmar que lo ha visto sin ella, porque además siempre es la misma, una muy llamativa, de un verde eléctrico. Supongo que en algún momento se la quitará, aunque sea para ducharse o entrar en una sauna o echarse a dormir, pero nadie lo ha visto nunca. Es un tipo peculiar en todos los sentidos.<br/>—Podría haberse llamado «El Decapitado» —dijo Sam, y automáticamente Hange y él volvieron a estallar en carcajadas.<br/>—O «El Resfriado» —siguió ella.<br/>—¿Qué te parece «El hombre sin cuello»? —completó Sam.</p><p>La pareja de occidentales se revolvía sobre las sillas con cada nueva ocurrencia. Se abrazaban el estómago de tanta gracia que les hacían sus propias bromas.</p><p>Y, aunque resultara evidente que una vez más estaban soltando la tensión acumulada durante los últimos días, Naoko puso cara de fastidio al verlos al borde de las lágrimas de tanto reír:<br/>—Reserven sus risas para cuando lo conozcan. Es un tipo muy peculiar.</p><p>Hange y Sam habían conseguido reprimir sus risotadas y ahora miraban a Naoko aguardando más explicaciones.<br/>—Mañana lo conocerán. Me reuniré con él para pedirle que envíe la imagen del pañuelo a Levi sin que los secuaces de la secta la detecten. Vengan conmigo.<br/>—¿No será peligroso? —acertó a preguntar Sam, consiguiendo al fin que las risitas de Hange no se le pegaran.<br/>—Quién sabe. Si no se apartan de mi lado y se comportan como adultos, tal vez no pase nada. ¿Se apuntan, entonces?<br/>—Sí —respondieron los dos al unísono.<br/>—Pues prepárense para madrugar, porque mañana saldremos a primera hora.<br/>—En ese caso, me voy a dormir —dijo Hange.<br/>Se levantó esperando que Sam la imitara, pero él no se movió de su silla.<br/>—¿No vas a descansar? —le preguntó intentando disimular un punto de irritación.<br/>—Creo que voy a tomar un café antes de acostarme —contestó él.<br/>—Una gran idea: tomar café cuando estás a punto de irte a dormir —apuntó ella irónicamente, incapaz de seguir ocultando su fastidio.<br/>—¿Tienes descafeinado, Naoko?<br/>Y ella asintió con una sonrisa que revelaba cierta complicidad con Sam.<br/>—Como quieras —soltó Hange antes de encaminarse, con paso firme y contundente, hacia la salida—. ¡Buenas noches!<br/>Y, antes de abandonar la sala, vio cómo Sam hacía reír a Naoko con algo que le contaba al oído. Hange se mordió el labio inferior y, sin saber cómo reaccionar, salió dando un portazo.</p><p>Naoko no mentía cuando afirmaba que deberían madrugar. A las cuatro de la mañana, cuando el sol ni siquiera asomaba por el horizonte y los pájaros tampoco habían empezado a trinar, oyeron unos golpes en las puertas de sus respectivas habitaciones y un grito de «¡<em>Hora de levantarse</em>!».</p><p>Zombis perdidos acudieron a los baños respectivos a ducharse y lavarse los dientes, se vistieron y se reunieron con Naoko en la misma cocina que parecían haber abandonado diez minutos antes.</p><p>Los tres subieron al ascensor y, por primera vez en varios días, descendieron a la planta baja. Cruzaron el pasillo principal que, desierto y oscuro, no recordaba al estruendoso escenario que les había dado la bienvenida. A la entrada del «<em>Salón Internacional del Videojuego</em>» los esperaba una furgoneta negra con un conductor que parecía una montaña.</p><p>Hange y Sam cedieron instintivamente ante esa imponente masa de carne que sugería una dieta de tres jabalís al día y la obligación de comprar dos asientos de avión. Hubieran apostado cualquier cosa a que era o había sido luchador de sumo. Su pelo, de un purísimo color azabache y peinado hacia atrás, estaba recogido por una coleta. Su vestimenta, oscura como la furgoneta, le confería un aura misteriosa que, de alguna manera, incitaba a pensar en la agresividad que sus puños debían de atesorar.</p><p>Les abrió la puerta saludándolos con una inclinación de cabeza y se dirigió a la parte delantera para ponerse en marcha.</p><p>Nadie habló durante el trayecto.</p><p>Circularon durante más de media hora por las callejuelas de la ciudad, siempre evitando las avenidas principales. El Tokio más canalla se mostró ante los ojos de los extranjeros: luces de neón, pantallas gigantes, motoristas vestidos de negro, policías severos, grupos de chicas vestidas de colegialas... Hange y Sam lo observaban todo con la nariz pegada al cristal para no perderse nada.</p><p>El paisaje era tan fascinante al otro lado de la ventanilla que ni se preguntaron adónde se dirigían.</p><p>No tardaron mucho en descubrirlo. Sus fosas nasales fueron las primeras en brindarles una pista. Un tufo a pescado las invadió. Escasos segundos después, sus ojos se toparon con multitud de individuos que, a ambos lados de la acera, empujaban carretillas repletas de aquel alimento en dirección a un inmenso solar, el cual estaba dividido en varias locales, unos al aire libre y otros cerrados.</p><p>Aparcaron el coche en un estacionamiento del interior y los cuatro descendieron a un suelo empapado por los manguerazos con los que se había buscado limpiar, sin demasiado éxito, los restos de pescado dispersos por el asfalto.</p><p>—Bienvenidos al mercado de Tsukiji —dijo Naoko—. Síganme.</p><p>La actividad a su alrededor era frenética. Individuos ataviados con overoles, delantales y guantes de plástico corrían de un lado a otro cargando cajas de pescado o transportándolas en máquinas de carga.</p><p>El olor era nauseabundo, pero nadie llevaba mascarilla, algo sumamente peculiar habida cuenta de que en la ciudad, y como consecuencia de los altos índices de polución, todo el mundo protegía sus pulmones con algún tipo de prenda que tapara tanto sus narices como sus bocas.</p><p>Naoko y el chófer tampoco daban muestras de sentirse incómodos ante los efluvios de aquel mercado. Mientras ella caminaba por delante de Sam y Hange, el chófer lo hacía por detrás, como si les cubriera las espaldas.</p><p>—Tsukiji se inauguró en 1935 —explicó Naoko—. Aquí se comercia cada día con cuatrocientas especies diferentes y se calcula que se venden en torno a dos mil toneladas de alimento. El mercado da trabajo a unas 65 000 personas. Van a tener el privilegio de asistir a la subasta de pescado, una de las más grandes y famosas del mundo. Empieza a las cinco en punto, o sea, de aquí a pocos minutos, apresurémonos.</p><p>Detuvo su explicación al entrar en un segundo local en el que diversos grupos de comerciantes discutían el precio de las mercancías traídas por los pescadores, y en ocasiones, cuando sonaba una campanilla, todos levantaban los brazos, agitaban unos papelitos sobre los que escribían con frenesí y lanzaban unos gritos que convertían el recinto en un pandemónium.</p><p>A los pocos minutos de repetirse el proceso con cada nuevo lote, Hange comenzó a fijar la vista en aquellos japoneses histéricos, dueños de restaurantes y pescaderías que en breve estarían sirviendo ejemplares de una frescura y calidad incontestables.</p><p>Fue así como reparó en un hombre que llevaba una bufanda de un verde radioactivo. De tanto en cuanto ofrecía dinero por el pescado como el resto de los comerciantes, pero no perdía los nervios en ningún momento y en ocasiones se detenía a bromear con los compañeros que tenía en ambos lados.</p><p>Debería de rondar los cuarenta y pocos años, acusaba un ligero sobrepeso y transmitía un aire risueño.</p><p>Hange se preguntó si ése sería «<em>El Bufanda</em>». No reunía las características que ella se habría imaginado en un superhacker, principalmente por su falta de juventud y su pésima forma física, además de su interés profesional por el pescado.</p><p>Pero enseguida se confirmaron sus sospechas, al captar que Naoko intercambiaba una mirada con aquel tipo, quien rápidamente se apartó de la multitud y se dirigió hacia una de las puertas laterales, indicándoles con un gesto que le siguieran.</p><p>A Sam le fastidió tener que hacerlo, ya que había seguido con máxima expectación el tira y afloja entre dos hombres por un enorme atún que debía de estar cerca de entrar en el Libro Guiness de los Récords.</p><p>Siguieron a Naoko fuera del local y, de nuevo con el chófer detrás de ellos, se acercaron a una zona en la que se concentraban varios restaurantes minúsculos.</p><p>Entraron en uno de ellos, escaso de iluminación y no mucho más grande que la sala de espera de un dentista modesto. Estaba vacío, a excepción de un cocinero que debía de tener cien años.</p><p>Una vez dentro, «<em>El Bufanda</em>» se dio la vuelta y, como si se tratara de familiares a los que no saludaba desde las Navidades pasadas, repartió besos y abrazos entre Sam, Hange y Naoko. Los dos occidentales no daban crédito: ¡un japonés afectuoso y amante del contacto físico!</p><p>Su prenda favorita olía ligeramente a pescado y, al tenerlo tan cerca, descubrieron que llevaba un aro de plata en un lóbulo de la oreja.</p><p>Los invitó a unirse a él en la barra y a pedir lo que les apeteciera. Naoko, a la que parecía unirle una buena amistad con «<em>El Bufanda</em>», iba traduciendo sus palabras.</p><p>Pese a que no habían desayunado, la sola idea de llevarse al estómago algas, sushi o fideos cuando aún no eran las seis de la mañana les producía espanto.</p><p>El cocinero centenario no pareció ofendido por su decisión de no probar bocado, aunque tampoco dio muestras de estar complacido por la manera en que el chófer, quién sabe si recordando sus años de gloria como luchador de sumo, compensaba su negativa dando buena cuenta de la comida.</p><p>Naoko y «<em>El Bufanda</em>» se sumergieron en una conversación que tenía pinta de ser de lo más distendida. Nadie hubiera dicho que el futuro de la humanidad estaba en las manos de esos dos. </p><p>De tanto en tanto, «<em>El Bufanda</em>» los miraba con una expresión de radiante felicidad y soltaba entre risas comentarios jocosos del tipo: «<em>No les gusta mucho el pescado, ¿eh?, ¡ja!</em>», «<em>Tsukiji es lo mejor de Tokio, ya pueden regresar a casa tranquilos, ¡ja!</em>»... El tipo, que no paraba de servirse tragos de sake, resultaba ser bastante simpático.</p><p>Diez minutos después, se levantó algo tambaleante, dejó unos billetes sobre la barra y le dio un abrazo a Naoko. Después revolvió el pelo de Sam y de Hange como si fueran niños pequeños y salió del establecimiento trazando unas extrañas eses con sus andares.</p><p>—Ya podemos irnos —dijo Naoko.<br/>—¡¿Ya está?!<br/>—Sí.<br/>—¿Y ése era el legendario maestro en informática? —preguntó Sam sin salir de su asombro.<br/>—Sí, ése era.<br/>—¿Te ha dado lo que necesitabas? —inquirió Hange —. Porque yo no he visto nada.<br/>—Sólo ha sido una primera toma de contacto. Le he expuesto la situación y hemos quedado en vernos esta tarde. Necesita algo de tiempo.<br/>—Pues, con todo lo que se han reído, parecía que hubieran estado recordando sus años de escuela —apuntó Sam sin disimular cierto rencor en el tono de sus palabras.<br/>—Yo tengo mis dudas de que, con todo el alcohol que lleva en la sangre, sea capaz de hacer otra cosa que no sea dormir —añadió Hange con un tono burlón.<br/>—Confíen en él. Las apariencias engañan. Es el mejor. Vámonos.</p><p>El chófer no dio señales de estar contrariado por tener que dejar a medias el enésimo cuenco de sopa que se metía entre pecho y espalda, y les sujetó la puerta para que salieran. Sin embargo, cuando alcanzaron el coche, Naoko no entró:<br/>—Los dejo en manos de Hiroto. Él los llevará a donde quieran y los protegerá. Tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos. Nos volveremos a reunir por la tarde. Disfruten de Tokio, pero no se metan en líos.</p><p>Sam y Hange subieron en el vehículo y se encontraron con los ojillos de Hiroto, hundidos entre abundantes capas de grasa, interrogándolos desde el espejo retrovisor. No había dicho ni una palabra en toda la mañana y ambos dieron por sentado que no había ningún idioma sobre la faz de la Tierra en el que se pudieran comunicar.</p><p>Sam tomó la iniciativa y, recordando lo que había leído en la revista de la compañía aérea que los había llevado a esta ciudad, pronunció una sola palabra:<br/>—Akihabara.</p><p>Hiroto sonrió complacido y puso rumbo al barrio tokiota donde se concentraban los comercios de electrónica y los establecimientos dedicados al manga.</p><p>Hange y Sam pudieron disfrutar de un poco de turismo, ya que, desde que aterrizaran en Japón, habían estado básicamente encerrados. Pasear por las calles de aquella megaurbe, siempre escoltados por esa montaña que aprovechaba cada parada para echarse algo a la boca, supuso una liberación.</p><p>En cuestión de pocas horas, descubrieron cafeterías donde los camareros eran robots, restaurantes en los que el pedido se hacía a través de dispositivos táctiles, grupos de jóvenes con ropajes futuristas y pasillos de señoras con kimonos tradicionales, pantallas gigantes de televisión adornando las fachadas de grandes almacenes, locales recreativos —llamados pachinko— de música atronadora y luces estroboscópicas, y un jardín zen que, situado en el centro de la ciudad, ofrecía almendros y lagos artificiales propios de la época de los sogún.</p><p>Sam y Hange estaban extasiados, flotando en un sueño dulcísimo, a años luz de la secta y de las centrales nucleares y de los hackers y de todo lo demás.</p><p>Y, cuando Hiroto señaló el reloj indicando que debían marcharse, sintieron una pena enorme. El probable exluchador de sumo condujo por las calles de Tokio con parsimonia, dejándoles tiempo para deleitarse en el espectáculo de la noche cayendo sobre la megaurbe de neón.</p><p>Al cabo de un rato detuvo el vehículo en un restaurante. Naoko los esperaba a la entrada, enfundada en un vestido de noche que realzaba su figura, lo cual hizo que la nube de felicidad en la que había estado flotando Hange se desinflará. Ella iba enfundada en unos jeans y lucía unos tenis de lo más corrientes. Por su parte, Sam, apenas hubo visto a Naoko, se quedó callado, con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro.</p><p>Hange se sintió irritada ante el agravio comparativo y el modo en que su amigo babeaba delante de aquella belleza asiática. Se había sentido tan a gusto en compañía de Sam toda la tarde que ahora entendió que aquella chica se le antojaba una especie de obstáculo a su relación. Con todo, ver cruzar por su mente el fantasma de los celos la dejó profundamente desconcertada.</p><p>El maître no condujo a los cuatro recién llegados a ninguna mesa, sino que los acompañó hasta el ascensor y les indicó que pulsaran el botón de la cuarta planta. Una vez ahí, salieron a un pasillo con multitud de puertas desde las que llegaba música. Caminaron hasta el fondo del corredor, donde había una sala en cuyo centro estaba «<em>El Bufanda</em>» de pie, con un micrófono en la mano y cantando a voz en grito, rodeado de luces de colores y absorto en la pantalla de televisión que le dictaba la letra.</p><p>La sala de karaoke se completaba con un enorme sofá circular, un espantoso papel pintado con florecitas y nubes rosas, una barra de bar tirando de lo más fea y una pantalla de plasma conectada a una Wii.</p><p>Un ventanal se abría a la noche, acribillada a neones, y algunas nubes acariciaban la punta de los rascacielos.</p><p>Al detectar su presencia, «<em>El Bufanda</em>» se dio la vuelta y dejó de destrozar una canción que, por las imágenes que surgían de la pantalla, se antojaba bastante cursi, y volvió a desplegar una alegría inmensa, como si hubieran pasado veinte años de su último encuentro.</p><p>De inmediato entró un ejército de camareros con bandejas llenas de makis, sushi, tempura y algún que otro alimento indescifrable. El grupo tomó asiento a lo largo del sofá y se mantuvo en silencio mientras «<em>El Bufanda</em>» servía tragos de sake.</p><p>A la media hora, Hange y Sam se morían de risa entre los cojines e incluso Hiroto, que había estado rindiendo cuenta de los boles de arroz, les dedicaba risillas de camaradería.</p><p>Sin previo aviso, Sam sugirió a Naoko que cantaran juntos una canción. La japonesa, que hasta ese momento había mantenido la compostura, vaciló unos segundos, pero al final aceptó la invitación y se colocó en medio de la sala, junto al occidental, de cara a la pantalla.</p><p>Hange aplaudió a rabiar, pero era una impostura: en el fondo le sentó fatal que, después de haber pasado todo el día juntos, él no le pidiera a ella que fuera su compañera de canto. Sam y Naoko empezaron a destrozar la canción. <br/>Ella no tenía muy buena voz y él, que no entendía una sola palabra de la letra, se limitaba a soltar gallos indiscriminadamente. Y, sin embargo, no paraban de reír. Sam había pasado el brazo por los hombros de Naoko y los dos se miraban y reían cada vez que la letra del videoclip les daba un respiro.</p><p>Hange notó unos toquecitos en el hombro y descubrió a la montaña humana señalándole la Wii y abriendo mucho los ojos en señal de invitación. ¿Por qué no?, pensó.</p><p>Al levantarse se sintió un poco mareada. Había tomado sake, aunque no tanto como «<em>El Bufanda</em>», que dormía en uno de los sofás. Una vez más pensó que, si ese hombre era el salvador de la raza humana, ella era una princesa hindú.</p><p>En menos de un minuto Hiroto y Hange se encontraron descendiendo por una pista de nieve y evitando obstáculos.</p><p>Dejarse llevar por aquel videojuego era tan divertido como contemplar a esa mole moviendo las caderas y los brazos. Hange iba volviendo la vista en dirección a Sam y Naoko.</p><p>No cabía duda que se lo estaban pasando en grande, era un flirteo en toda regla, y un aguijonazo de celos volvió a impactarle en lo más hondo.<br/>—Ven, Sam, tienes que probar esto —le dijo aparentando que no era consciente de que su propuesta saboteaba la presencia de Naoko.</p><p>Sam ni siquiera dio muestras de haberla oído, pues rodeaba los hombros de una Naoko que no podía dejar de reír mientras se esforzaba por seguir la letra del videoclip.</p><p>Durante la siguiente media hora, Hiroto y Hange se sumergieron en un juego de bolos y ella se divirtió tanto con aquella partida que, cuando terminaron, descubrió que Sam se había quedado dormido junto a «<em>El Bufanda</em>» y que Naoko no estaba en la sala. Por su parte, era evidente que se le había revuelto el estómago, porque de pronto sintió unas ganas enormes de vomitar.</p><p>Salió al pasillo para ir al lavabo y, tras entrar a trompicones, se abrazó a la taza del escusado.</p><p>Estuvo más de diez minutos soltando todo lo que había ingerido y, cuando ya hubo vaciado su estómago, salió al pasillo.</p><p>Sin embargo, en vez de regresar a la sala de karaoke, decidió buscar a Naoko por las otras habitaciones. Los grupos de chicos y chicas que se iba encontrando en todas y cada una de aquellas dependencias también cantaban y no hicieron demasiado caso a aquel rostro occidental que asomaba por el marco.</p><p>Así pues, Hange continuó buscando a la japonesa y, como no la encontraba, decidió bajar a la planta baja.</p><p>El restaurante estaba lleno. Había parejas y grupos de japoneses comiendo con una calma relativa y los camareros se deslizaban por la sala como si fueran sobre patines.</p><p>Hange cruzó la sala en dirección a la puerta, pero, al pasar junto a una salida de emergencia, tuvo una intuición y decidió abrirla.</p><p>Asomó la cabeza a un callejón repleto de cubos de basura y algún que otro gato. No se veía a nadie y Hange pensó que estaba fantaseando demasiado. Así que dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y entró de nuevo en el restaurante. Pero, al cerrar la puerta de emergencia y mirar hacia su izquierda, divisó a Naoko a través de la ventanita de la cocina.</p><p>Hablaba en actitud conspirativa con un individuo vestido de negro que se mostraba algo alterado, y le entregó algo que él escondió rápidamente en el bolsillo.</p><p>En ese momento, la japonesa movió la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Hange, que se echó rápidamente a un lado para salir de su ángulo de visión.</p><p>Hange no sabía si Naoko la había visto, pero tampoco pensaba quedarse para comprobarlo. Se deslizó disimuladamente hacia el ascensor y, cuando las puertas se abrieron, descubrió a Hiroto y Sam despidiéndose de «<em>El Bufanda</em>», que lucía sorprendentemente fresco y radiante, sin rastro de haberse pasado las últimas dos horas durmiendo la siesta.</p><p>—¡Hola! ¿Dónde te habías metido? —le preguntó un Sam, que todavía parecía adormilado.<br/>—He ido al baño.</p><p>«<em>El Bufanda</em>» les dio un efusivo abrazo y los tres abandonaron el karaoke. Hiroto les abrió la puerta de la furgoneta y descubrieron que Naoko estaba en el asiento del copiloto. Pese a la fiesta, su rostro seguía siendo el de una muñeca de porcelana.</p><p>Al igual que «<em>El Bufanda</em>», no revelaba la menor huella de cansancio, el menor desperfecto.</p><p>Cuando Sam dedicó una sonrisa a la japonesa, Hange pensó que era un solemne tarugo e, irritada, no pudo más que pasar al ataque diciendo:<br/>—Esa bromita del karaoke ¿ha servido para algo? No he visto precisamente a «<em>El Bufanda</em>» muy dedicado en salvar al mundo.<br/>Naoko sacó del bolso una memoria USB y contraatacó:<br/>—Me ha dado lo que hemos venido a buscar, así que será mejor que te serenes y dejes de comportarte como una niña mimada.</p><p>Vencida y enfurruñada, Hange se reclinó en el asiento. Hiroto arrancó el vehículo y se adentraron en un Tokio que se disponía a afrontar un nuevo día.</p><p>Los neones iban apagándose y el pescado llegaba a Tsukiji para una nueva subasta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. http://11_LA ÚLTIMA FASE DE LA ESTRATEGIA GLOBAL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi había perdido la noción del tiempo. No sabía cuántos días llevaba encerrado en la cabaña, ni tampoco cuántos desde la conversación mantenida con la Gran Dama.</p><p>La oscuridad que dominaba la estancia le impedía tener cierto control sobre el transcurrir de las horas. Seguía maniatado.</p><p>El único contacto con otro ser humano se reducía a aquella anciana que, de vez en cuando, le traía un bol con arroz, un vaso de plástico con agua y dos pastillas, una roja y otra verde, que él debía tragarse antes de comer.</p><p>Al principio Levi rechazó aquellas píldoras. Aunque la vieja se las metía en la boca, él las escupía con violencia, lo que provocaba que la mujer se marchara.</p><p>Le dejaba el cuenco de arroz a sus pies para que lo viera durante todo el día, pero no le desataba las manos para que pudiera tomarlo.</p><p>El prisionero rechazó la comida durante bastante tiempo, llegando a volcarla de un puntapié en algunas ocasiones, hasta que el hambre hizo que terminara cediendo y que aceptara como un mal menor la ingesta de las dos pastillas.</p><p>A partir del día en que empezó a tomarlas, la anciana se mostró más amable y, tomando un taburete y sentándose a su lado, metía los palillos en el bol y le daba de comer como si fuera un niño pequeño.</p><p>Aun teniendo los ojos vendados, la mujer conseguía introducirle el alimento en la boca sin vacilar. Levi observaba sus movimientos preguntándose cómo lo hacía para orientarse sin usar el sentido de la vista.</p><p>Llegó un momento en el que la aparición de la anciana también dejó de servirle como referente para saber cuántos días llevaba encerrado en la cabaña. A veces le daba la sensación de que esa mujer entraba escasos minutos después de haber salido, y esto le hacía pensar que, donde él calculaba un cuarto de hora, tal vez había transcurrido un día entero.</p><p>En otras ocasiones se le ocurría que tal vez no estuviera confundido con los intervalos de tiempo, sino que, en efecto, la anciana regresaba con un nuevo bol de arroz poco después de haberse ausentado con los restos del anterior.</p><p>Podría darse el caso de que la secta estuviera jugando con su cerebro, haciéndole depender absolutamente de la anciana, trastocándole la percepción temporal con la única finalidad de debilitar todavía más su mente.</p><p>—¿Has reflexionado sobre las palabras de la Gran Dama? —le preguntaba la vieja en ocasiones.<br/>Levi no respondía.</p><p>No quería ceder ante la voz melosa de aquella mujer, ni perder un ápice de dignidad durante su cautiverio. Se limitaba a inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado, indicando que no quería hablar del tema.</p><p>La anciana esbozaba una leve sonrisa, se levantaba y abandonaba la cabaña sin dar muestras de enfado.<br/>Después, cuando la soledad volvía a plantarse frente al prisionero como un animal dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento, Levi no podía evitar darle vueltas a la conversación mantenida con la Gran Dama.</p><p>No tenía nada que hacer y la oscuridad era absoluta, así que reflexionar era el único entretenimiento a su alcance.</p><p>Con la guardia baja, las palabras de la líder de la secta llamaban de forma insistente a la puerta de su cabeza. Además, las dos píldoras que le administraban con cada comida debían de incrementar su actividad mental, porque a veces se descubría a sí mismo con una velocidad de pensamiento inusual para alguien tan debilitado.</p><p>La promesa de verse curado sin pedir nada a cambio iba calándolo como una lluvia finísima.</p><p>Con el transcurso del tiempo, Levi llegó a la conclusión de que era absurdo rechazar la oferta de la Gran Dama. Nadie le había ofrecido una solución real a sus problemas de salud mental y la posibilidad de que al fin llegara era demasiado tentadora.</p><p>Cuanto más pensaba en acabar con su agorafobia, menos odio sentía hacia la líder de la secta.</p><p>Al final acabó viéndola como la liberadora de su cautiverio.</p><p>Levi había leído algunos artículos sobre el llamado Síndrome de Estocolmo, según el cual los secuestrados acaban estableciendo vínculos afectivos con sus secuestradores, pero se negaba a aceptar que pudiera estar siendo víctima del mismo.</p><p>A fin de cuentas, la Gran Dama le había tratado con cortesía y, pese a ser una desalmada que mataba para conseguir sus objetivos, le estaba ofreciendo una ayuda impagable.</p><p>Por otro lado, cuanto más profundizaba en el discurso de la Gran Dama, más se convencía de la validez de los argumentos esgrimidos para justificar el fin de la tecnología.</p><p>¿Acaso no era cierto que la informática estaba consiguiendo que todos los niños del mundo dejaran de disfrutar de la realidad para sumergirse en unas pantallas que no ofrecían más que artificio y domesticación? ¿Acaso no era cierto que las empresas informáticas explotaban a niños en el Tercer Mundo para que fabricaran computadoras? ¿Acaso no era cierto que había chicos que habían desarrollado tal grado de adicción a la realidad virtual que no abandonaban jamás sus habitaciones? ¿Acaso no era cierto que la energía necesaria para poner en marcha todas aquellas máquinas estaba disparando el calentamiento global? ¿Acaso no era cierto que, desde que la informática se había introducido en nuestras vidas, los seres humanos habían dejado de relacionarse entre sí con la misma intensidad que en épocas anteriores? ¿Acaso no era cierto que la gente andaba por las calles absorta en las pantallas de sus teléfonos móviles y olvidándose de deleitarse con la belleza que los rodeaba?... A todas estas preguntas, Levi sólo podía responder con una afirmación rotunda.</p><p>Lógicamente, también encontraba argumentos para defender la informática, Internet y las redes sociales, pero siempre eran menos contundentes y nítidos que sus opuestos. Tras dedicar numerosos días a ponderar las líneas maestras de la Gran Dama, estaba asumiendo que los perjuicios ocasionados por las computadoras superaban a las ventajas: ahora todo el mundo estaba interconectado, de acuerdo, pero la gente hablaba menos con sus vecinos; ahora la gente podía trabajar desde casa, cierto, pero cada vez había más gente solitaria que no tenía a nadie con quien hablar; ahora la sociedad podía intercambiar información con más facilidad, no cabía duda, pero cada vez había menos personas charlando distendidamente en las cafeterías...</p><p>Todos los argumentos a favor de la relevancia de la tecnología eran de inmediato refutados por contraargumentos. Cuanto más tiempo dedicaba a debatir internamente este asunto, más se convencía de que la Gran Dama albergaba motivos que justificaban el exterminio de la tecnología.</p><p>Ignoraba qué tipo de química estaban introduciendo en su cuerpo por medio de las pastillas de colores, pero sabía que influía en sus desarrollo mental.</p><p>Aun así, por más que luchaba por encontrar refutaciones a las tesis de la secta Koruki-ya, más se convencía de que aquellos asesinos tenían razón.</p><p>Por suerte, no perdía de vista que esa mujer había ordenado que mataran a su madre, así como el hecho de que había mandado sacrificar a decenas de usuarios de Facebook y de que también había orquestado los accidentes en medios de transporte de casi todo el planeta.</p><p>De esta forma conseguía mantener parpadeando, aunque fuera tenuemente, el recuerdo de que se trataba de un monstruo capaz de lo que fuera para lograr sus objetivos, y eso hacía que todavía existiera un rincón para el odio en su corazón.</p><p>Y así se sucedían las horas para Levi: meditando sobre los pros y contras de la informática, decantando la balanza de sus razonamientos de un lado a otro..., en definitiva, sumiéndose en un mar de dudas.</p><p>De vez en cuando, sus captores conectaban los altavoces de la cabaña a una grabación en la que se oía la voz de la Gran Dama insistiendo en la necesidad de erradicar la tecnología y explicando que habían encontrado la forma de liberar su mente de la agorafobia.</p><p>La voz de la mujer se expandía por sus circuitos cerebrales con ternura, como si fuera la de su propia madre contándole un cuento durante las noches de infancia. Este bienestar se incrementaba después de haber engullido el arroz que la anciana le traía junto a las píldoras de colores.</p><p>Un día, estando sumido en esta especie de trance en el que los susurros de la Gran Dama lo arrullaban, se abrió la puerta de la cabaña y apareció la anciana acompañada de dos hombres uniformados.</p><p>Recordaban a los policías antidisturbios: cascos con máscaras antigás, chalecos antibalas, guantes y botas negras, una porra en la mano... Se acercaron a Levi y, cuando pensaba que iban a golpearlo, lo desataron y lo arrastraron hacia la salida.</p><p>«<em>El chico de la habitación</em>» comprobó estupefacto que sus piernas no respondían, consecuencia de tantos días sin poder moverlas, y dejó que lo llevaran prácticamente arrastrando a lo largo de un pasillo de paredes blancas.</p><p>Se detuvieron ante una puerta que sólo se abría con un código de seguridad digital y, cuando la hubieron traspasado, Levi descubrió una sala inmensa, repleta de mesas alineadas, iluminada por luces fluorescentes y rodeada por una suerte de balcón que abarcaba todo su perímetro.</p><p>Más de treinta soldados uniformados de negro y pertrechados con ametralladoras se apostaban a lo largo de esa balconada y miraban hacia la sala como si estuvieran vigilando el patio de una prisión de alta seguridad. En el lugar no había nadie. Sólo aquellas largas mesas cubiertas por computadoras y una fila de pantallas, todas de diferentes tamaños, en la pared de enfrente.</p><p>Los dos soldados que habían traído a Levi lo arrastraron hasta una de las mesas y le obligaron a tomar asiento. Observó la computadora que tenía delante.</p><p>En la pantalla aparecía el logotipo de la secta Koruki-ya y un cuadro de diálogo donde se le solicitaba una contraseña que desconocía.</p><p>Miró a los soldados desconcertado, pero éstos ni se inmutaron, así que se cruzó de brazos frente al teclado. A la espera de acontecimientos, clavó la mirada en el gabinete de la computadora situado a sus pies tratando de fijarse en los puertos que tenía para conectar algún tipo de dispositivo que le permitiera comunicarse con el exterior.</p><p>Una oleada de superioridad lo invadió: él era uno de los hackers más reputados del planeta y aquellos idiotas le estaban poniendo delante de una computadora.</p><p>No tardó en darse cuenta de que los captores no eran tan ingenuos como había supuesto. Todos los puertos del gabinete habían sido cubiertos con planchas metálicas, consiguiendo que aquella máquina no pudiera trabajar con nada que no fuera su propio disco duro y un único cable que seguramente la conectaba a un servidor central.</p><p>En el caso de que se hubiera tratado de un ser humano, era como si le hubieran tapado los oídos, la boca y los ojos, atándolo además de pies y manos. Bien conscientes de que corrían el riesgo de que los hackers usaran esos mismos aparatos para rebelarse contra sus propios secuestradores, la secta había limitado drásticamente sus prestaciones.</p><p>Levi continuaba con los brazos cruzados cuando las dos puertas de acceso a la sala se abrieron y una multitud de personas accedió en el más absoluto de los silencios.</p><p>Se trataba de los mismos individuos a quienes Levi había visto deambular por el jardín durante los días de su cautiverio en la habitación con las paredes de papel. Cumpliendo mansamente con las indicaciones de los soldados, fueron ocupando las sillas.</p><p>Tomaron asiento sin protestar lo más mínimo y se cruzaron de brazos a la espera de recibir nuevas instrucciones.</p><p>Sentado en la fila de delante y unos metros a la izquierda, Levi divisó al chico con el que había conseguido interactuar algunos días atrás. Todavía conservaba cierta vivacidad en la mirada, prueba irrefutable de que no habían conseguido hipnotizarle del todo, pero se mostraba tembloroso, con la cabeza agachada y las manos recogidas dentro de las mangas de la sudadera.</p><p>No cabía duda de que había sido objeto de algún tipo de tortura, quizás algo similar a lo que habían hecho con Levi al meterlo en la cabaña.</p><p>En su caso, sin embargo, habían conseguido doblegar su espíritu, porque, pese a no estar hipnotizado, se mostraba dócil y atemorizado. Levi logró llamar su atención emitiendo un chasquido con la lengua. Al volverse hacia él y descubrirlo ahí, el muchacho observó a «<em>El chico de la habitación</em>» con absoluto pavor y empezó a temblar. Levi se quedó mirando las convulsiones en el cuerpo de su compañero. Al percatarse de las cicatrices que surcaban sus brazos, supo que la secta había triunfado.</p><p>La luz se atenuó repentinamente y la puerta principal se abrió. Los soldados, tanto los que estaban repartidos a lo largo de la balconada como los que se habían colocado detrás de Levi y del chico que había sido cómplice del mismo, a quienes vigilaban especialmente por la teórica amenaza que suponían al no haber podido ser hipnotizados, se cuadraron en un instante.</p><p>A continuación entró la Gran Dama, seguida de los dos monstruosos enanos que siempre la acompañaban y de la anciana ciega.</p><p>La Gran Dama se colocó frente a todos los presentes y, tras unos segundos de silencio, dijo con voz enérgica:<br/>—Se disponen a liderar la misión más importante de este joven siglo. Ha llegado el momento de lanzar un mensaje a la humanidad, de advertir a todos los ciudadanos del planeta sobre los peligros de la tecnología, de abrirles los ojos con una acción destinada a entrar en los libros de Historia.</p><p>La pantalla más grande de cuantas tenía a sus espaldas emitió un destello y se encendió repentinamente, mostrando el logotipo de la secta Koruki-ya.<br/>—Durante las últimas semanas, todos han sido adiestrados para sacar lo mejor de sus habilidades informáticas. Ha llegado el momento de que demuestren de lo que son capaces. Cada una de sus computadoras ha sido conectado a una única página web, una página que corresponde a una central nuclear de las miles que hay repartidas por todo el mundo... Antes de continuar, quiero que escriban la siguiente contraseña en sus monitores: «<b><em>Despertar</em></b>».</p><p>Levi escribió la palabra despertar en el cuadro de diálogo y su monitor mostró la pagina de una central nuclear situada en Chicago.</p><p>Echando un rápido vistazo a los monitores de los otros secuestrados, pudo ver que cada uno de ellos había accedido a la página de una central distinta.</p><p>—Les vamos a conceder tres días para que se infiltren en el servidor de estas páginas y accedan al sistema informático de las instalaciones asignadas. Transcurridos los tres días, les daremos nuevas instrucciones. Pero es importante que sepan, tal y como les prometimos, que cada uno de ustedes será liberado tan pronto como consiga acceder al sistema operativo de esas centrales. ¡No les haremos ningún daño, no los mantendremos encerrados, no los obligaremos a hacer nada más! Su libertad, así como la del resto de los mortales, llegará cuando hayan cumplido con la Tercera Fase de la Estrategia Global. Triunfantes y orgullosos, regresarán a un mundo nuevo, a un planeta donde se habrá erradicado la opresión de las máquinas, a una realidad que los entrará directamente por los ojos y no por las pantallas. ¡Ha llegado el momento de salvar a la raza humana!</p><p>Los hackers sonreían complacidos, confirmando que habían sufrido un lavado de cerebro fulminante y que ninguno veía el riesgo de lo que se disponían a hacer.</p><p>De hecho, el propio Levi se sorprendió al descubrirse muy motivado para comenzar cuanto antes la misión.</p><p>Fue entonces cuando acabó de comprender que todos aquellos días encerrado en la cabaña, que todas aquellas drogas que le habían administrado, que todas aquellas palabras susurradas habían conseguido su objetivo.</p><p>—¡Pueden empezar! —gritó la Gran Dama.</p><p>Aun cuando su cerebro ofrecía cierta resistencia, Levi se abalanzó sobre el teclado dispuesto a asaltar la web de la central nuclear de Chicago.</p><p>Estaba obedeciendo a la Gran Dama y no entendía muy bien por qué lo hacía. El trabajo no resultaba tan complejo. Levi ya había asaltado los servidores de instalaciones gubernamentales mucho más complicadas, como el departamento del FBI, en el que llegó a colgar la fotografía de un canguro con el texto «<em>Delincuente más buscado</em>», o como el aeropuerto de Sydney, en el que consiguió cambiar las puertas de embarque de todos los vuelos y armó tal problema que el propio gobierno australiano tuvo que emitir un comunicado ofreciendo disculpas.</p><p>Lógicamente, una central nuclear era algo mucho más serio, ya que estaba en juego la vida de millones de personas, pero Levi sabía que conseguiría saltarse los controles y que accedería a los servidores en apenas unos días.</p><p>Sin embargo, aquella primera mañana y mientras estudiaba la estructura de la página que debía hackear, se dio cuenta de un detalle en el que no había reparado.</p><p>En una de las esquinas de la pantalla, justo encima del menú principal y a la derecha del buscador interno de la web, reparó en un icono sumamente pequeño que, de alguna forma, desentonaba con el resto de los elementos que componían la página.</p><p>Se acercó a la pantalla para verlo mejor y tuvo que reprimir un grito de júbilo al descubrir que se trataba de la representación de un pañuelo.</p><p>¡<em>De un pañuelo idéntico al que Hange le regaló cuando acabaron con La Sombra</em>!</p><p>Levi se echó la mano a la muñeca instintivamente, como si todavía llevara el pañuelo alrededor de ella. Por un instante, juraría que había sido capaz de captar la fragancia de la chica que se lo había regalado.</p><p>Recordar las penurias que tuvo que sufrir junto a Hange, así como ver en su imaginación el rostro de la única muchacha que había estado a su lado a pesar de su agorafobia, hizo que algo se removiera en su interior.</p><p>Comprendió que el mundo de ahí fuera, ese que la Gran Dama quería derrocar con violencia y dolor, era un lugar fantástico, un sitio donde la gente podía decidir libremente si quería pasar un rato en la calle o estar frente a una computadora, una realidad en la que el ser humano tomaba decisiones por sí mismo. Y fue así como todas las palabras de la Gran Dama, todos aquellos susurros que buscaban hipnotizarle, todas aquellas drogas administradas secretamente se demostraron ineficaces. El recuerdo de Hange actuó como el antídoto que detiene el veneno antes de que contamine la sangre.</p><p>«<em>El chico de la habitación</em>» se sintió como un buceador que emerge a la superficie al encontrar el agujero en el centro del lago helado donde creía estar a punto de morir ahogado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. http://12_EL KENDO TE SALVARÁ LA VIDA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hange apenas pudo dormir aquella noche. La impresión de haber cazado a Naoko tramando algo turbio con aquel desconocido en el exterior del restaurante con el karaoke no la abandonaba.</p><p>¿Podría ser una infiltrada de la secta? ¿Estaba intentando sabotear los planes de los hackers que luchaban contra la Koruki-ya? ¿Estaba encandilando a Sam para que no intercediera en la liberación de Levi?</p><p>Sin embargo, tan pronto tomaba estas interrogaciones por ciertas como las desdeñaba.</p><p>Quizá todo era producto de su imaginación paranoica. Quizá los nervios de encontrarse en tierra extraña le habían hecho perder el juicio. Quizás el estrés de saberse a punto de cumplir una misión crucial le hacía detectar señales de alarma donde no había nada. Quizá estaba dejándose llevar por el enfado que le había provocado contemplar el modo en que Sam buscaba el contacto con Naoko.</p><p><em>Quizá, quizá, quizá</em>...</p><p>Se pasó el trayecto en coche de regreso al «<em>Salón Internacional del Videojuego</em>» lanzando miradas disimuladas a aquella japonesa de cutis de marfil, intentando leer alguna huella de inquietud en su rostro, tratando de desentrañar la verdad que se ocultaba tras aquellos ojos rasgados. Fue en balde. Como el resto del pasaje, Naoko iba en silencio, con la mirada abstraída tras las ventanas de la furgoneta, denotando una combinación de relajación y cansancio.</p><p>La falta de pistas aumentó la confusión de Hange, que se preguntaba si debía compartir sus sospechas con Sam. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? ¿Estaría siquiera dispuesto a escucharla? ¿Aceptaría que, a fin de cuentas, no sabían nada sobre la tal Naoko?</p><p>Lo más probable, viendo sus desesperados intentos por seducirla, era que rechazara sus insinuaciones y se mostrara dolido ante ellas, cosa que depositaría a Hange frente a un temor todavía más profundo: que Sam interpretara sus palabras como resultado de los celos y que la considerara una niña que se había enamorado de él.</p><p>Menudo lío mental.</p><p>Lo más sensato era olvidar todas aquellas sospechas y centrarse en la liberación de Levi, pero ¿y si su corazonada era cierta y su negativa a mover ficha acababa teniendo consecuencias fatales? ¿No era mejor compartir sus dudas y cerciorarse?</p><p>Lo peor que podía ocurrir, si al final se equivocaba, era una situación embarazosa que la dejara en mal lugar, un precio muy bajo en comparación con los peligros derivados de estar en lo cierto.</p><p>Una vez más, enfrentarse a la posibilidad de que fueran los celos lo que de verdad la había puesto en contra de Naoko la incomodó. Se sentía culpable por haber creado un vínculo tan especial con Sam cuando el objetivo de su viaje a Tokio era salvar a Levi.</p><p>¿Cómo estaría su amigo en estos momentos? ¿Se habría agudizado su enfermedad? ¿Habría caído bajo los efectos hipnóticos de la secta? ¿Se acordaría de ella? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al enterarse de que se encontraba en Japón?</p><p>Por su cabeza desfilaron algunos buenos recuerdos: conexiones por Skype en las que ambos se habían mostrado tan tímidos que delataban que se estaba gestando un sentimiento muy especial; su aparición por sorpresa en el edificio abandonado donde La Sombra planeaba sacrificar a los chicos; el modo en que habían estado abrazados durante el camino hacia el hospital... Dentro de aquel vehículo que cruzaba una ciudad infestada de rascacielos y de luces brillantes, Hange volvió a sentirse conectada con «<em>El chico de la habitación</em>» y pensó que, si no se hubiese tratado de alguien tan enfermo y problemático, de no haberse conocido en circunstancias tan difíciles y extremas, de no haberse interpuesto la Gran Dama entre ellos, su relación habría llegado muy lejos.</p><p>Era algo muy instintivo que la realidad no había permitido poner a prueba, pero en el fondo sentía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.</p><p>Sonaba ingenuo y quizá ridículamente romántico, mas se lo dictaban sus tripas.</p><p>La mano de Sam la sacó de su ensimismamiento. El chico le retiró un mechón de pelo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que transmitía cariño y complicidad. No fue necesario decir nada más. El gesto contenía un agradecimiento por el día tan increíble que habían pasado y la convicción de que, ocurriese lo que ocurriese, había merecido la pena volar miles de kilómetros para vivir esta aventura juntos.</p><p>Hange le devolvió la sonrisa y, por un momento, borró de un plumazo los pensamientos oscuros que habían hervido en su cabeza.</p><p>Al cabo de pocos minutos estaban de regreso en el «<em>Salón Internacional del Videojuego</em>». Aún no había amanecido por completo y faltaba más de una hora para abrir, pero ya había algunos jugadores haciendo cola a las puertas del recinto, los más fanáticos, como demostraba el hecho de que todos sin excepción fueran disfrazados de algún personaje de anime.</p><p>Hiroto desapareció por una de las salas del recinto, probablemente la de la cocina, y los tres jóvenes subieron a la primera planta. El equipo de informáticos se puso a trabajar inmediatamente con el pendrive que les había entregado «<em>El Bufanda</em>», y Hange y Sam, viendo que no podían participar en esa labor, decidieron retirarse para reponer fuerzas.</p><p>Así que subieron por el ascensor y se dirigieron cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones.<br/>Hange se dejó caer sobre la cama tan pronto como entró en sus dependencias y se habría quedado dormida sin siquiera ponerse la pijama cuando advirtió que el vaso de agua reposaba vacío sobre su mesita de noche.</p><p>Con fastidio se dispuso a acudir a la cocina a rellenarlo, pero, apenas hubo girado el pomo de la puerta, reconoció las voces de Sam y Naoko llegándole en susurros desde algún punto cercano. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y a entrar en la habitación.</p><p>Todas las buenas vibraciones que la habían embargado desde el afectuoso gesto de Sam en la furgoneta se evaporaron al instante y fueron sustituidas por esa mezcla de sospecha, malestar y rabia que la habían dominado tras los movimientos extraños de Naoko en el restaurante.</p><p>Enfurruñada y a su vez confundida por la facilidad con que sus emociones iban de un extremo al otro, Hange se metió en la cama y apagó la luz. Los nubarrones que habían empañado su ánimo se colaron en sus sueños, lo que explica que su cuerpo se agitara y sudara mientras su mente se poblaba de imágenes inquietantes.</p><p>El pánico la despertó en un par de ocasiones, pero era tal el cansancio que ni se planteó abandonar las sábanas, dándose media vuelta e intentando concentrarse en pensamientos agradables. Al final cayó rendida.</p><p>Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba tan agotada que su cuerpo parecía haber yacido bajo el peso de un hipopótamo. Qué asco de noche.</p><p>Encendió la luz de la mesita de noche y casi le da un infarto al ver que eran las dos de la tarde.</p><p>Diría que su garganta acababa de ser asfaltada con gravilla, por lo que alargó el brazo hacia el vaso de agua de la mesilla. Al comprobar que estaba vacío, soltó una maldición y la urgencia por saciar la sed le concedió las fuerzas necesarias para acabar de levantarse.</p><p>Aplazó momentáneamente la ducha, se puso unos jeans y una camiseta, y salió del cuarto en dirección a la cocina.</p><p>Sam había pasado una noche diametralmente opuesta. Al acostarse se sentía radiante, pues intuía que Naoko comenzaba a corresponderle en sus sentimientos. Se había tomado como una prueba definitiva el hecho de que ella hubiese iniciado una última conversación en el pasillo antes de retirarse a sus aposentos, como si le costara despedirse de él después del gran rato que habían pasado juntos.</p><p>Se levantó fresco y revitalizado, con ganas de aprovechar al máximo el nuevo día, y tras acicalarse y vestirse con especial esmero, se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar.</p><p>Como estaba vacía, supuso que Hange seguiría durmiendo y se preguntó si Naoko se encontraría en la sala de operaciones o habría salido a cumplir con algún cometido urgente. No sabía qué hacer, si darse un paseo por el «<em>Salón Internacional del Videojuego</em>» y quién sabe si animarse a jugar alguna partida, o si esperar a que Hange y Naoko aparecieran por allí para proponerle algún plan. Se tomó el café con calma, lavo la taza y regresó a su habitación para lavarse los dientes. Pero, mientras recorría el pasillo, le llamó la atención un sonido que llegaba desde una de las habitaciones.</p><p>Sonaba como un «<em>toc, toc</em>» que se repetía a intervalos regulares: «<em>toc</em>, <em>toc</em>», pausa, «<em>toc</em>, <em>toc</em>», pausa, «<em>toc</em>, <em>toc</em>», pausa... Se acercó intrigado a la fuente del sonido y apoyó la oreja en la puerta de la cual provenía.</p><p>Ahora el golpeo era más intenso y su ritmo, más acelerado. La curiosidad lo devoraba. Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos, pero sus golpes coincidieron con un crescendo del «<em>toc</em>, <em>toc</em>» y quedaron amortiguados. Incapaz de resistirse, la abrió muy lentamente y asomó la cabeza.</p><p>Se quedó de piedra al encontrarse con una espaciosa sala de entrenamiento, con parqué, espejos, barras verticales, máquinas para hacer pesas y esterillas.</p><p>En el centro había dos individuos enfundados en ropajes holgados y completamente negros, con la excepción de unos calcetines blancos, provistos de una máscara de rejilla y de diversos protectores repartidos por todo el cuerpo, y dotados de unos sables de madera que, al chocar, producían aquel «<em>toc</em>, <em>toc</em>» que le había alertado. Sam sabía que muchos japoneses dominaban las artes marciales, si bien era la primera vez que se topaba con esa disciplina en particular.</p><p>Los luchadores estaban tan concentrados en sus movimientos que no daban muestras de haber advertido su presencia, lo que lo animó a entrar y sentarse silenciosamente en un rincón para observarlos.</p><p>Había determinación pero no furia en los adversarios, quienes, pese a buscar con ahínco asestar una estocada en la cabeza, el antebrazo o el abdomen del oponente, mostraban el máximo respeto hacia un rival al que saludaban en todas las pausas.</p><p>Daba la sensación de que el auténtico sentido de aquel deporte radicaba en la ejecución de los golpes, no en la victoria, y que, más que pelear, aquellos luchadores realizaban una danza en la que tenían sincronizados todos sus movimientos. Cuando finalizó el combate, los oponentes hicieron una última reverencia y se sacaron los protectores de la cabeza.</p><p>A Sam casi se le corta la respiración al descubrir que uno de ellos era Naoko, que se acababa de enfrentar a un hombre que la doblaba en edad y en peso. Éste se retiró de inmediato, no sin antes cabecear en dirección a Sam, quien le devolvió el gesto de saludo. Estaba intimidado y sorprendido.</p><p>Ella se acercó lentamente y le miró fijamente a los ojos. No había signos de cansancio en su rostro, que además no había perdido ni un ápice de su luminosa palidez.<br/>—¿Tienes hambre?<br/>Sam movió la cabeza afirmativamente.<br/>—Perfecto. Podemos comer juntos. Mientras me ducho, espérame en el restaurante que hay en la planta principal. No tiene pérdida. Preparan unos fideos deliciosos.</p><p>Era imposible pasar por alto al monstruo de cinco metros, de cuyas fauces salían hilos de fideos, que anunciaba el restaurante. Sam se hizo entender a base de señales con el chico que tomaba los pedidos y se llevó su bandeja a una mesa de plástico situada en un rincón desde el que podía ver la totalidad de la sala de juegos.</p><p>Pasados diez minutos, Naoko se sentó frente a él con una bandeja en la que había un bol de sopa con bolitas de color lila y un refresco de sabor indefinido.</p><p>Llevaba el pelo mojado y exudaba esa felicidad del que acaba de entregarse a un intensivo ejercicio físico, lo que, combinado con una bonita camisa de seda que llevaba, la hacía más atractiva que nunca.<br/>—No sabía que eras una experta en artes marciales —dijo Sam con la voz algo entrecortada.<br/>—Todavía me queda mucho camino por recorrer, pero me entreno a conciencia. ¿Conocías el kendo?<br/>—Me temo que no.<br/>—Es un término que puede traducirse por «<em>el camino del sable</em>», ya que «<em>ken</em>» significa sable y «<em>do</em>», camino. Podemos decir que es la esgrima clásica japonesa. Su origen se remonta a los guerreros medievales o samuráis que combatían con catana, es decir, con sable.<br/>—Me ha sorprendido la calma y la belleza que transmitíais.<br/>—A los que lo practicamos nos gusta pensar en este deporte como en una forma de vida, como en un método que te enseña a enfrentarte a las distintas adversidades que se cruzan en tu camino a lo largo de la vida. El objetivo no es, en ningún caso, doblegar al rival, sino crecer espiritualmente.<br/>—¿Cómo empezaste a practicarlo?<br/>—Es una larga historia.<br/>—No tengo ninguna prisa.<br/>—Si quisiera empezar por el final, te diría que me salvó la vida.<br/>—Impresionante, pero ahora me has de contar el principio.</p><p>Naoko lo miró a los ojos durante unos segundos y, venciendo las reticencias que todavía pudiera tener, adoptó un tono confidencial:<br/>—Todo empezó en el colegio. Me hice amiga de un grupo que iba a un curso superior, lo que me permitía sentirme mayor y empezar a salir de juerga antes que el resto de los compañeros de mi edad. No estaba a gusto en casa y fue una liberación. Al acabar las clases, solíamos acudir a un centro recreativo a echar unas partidas y tomar algo. El encargado del mantenimiento de las máquinas era un chico que me sacaba cinco años, Yuko, del que no tardé en enamorarme perdidamente. En poco tiempo comencé a pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo con él y a aislarme de mis nuevos amigos. Yuko trabajaba ahí a la fuerza, ya que se trataba del negocio de su padre y, pese a ser un gran experto en tecnología, incubaba un fuerte rechazo por ella. Sentía que todas esas máquinas lo sometían a los deseos de su familia, los cuales no coincidían en absoluto con los suyos. Él quería estudiar literatura o traducción, pero le obligaban a cuidar de la empresa familiar y acabó realizando infinidad de cursillos de informática. Y, claro, llegó el día en que explotó y tomó la peor decisión de su vida.<br/>—¿La secta? —dijo un Sam que comenzaba a atar cabos.<br/>—Exacto. Después de una pelea monumental con su padre, Yuko dejó el centro recreativo y se vino a vivir al piso que yo compartía con unas amigas. Yo seguía tan loca por él y me parecía tan injusto el trato que recibía que le apoyé ciegamente. Incluso empecé a generar un rechazo visceral hacia la tecnología. Éramos dos bidones de gasolina a la espera de una cerilla, y esa cerilla llegó cuando cierta noche conocimos al novio de una de mis compañeras de piso. Era un chico encantador y bastante extrovertido, uno de esos chicos de los que jamás sospecharías que es un lobo con piel de cordero. Al final de la velada, después de tomar algunas cervezas, Yuko le confió sus problemas, y al chico se le encendieron los ojos, mostrando todo su apoyo al rechazo a la tecnología. Inmediatamente nos instó a unirnos a un grupo de personas que habían decidido desertar de ella. Unos habían sufrido acoso cibernético, otros habían desarrollado fobia social, otros habían tenido que luchar contra los trastornos psicológicos derivados de la adicción a los ordenadores... Nos explicó que se reunían de vez en cuando y que conversaban sobre sus problemas y realizaban actividades como yoga, cocina, juegos de mesa, etc. En fin, era un club lúdico donde estaba prohibida la entrada de cualquier aparato que contuviera un chip. Allí sólo podías dedicarte a promover las relaciones humanas. Nada de máquinas, nada de enchufes, nada de pantallas. A la mañana siguiente, Yuko y yo decidimos probar suerte.<br/>—¿Y fue como la casa de Hansel y Gretel, dulces por fuera y jaulas por dentro?<br/>—¿Hansel y Gretel? —preguntó Naoko sin comprender.<br/>—Es un cuento occidental. Algún día te lo contaré... Pero sigue, sigue...<br/>—Al principio todo era animación y camaradería. Luego, poco a poco, empezó el adoctrinamiento, primero de manera sutil y, a medida que uno estaba en confianza, el asunto se convertía en un lavado de cerebro en toda regla.<br/>—Aún no me has dicho qué papel juega el kendo en todo esto.<br/>—Puesto que mi relación con la familia estaba rota y me había aislado tanto de mis compañeros de clase como de los amigos del curso superior, nadie reparaba en lo que me estaba ocurriendo. Nadie excepto mi profesor de matemáticas, el sensei Ryu. Yo nunca había destacado especialmente en los estudios, con la excepción de los números. Mi rendimiento escolar empezó a caer en picado en todas las asignaturas, pero al único que se le encendieron las alarmas fue a mi profesor. Me citó en su despacho en más de una ocasión y me obligó a quedarme por las tardes a hacer clases de refuerzo. Intentó hablar conmigo en varias ocasiones, pero no conseguía sacarme ni una palabra. Yo había empezado a ver cosas raras en las reuniones de aquel club, pero el día en que expresé mis temores a Yuko, él se enfadó conmigo. Así que no me atreví a volver a sacar el tema hasta pasadas unas semanas, cuando el grupo decidió salir de noche a destrozar algunos escaparates de tiendas de informática. La cosa se había puesto violenta y yo no quería traspasar esa línea. Le mostré mi rechazo a Yuko y volvió a explotar en cólera. Tuvimos una discusión fortísima y decidí abandonarlo tanto a él como al grupo. Obviamente no me dejaron salir tan fácilmente. Yuko me llamaba cada día o se presentaba a la salida del colegio. Me decía que tenía que volver con ellos, que una vez que entrabas a formar parte del club ya no podías darte de baja, que si lo hacía iba a convertirme en una traidora. Después también empezaron a acosarme otros miembros del grupo, todos chicos que al principio me habían tratado con amabilidad y que ahora me seguían por la calle, me insultaban en público, me telefoneaban de madrugada... Fue una pesadilla. Me entró tal pánico que una tarde, sin saber a quién acudir, entré en el despacho del sensei Ryu hecha un saco de nervios y se lo conté todo entre sollozos. Me serenó y, sin dar mayores explicaciones, me entregó un papelito con una dirección apuntada. Se trataba de un centro de kendo. ¡Imagínate mi sorpresa al ver que mi afectuoso pero muy cerebral profesor de matemáticas regentaba un sitio así! Me quedé tiesa observando a aquel hombre tan apacible lleno de protecciones y blandiendo un sable de madera. Bueno, a ti se te ha quedado cara de haber visto un fantasma al descubrirme a mí, de modo que ya sabes de lo que hablo...<br/>—Creo que sé un poco a lo que te refieres —bromeó un Sam cada vez más fascinado con esa chica—. No puedo negar que también ha sido genial verte con un sable.<br/>Naoko sonrió y se tocó el pelo antes de continuar:<br/>—Tal y como el sensei había previsto, el kendo me ayudó a superar muchas cosas: a alejarme de aquel ambiente enfermizo, a conocer a gente sana, a purificar la mente, a defenderme... Pero, por encima de todo, me ayudó a conocerme a mí misma. No he dejado de practicarlo un solo día desde entonces.<br/>—¿Qué fue de Yuko?<br/>—No tengo ni la más remota idea. No he vuelto a saber nada de él.</p><p>Naoko bajó la mirada mientras decía esta última frase, dando a entender que todavía quedaba un resquicio de sentimiento por aquel chico que la introdujo en la secta Koruki-ya, y Sam, viéndose en la obligación de entretenerla, decidió confesarle su experiencia en el Hogar Fuller. Durante las siguientes dos horas estuvieron hablando sobre mil cosas, dejando patente que disfrutaban mutuamente de su compañía. Y tanto era así que en cierto momento Sam se armó de valor para preguntarle:<br/>—¿Te apetecería que hoy hiciéramos algo juntos?</p><p>Por el brillo que emitieron sus ojos supo que había dado en el clavo, pero antes de que pudiera responderle, le llegó la voz de una tercera persona con más decibelios de los necesarios.</p><p>—¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! Te he estado buscando por todas partes.</p><p>Era Hange. No tenía precisamente cara de buenos amigos. Había escuchado la petición de Sam y se la veía dolida, también algo desamparada.</p><p>—Te he dejado descansar, Bella Durmiente —dijo Sam, tratando de calmarla—. Jugar a la Wii te dejó para el arrastre. Venga. Únete a nosotros. ¿No tienes hambre?</p><p>Las palabras de Sam pretendían ser divertidas, pero a ella no le hicieron la menor gracia, por lo que se alejó hecha una furia. Sam se excusó ante Naoko y salió corriendo tras ella. La alcanzó cuando estaba a punto de abandonar el recinto y se la llevó a un rincón para evitar a la marea humana que no cesaba de fluir hacia el Salón.</p><p>—¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre?<br/>—He oído cómo le sugerías a Naoko hacer algo, por lo que no me digas que contabas conmigo para nada.</p><p>Sam no supo qué responder.</p><p>—¿Sabes qué? Me parece perfecto que te lleves tan bien con tu nueva amiguita —dijo, llena de rabia, Hange —, pero vete con cuidado, porque sospecho que no es de fiar.<br/>—¿A qué te refieres?<br/>—Podría formar parte de la secta.<br/>—¿Por qué demonios dices eso?</p><p>Hange le explicó el episodio sospechoso en el karaoke.</p><p>—Creo que aquí ha habido un malentendido. Ella formó parte de la secta en el pasado...<br/>—¡¡¡¿¿¿Quéee???!!! ¡¡¡Que formó parte de la secta!!! ¡¡¡Y ahora me lo dices!!!<br/>—Para empezar, cálmate. Yo también acabo de enterarme. Por lo que dice, es cosa del pasado. Podemos fiarnos de ella, créeme.<br/>—Y tú, ¿cómo lo sabes?<br/>—Y tú, ¿por qué estás tan histérica?</p><p>A Hange le sentó fatal que la tratara como si fuera una niñita neurótica con quien no se podía hablar.</p><p>—Que tengas un día muy feliz con tu amiguita —dijo—. Ni se te ocurra seguirme.</p><p>Dio media vuelta y salió del recinto con paso decidido, dejando a Sam petrificado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. http://13_LOS HACKERS QUE NO VOLVERÁN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi llevaba dos días volcado en el pirateo de la página web de la central nuclear de Chicago. Se dedicaba a ello con un entusiasmo que sorprendió a la Gran Dama.</p><p>Los dos vigilantes que le habían colocado tras su mesa de trabajo informaban a diario sobre los avances de «<em>El chico de la habitación</em>», ya que al no haber conseguido hipnotizarlo dudaban de sus intenciones. Sus temores, sin embargo, parecían infundados.</p><p>Cada mañana entraba en la sala de operaciones con la cabeza bien alta, como si se sintiera orgulloso de formar parte del grupo, y tomaba asiento sin decir ni una sola palabra.</p><p>No pedía ningún refresco, no iba al baño, no trataba de hablar con sus compañeros. Simplemente progresaba de un modo extraordinario.</p><p>De vez en cuando, la Gran Dama lo estudiaba desde la tarima y, al verlo tan concentrado, se preguntaba si de verdad lo había convencido. ¿Aquella conversación que mantuvieron sobre los efectos perniciosos de la tecnología había calado en el corazón de «<em>El chico de la habitación</em>»? Todo apuntaba a que sí, pero era mejor no fiarse por completo.</p><p>No se equivocaba al albergar reservas. Levi no se mostraba tan obediente por haber caído en las redes de la secta, sino que trabajaba a destajo porque tenía un plan para frustrar las intenciones de sus secuestradores.</p><p>Y ese plan podía llevarse a cabo gracias, precisamente, a la intervención de Hange.</p><p>La Gran Dama no sabía que dos días antes, durante la jornada en que explicaron a todos los hackers que debían piratear los servidores de las distintas centrales nucleares repartidas por todo el mundo, Levi había descubierto un icono en su pantalla.</p><p>Se trataba del dibujo de un pañuelo idéntico al que Hange le regaló algún tiempo atrás. Al clicar sobre él, se descargaba un archivo ejecutable en el disco duro del ordenador. Dicho archivo arrancaba un programa espía que enviaba información a otro ordenador situado en el exterior y que permitía que otro usuario viera exactamente lo mismo que Levi en su propia pantalla.</p><p>«<em>El chico de la habitación</em>» desconocía quién era el receptor final de aquella señal, es decir, no sabía quién estaba ayudando a Hange allá afuera, pero imaginaba que sería alguien con los suficientes conocimientos de informática como para haber sido capaz de crear un archivo espía destinado a burlar todos los controles de seguridad de la secta.</p><p>Levi rendía al máximo porque sabía que Hange estaba al otro lado de la fibra óptica y, a lo largo de esos dos días, fue explorando las posibilidades de aquella conexión digital. Era de suponer que, si aquel ejecutable permitía que una persona viera desde el exterior cuanto él estaba haciendo, también podría enviarle algún mensaje.</p><p>La idea era muy sencilla: si en ese mismo momento había un individuo al otro lado con pleno acceso visual a lo que él realizaba desde su escritorio, sería posible cambiar alguno de los textos de la web con la intención de comunicarse con Hange.</p><p>Realizar aquella operación resultaba sumamente sencillo, pero Levi contaba con el problema de los dos vigilantes que, situados a su espalda, controlaban todos sus movimientos.</p><p>Necesitaba desviarles la atención, conseguir que se distrajeran con cualquier asunto. Mientras tecleaba códigos binarios, Levi echaba rápidas ojeadas a su alrededor pensando en la solución. Ésta llegó al tercer día.</p><p>La noche anterior, mientras permanecía encerrado en su celda, vio una araña que asomaba por una grieta de la prisión. No lo dudó un segundo: la atrapó y la metió en el bolsillo de su sudadera. Cerró la cremallera para que no se escapara.</p><p>A la mañana siguiente, mientras se dirigía a la sala de operaciones, deslizó la araña en la capucha de uno de los hackers hipnotizados. Después tomó asiento frente a su ordenador con absoluta normalidad y cruzó los dedos para que su plan saliera tal y como lo había concebido.</p><p>Al cabo de media hora se escuchó un grito. Su azarosa víctima había descubierto al arácnido caminando por uno de sus hombros y se había pegado tal susto que había dado un brinco.</p><p>Levi tuvo que reprimir su propio grito de júbilo. El chico empezó a golpearse todo el cuerpo, como si quisiera aplastar hasta el último poro de su piel, al tiempo que se desplazaba sin rumbo por la habitación impulsado por el pánico.</p><p>Los soldados no entendían qué le ocurría y, sin vacilar un instante, dirigieron sus rifles hacia el muchacho. Ante la posibilidad de que intentara huir al haber enloquecido, amartillaron sus armas, apuntaron y esperaron la orden. Levi pensó que abrirían fuego contra aquel desgraciado y el corazón le dio un vuelco.</p><p>Jamás podría aliviar semejante peso sobre su conciencia. Y ya estaba a punto de salir en defensa del pobre inocente, cuando escuchó la estruendosa voz de la Gran Dama:<br/>—¡Que nadie dispare! Los necesitamos vivos.</p><p>El chico seguía dando frenéticos tumbos por la habitación y todos los soldados de la planta baja se abalanzaron sobre él para aplacarlo.</p><p>Fue entonces cuando Levi aprovechó la confusión de sus vigilantes y se concentró en la página principal del site que estaba hackeando, desplazando el ratón hasta el mensaje de bienvenida de la página web, el cual decía:</p><p>
  <b>Bienvenidos a la Central Nuclear de Chicago</b>
  <br/>
  <em>Esta central térmica fue construida en 1986. Desde entonces, suministramos energía a toda el área metropolitana de Chicago, así como a cincuenta poblaciones colindantes.</em>
</p><p>Levi borró este mensaje y, cerciorándose de que los vigilantes seguían distraídos, escribió:</p><p>«<b>El chico de la habitación</b>»: <em>hay una treintena de soldados controlándonos y doscientos hackers atacando las centrales nucleares de medio mundo. La secta planea un atentado global contra esas centrales. No sé dónde nos retienen, pero es una fortificación de grandes dimensiones. No puedo recibir mensajes, no envíen nada.</em></p><p>Apenas hubo escrito la última palabra, borró el mensaje para que los vigilantes, que ya regresaban a sus puestos, no lo descubrieran.</p><p>Confiaba en que alguien, donde fuera, hubiera podido leer el texto y se pusiera de inmediato manos a la obra. Era probable que los equipos de seguridad de la central nuclear de Chicago hubieran detectado aquella alteración en su site.</p><p>En consecuencia llamarían a la policía, incluso al FBI, para investigar aquella intrusión digital. También entraba dentro de la lógica que el texto hubiera llegado a ojos de los colaboradores de Hange y que usaran sus habilidades digitales para frenar a aquellos delincuentes.</p><p>Sin embargo, todo esto eran especulaciones. Levi no tenía la seguridad de que su acción hubiera tenido éxito. Incluso podría darse el caso de que sólo hubiera servido para condenarse a sí mismo, ya que no era descartable que la secta tuviera a otros informáticos supervisando el trabajo de los hackers secuestrados y que hubieran cazado su operación.</p><p>Pese a sus indicaciones de que no le contactaran, vio como el mensaje de bienvenida de la central desaparecía de nuevo y era reemplazado por el siguiente texto:</p><p>
  <em>Tienes que instalar el programa espía en todos las computadoras.</em>
</p><p>El mensaje se borró con la misma rapidez que había sido escrito y, cuando los vigilantes volvieron a colocarse a las espaldas de Levi, éste todavía estaba pálido.</p><p>Colocó los dedos sobre el teclado para disimular. Las manos le temblaban y las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente. Uno de los soldados le agarró del hombro:<br/>—¿Qué te ocurre?<br/>—Nada —respondió con voz entrecortada—. Estoy cansado.<br/>El otro vigilante apoyó la punta de su fusil en la cabeza de Levi y dijo:<br/>—Trabaja o descansarás para siempre.</p><p>Levi agachó la cabeza y se puso de nuevo a la labor. En realidad su mente no paraba de pensar en el mensaje que le habían enviado desde el exterior.</p><p>¿Cómo pretendían que descargara el archivo espía en el resto de las computadoras? ¡Había más de doscientos hackers en la sala, rodeados de más de treinta vigilantes y otras tantas cámaras de videovigilancia!</p><p>Era imposible que consiguiera meterse en todos aquellos discos duros. Cabía suponer que las personas que le estaban ayudando desde el exterior habían colocado el icono del pañuelo en las sites de todas las centrales nucleares, así que le estaban pidiendo que entrara en cada una de esas webs desde las distintas computadoras y fuera descargando el ejecutable uno por uno.</p><p>¡Un suicidio!</p><p>Por si las cosas no estaban suficientemente cuesta arriba, se complicaron de inmediato. Uno de los hackers de la sala levantó la mano y la Gran Dama, desde su tarima, le preguntó qué quería.<br/>—He terminado —dijo el chico.</p><p>Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la líder. Uno de ellos ya había llegado al final del camino. Su plan estaba más cerca.</p><p>La Gran Dama se paseó por la tarima visiblemente excitada y se detuvo ante uno de los dos monstruos que la custodiaban a todas horas.</p><p>Le acarició el rostro en un gesto de ternura impropio en ella y aquel ser repugnante echó la cabeza hacia atrás como un perro al que le estuvieran rascando detrás de la oreja.</p><p>El otro monstruo gruñó visiblemente celoso y la Gran Dama le miró de reojo, sonrió y le indicó que se acercara. Mientras pasaba sus manos por la nuca de aquellos seres contrahechos, los hackers miraban hacia la tarima.</p><p>Todos estaban boquiabiertos excepto Levi y el chico que era su amigo, quienes observaban la escena asqueados.</p><p>La Gran Dama se volvió enérgicamente y, abriendo los brazos, vociferó:<br/>—¡He aquí el resultado de un trabajo bien hecho! Uno de sus compañeros ha completado su labor. Ha pirateado la web que le había sido asignada y ahora puede considerarse un hombre libre.</p><p>Un murmullo recorrió la sala. Levi recordó que la Gran Dama les había prometido que, si cumplían con su deber, serían liberados. En su caso, además, recibiría el tratamiento necesario para curarse de su agorafobia.</p><p>—Tomen el ejemplo de este chico —continuó aquella mujer—. Si aspiran a recobrar su libertad, tienen que acabar su trabajo. Fíjense: las puertas de la libertad se abren para su compañero.</p><p>La Gran Dama hizo un gesto y uno de los vigilantes abrió una puerta que daba al exterior del recinto.</p><p>Un gran chorro de luz inundó la sala y los hackers se taparon los ojos, cegados por la luminosidad que se había colado. Dos soldados se acercaron a la mesa del chico que había levantado la mano alegando que ya había hackeado la web y le ordenaron que se levantara.</p><p>—Puedes irte —dijo la Gran Dama.<br/>El chico no se movió.<br/>—He dicho que puedes irte.<br/>—No quiero marcharme, Gran Dama. Quiero seguir a tu lado.</p><p>Levi no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. El lavado de cerebro que habían hecho con sus compañeros era tan grande que incluso renunciaban a desligarse de la secta.<br/>—Agradezco tu fidelidad, querido amigo —dijo la líder—. Pero ha llegado el momento de que regreses con los tuyos. Márchate y sé feliz. No obstante, recuerda siempre que tú participaste en el Despertar. Dentro de unos días, cuando todos tus compañeros hayan terminado su trabajo, el mundo habrá cambiado para siempre. Al principio la Humanidad rechazará nuestra acción, le costará reconocer que le hicimos un inmenso favor, aunque con el tiempo la gente se dará cuenta de que la tecnología los esclavizaba y nuestra acción pasará a la Historia. Todos nos recordarán como la organización que devolvió a la vida a los seres humanos y tú siempre podrás gritar que formaste parte de nuestro grupo. Tú serás, por siempre, uno de los doscientos libertadores.</p><p>El rostro de aquel chico se había iluminado. Las palabras de la Gran Dama circulaban por su corazón como sangre renovada y su rostro delataba un éxtasis desmedido.</p><p>—Ahora márchate —concluyó su ama— y comienza a celebrar nuestro triunfo.</p><p>Cuando el chico salió por la puerta, su figura pareció disolverse en la luz y los demás hackers regresaron a sus computadoras con la avidez del que sueña ser el próximo elegido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. http://14_UNO A LA IZQUIERDA, OTRO A LA DERECHA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>WWW.TERCERA PARTE</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sam se quedó inmóvil en la entrada del «<em>Salón Internacional del Videojuego</em>». Sucesivas oleadas de jóvenes que accedían al recinto tenían que esquivar a ese chico blanco y de complexión fuerte que desentonaba con los rasgos orientales y la baja estatura de los que ellos hacían gala.</p><p>La orden que le había dado Hange de no seguirla, expresada en un tono taxativo, le había dejado anonadado. Desde la distancia, vio la sudadera con capucha de Hange convertida en un punto decreciente que finalmente fue absorbido por la multitud de gente que avanzaba en sentido contrario.</p><p>Antes de perderla de vista por completo, uno de sus pies hizo un movimiento reflejo de desplazarse hacia delante, pero el resto del cuerpo no lo acompañó.</p><p>Apretó los puños en señal de frustración y se dio la vuelta; entró de nuevo en el hall y se dirigió hacia el restaurante donde había dejado a Naoko.</p><p>Al llegar ahí descubrió que la mesa que habían estado ocupando minutos antes pertenecía ahora a un samurái que devoraba unos makis de salmón mientras su espada de cartón y su escudo de papel de plata reposaban en la silla de enfrente.</p><p>Miró alrededor, pero no vio ni rastro de la chica, por lo que decidió acercarse al centro de operaciones. Cruzó el animadísimo vestíbulo, donde a sus ojos siempre había las mismas personas jugando a los mismos juegos y escuchando en un loop las mismas canciones. Subió por el ascensor y entró en la sala principal.</p><p>Como de costumbre, nadie dio muestras de reparar en su presencia, aunque siempre tenía la inquietante sensación de que cada uno de sus movimientos era registrado al milímetro. Recorrió la estancia con la mirada y dudó sobre si preguntar a algún hacker por el paradero de Naoko.</p><p>Todos los piratas estaban concentrados en sus pantallas, sin dar muestras de relajación ni desentumecer los músculos, como si de ellos dependiera controlar el tráfico aéreo de una supermetrópoli azotada por una nevada apocalíptica.</p><p>Sam se acercó a uno de aquellos chicos y le tocó el hombro con suavidad. El otro no dio muestras de haber percibido el tacto y, cuando el extranjero le dio un nuevo golpecito, levantó una mano en un gesto que bien podía significar «<b>no molestes</b>».</p><p>Se dio un paseo pensativo entre ese grupo de afanosos castores que parecían trabajar a contrarreloj para construir una presa antes de la crecida del río.</p><p>Creyó ver en una adolescente que tenía una camiseta con un cubo de Rubik dibujado —uno de los juegos que más le habían gustado desde niño— una señal de que era la elección correcta.</p><p>Repitió la operación de la leve presión en el hombro y la chica le miró. Cuando él preguntó por Naoko, el rostro de la chica se iluminó y comenzó a largar una parrafada en japonés acompañada de movimientos constantes de sus manos al modo de un director de orquesta.</p><p>Los intentos desesperados de Sam por hacerle entender que no entendía una palabra resultaron inútiles. Terminado su discurso, la chica se despidió de Sam brindándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dirigiendo de nuevo la vista a la pantalla.</p><p>Frustrado, Sam abandonó la habitación y recorrió las áreas comunes en un último intento por localizar a Naoko, pero ésta continuaba sin aparecer.</p><p>¿Dónde demonios se había metido? La había dejado acabándose un postre para ir detrás de Hange y, menos de cinco minutos después, ya se había esfumado.</p><p>¿Por qué no lo había esperado? Estaba convencido de que la conversación marchaba muy bien y que lo más probable era que se dispusieran a pasar el día juntos haciendo algo. ¿Quizá se había molestado por haberla dejado sola tan bruscamente?</p><p>Aún más intrigante era la naturaleza del conflicto latente entre Hange y Naoko. ¿Tenían alguna base las sospechas de la primera o todo se reducía a un estúpido malentendido?</p><p>Ya que Hange se había negado a escucharle, necesitaba que Naoko le contara su versión de la historia. Sin embargo, hubiese sido más sencillo localizar a un fantasma.</p><p>Salió del «<em>Salón Internacional del Videojuego</em>» para tomar un poco de aire fresco, demorándose un par de minutos en la entrada con la esperanza de que alguna de las dos desaparecidas se cruzara en su camino.</p><p>Al quinto visitante disfrazado de hobbit que pasó por delante de él, decidió que ya había tenido suficiente y se internó en las calles de Tokio. En aquel momento no reparó en que no llevaba ningún mapa de la ciudad, ni un teléfono móvil, ni un papel donde constara la dirección del Salón, aún menos un diccionario o un número de teléfono de su embajada por si se encontraba en apuros.</p><p>Hasta entonces sólo había recorrido la ciudad acompañado bien por Naoko, bien por Hange, bien por el chófer tragón. Ahora iba con la única compañía de su sombra. Tomó un rumbo al azar y dejó que sus pies lo condujeran allá donde les viniera en gana.</p><p>Durante un rato se limitó a fijarse en los escaparates de las tiendas y en las personas con las que se cruzaba, a admirar los rascacielos y a intentar extraer algún sentido de los carteles de colores que lo asaltaban a cada instante. Y estaba a punto de entrar en una cafetería cuando le llamó la atención una minúscula tienda de discos.</p><p>Detrás de uno de los cristales se anunciaba el último disco de uno de sus grupos favoritos de rock. Había oído decir que casi la totalidad de las ediciones japonesas solía contener alguna canción extra que no se incluía en las del resto del mundo, así que dio un bote de alegría anticipando la posibilidad de que éste fuera el caso. No andaba muy sobrado de yenes y Japón tenía fama de ser un país caro, pero no se vio capaz de renunciar a ese capricho.</p><p>Entró en la tienda, que era tan estrecha que sólo cabían dos personas caminando de lado, y al final de aquella especie de túnel, sentado tras un mostrador repleto de estampas, camisetas y otros productos de merchandising, encontró al dueño del establecimiento, quien se había tapado los oídos con unos auriculares gigantes.</p><p>Se trataba de un anciano vestido con una camiseta sin mangas de un grupo de heavy metal, una cinta de tenis en la frente y unas muñequeras de cuero con tachuelas. Sam se acercó con una sonrisa amistosa y pronunció el nombre del CD que deseaba al tiempo que señalaba al escaparate de la entrada.</p><p>El dueño lo miró con unos ojillos adormilados, se incorporó con algo de esfuerzo y, sin quitarse los auriculares, se dirigió hacia el almacén.</p><p>Sam estaba tan contento con la inminente adquisición que su mente borró por un rato todos sus problemas: la secta, Naoko, Hange, Levi ... Mientras esperaba se puso a mirar en el interior de una vitrina, inconsciente de que sus labios habían empezado a silbar.</p><p>Diez minutos después, el anciano emergió de las profundidades de la tienda. Su vista cansada y un reuma de mil demonios habían convertido la búsqueda del disco solicitado en una empresa más complicada de lo que había supuesto. Maldita vejez.</p><p>Pero el hombre se detuvo en seco al comprobar que el joven se había volatilizado. Qué extraño.</p><p>Cruzó la tienda y salió afuera para barrer la calle con la mirada. Era cierto que sus ojos no eran precisamente fiables, mas no vio indicios de que el chico estuviera por ningún lado. Mira que eran raros esos extranjeros.</p><p>Volvió sobre sus pasos dispuesto a retomar su posición. Vio algo en el suelo y, al agacharse, descubrió que se trataba de un billete de dos mil yenes. Se lo metió en el bolsillo. Era menos de lo que costaba el CD, pero cubriría las molestias de haber tenido que buscarlo. Volvió a encender los auriculares a la espera de un nuevo cliente.</p><p>Al salir del «<em>Salón Internacional del Videojuego</em>», Hange había girado hacia la izquierda, justo la dirección contraria que luego tomaría Sam. Ella sí que era consciente de que no llevaba encima un mapa, ni un móvil, ni un papel donde constara la dirección de aquella nave industrial; aún menos, un diccionario o un número de teléfono de su embajada por si se encontraba en apuros.</p><p>No deseaba la compañía de nadie en esos momentos, pero sabía que estaba sola por primera vez en esa urbe extraña y gigantesca. Por eso no olvidó en ningún momento que debía andarse con cuidado; de aquí que, cuando apenas había caminado diez minutos y en consecuencia sin haberse alejado mucho de su lugar de origen, decidiera entrar en unos grandes almacenes que, en una llamada a la prudencia, parecían invitarla a refugiarse en su interior.</p><p>Pasó toda la tarde ahí dentro, hasta la hora misma del cierre, curioseando en tiendas de ropa y de decoración, comiendo en un McDonald's, visitando una librería y una cafetería. Incluso se metió en una sala de cine para ver una película de anime de la que no entendió nada pero que la subyugó por la energía poética de sus imágenes.</p><p>Durante ese rato consiguió alejar de su cabeza a Sam, a Naoko, a la secta..., de modo que abandonó las galerías con pesar, ya que la perspectiva de volver al «<em>Salón Internacional del Videojuego</em>» y reencontrarse con sus problemas se le hacía una montaña. Sin embargo, no había otro remedio y hacia allá se fue.</p><p>Cuando llegó al Salón, el centro estaba a punto de concluir otra jornada. Hange tuvo que abrirse paso entre la marabunta que abandonaba el recinto para alcanzar el ascensor y subir al centro de operaciones.</p><p>Estaba resuelta a hablar con Sam y aclarar las cosas, puesto que había estado reflexionando y entendía que había sido demasiado impertinente y susceptible con él.</p><p>Lo buscó por todos lados sin éxito y, al no encontrar tampoco a Naoko, dio por sentado que se habrían ido a dar un paseo juntos, cosa que hizo que el enfado volviera a treparle por el estómago.</p><p>Antes de retirarse a su habitación, entró por tercera vez en la cocina y, para su sorpresa, ahí estaba Naoko, de pie frente al microondas, calentándose la cena.</p><p>Se encaminó directamente hasta ella y, procurando adoptar un tono amistoso, le preguntó:<br/>—¿Sabes dónde está Sam?<br/>—No tengo ni idea. No lo he vuelto a ver desde la comida.</p><p>Si Naoko estaba molesta por la escenita que Hange había montado en el restaurante, no lo reflejó, y si ocultaba algo sobre el paradero de Sam, tampoco resultaba posible leerlo en su rostro de cerámica.<br/>—Seguro que no tarda en volver —añadió—. No te preocupes. Y ahora, si me disculpas, me queda algo de trabajo por hacer. Los veo mañana por la mañana. Que descanses.</p><p>La japonesa extrajo una taza de té del microondas y abandonó la cocina sin decir nada más. Hange se sintió culpable por la tensión que su rabieta había provocado, pero decidió no pensar más en ese asunto. Sacó un libro de la mochila y se enfrascó en la lectura.</p><p>Transcurridos tres cuartos de hora y pese a estar en una silla de lo más incómoda, se quedó dormida. Un ruido la despertó al cabo de un rato y, al abrir los ojos, descubrió a Hiroto rebuscando en la nevera algo para echarse a la boca.</p><p>Hange miró el reloj y descubrió que ya eran las once de la noche. Se levantó de un salto y acudió a la habitación de Sam. Dio unos golpes en la puerta y, al no responder nadie, la abrió.</p><p>Estaba desierta, la cama hecha y sus pertenencias intactas.<br/>La convicción de que algo malo le había ocurrido se le presentó con tanta nitidez que casi le provoca una náusea.</p><p>Regresó corriendo a la cocina, donde Hiroto deglutía sin parar. Algo le decía que podía confiar en ese hombre de aspecto bonachón, así que, recurriendo a la mímica, le hizo entender que debía ir a ver a «<em>El Bufanda</em>».</p><p>Hange quería hablar con aquel hombre sobre sus sospechas en torno a Naoko, quien tal vez estuviera implicada en la desaparición de Sam.</p><p>El miedo a que la japonesa entrara repentinamente en la cocina convertían sus gestos en una serie de movimientos torpes, cosa que hizo que Hiroto tuviera que descartar un montón de interpretaciones antes de entender cuanto le estaban diciendo.</p><p>Primero pensó que Hange quería comprarse un collar, después que alguien había sido estrangulado y, por último, que una casa estaba en llamas. Al final, tras no pocos esfuerzos, comprendió la petición de la chica.</p><p>Era evidente que estaba sufriendo y, aunque el cuerpo le pedía descanso, aceptó cumplir con sus deseos. Dejó el bol de arroz dentro de la nevera y, guiñando un ojo a la chiquilla, le hizo el gesto de que lo acompañara.</p><p>Aliviada y repitiendo bien bajito «gracias, gracias, gracias», Hange lo siguió hasta el coche, tras atravesar el fantasmal hall del Salón y toparse con una noche gélida que, en otras circunstancias, le hubiera disuadido de embarcarse en una aventura como ésa.</p><p>Hange no se fijaba en nada, todo resbalaba ante sus ojos e iba mordiéndose las uñas como si fueran cáscaras de pistaches.</p><p>Llegaron al restaurante y descendió rápidamente del coche para colarse en su interior.</p><p>Apenas quedaba un par de mesas ocupadas por unas personas que, obviamente, habían bebido demasiado, ya que hablaban bastante alto para lo habitual en aquel país. Hange cruzó como una exhalación el comedor y ya estaba a punto de subirse en el ascensor cuando la puerta entornada que daba acceso a una habitación privada la hizo detenerse.</p><p>Se acercó y la abrió sigilosamente, pero fue imposible que los que estaban dentro no percibieran que alguien los espiaba. Hange vio primero a «<em>El Bufanda</em>» y se alegró de que su intuición la hubiera guiado hasta él.</p><p>Su rostro se demudó cuando descubrió que, a su lado, se encontraba el hombre de negro a quien había visto hablando sigilosamente con Naoko. <br/>Ambos la contemplaban con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro.</p><p>Hange cerró la puerta de golpe y echó a correr hacia la salida del restaurante. Cuando alcanzó la calle con el corazón en un puño, buscó al chófer por todas partes, pero se había desvanecido.</p><p>¿Se había equivocado Hange al confiar en Hiroto? ¿Formaría parte de la trama oscura junto a Naoko y «<em>El Bufanda</em>»? ¿Había caído nuevamente en una trampa?</p><p>Desesperada, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que correr sin rumbo, internándose como un corderito en las fauces de la noche tokiota.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. http://15_EL CEMENTERIO DE LOS PIRATAS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi se enfrentaba a una misión imposible. Los contactos de Hange en el exterior, aquellos que habían colocado un archivo espía en su disco duro, le habían pedido que entrara en las computadoras de los otros hackers.</p><p>Una vez que se hubiera infiltrado en ellos, debía clicar en el ejecutable con forma de pañuelo que habían camuflado en las páginas web de las doscientas centrales nucleares cuyos servidores estaban siendo asaltados por los hackers de la secta. Si pensaban que había alguien capaz de salir airoso de ese desafío, es que debían de haber perdido la razón.</p><p>Levi no veía la forma de quedarse a solas en la sala de operaciones y mucho menos de acercarse a las demás computadoras , navegar por las webs de las centrales e ir descargando los programas que permitirían que la <em>fky7</em> desmantelara la operación iniciada por la Gran Dama.</p><p>Además, de los doscientos hackers sometidos por la organización, una docena ya había terminado su labor. Esto significaba que habían infectado los servidores de otras tantas centrales nucleares, los cuales provocarían, por el momento, doce hecatombes de consecuencias funestas no sólo para las ciudades donde se encontraban ubicadas, sino para todo el planeta.</p><p>Las nubes radioactivas provocadas por la explosión de sus núcleos atómicos surcarían los cielos del globo terráqueo, contaminando con elementos radioactivos los campos, ríos y ciudades. Aun cuando Levi consiguiera descargar el archivo espía en las páginas ya hackeadas, nadie le aseguraba que se pudiera hacer algo por detener la catástrofe desencadenada por aquel puñado de centrales.</p><p>Aquella noche estuvo dando vueltas por su celda, tratando de idear un plan para quedarse a solas en la sala de operaciones y cumplir con la proeza encomendada.</p><p>A pesar de ello, analizada desde todos los ángulos, la operación se presentaba siempre como una quimera y un riesgo tremendo para su vida. Se pasó las horas yendo de arriba abajo por su cubículo, rascándose la cabeza y agarrándose a los barrotes.</p><p>Sus movimientos levantaron sospechas entre los vigilantes: uno de ellos, un japonés de pequeña estatura pero muy corpulento, abandonó su garita en varias ocasiones para ordenarle que se estuviera quieto.</p><p>Levi volvía entonces a la cama, peleaba con la almohada y, viendo que no lograba dormir, repetía la serie: levantarse, caminar, rascarse.</p><p>Y, cuando aquel soldado fue a darle el ultimátum, amenazándolo con meterle en la celda de aislamiento, Levi hizo algo que le sorprendió a sí mismo.</p><p>El vigilante se acercó a la puerta, golpeó los barrotes con la porra en actitud amenazante, y Levi, en vez de amilanarse, lo miró con expresión de desafío y dijo:<br/>—Quiero ver a la Gran Dama.</p><p>El soldado se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una mirada de desprecio:<br/>—¿A las cuatro de la mañana?<br/>—Quiero ver a la Gran Dama ¡ahora! —exigió Levi.<br/>—No estás bien de la cabeza.</p><p>«<em>El chico de la habitación</em>» se lo jugó todo a una carta: repentinamente sacó un brazo a través de los barrotes, agarró al soldado por la solapa y, empotrándolo contra las rejas, se dirigió a él con una cadena de preguntas cargadas de sarcasmo:</p><p>—¿Realmente crees que dispones de autoridad suficiente para asegurar que la Gran Dama no está disponible para hablar con uno de los hackers que está participando en la misión más decisiva de la Estrategia Global? ¿Estás convencido de que a ella no le importará que hayas tomado una decisión que puede afectar a la operación por la que ha estado luchando durante tanto tiempo? ¿Estás seguro de que estás facultado para decidir cuáles son los intereses de la Gran Dama llegado a este punto tan crucial de un plan que se presume histórico?</p><p>El soldado escrutó con intensidad el rostro de Levi para tratar de leer sus verdaderas intenciones, pero, temiendo enfurecer a su superiora, acabó decidiendo que era mejor no jugársela.</p><p>Tras apartarse de los barrotes y alisarse el uniforme de un tirón, tomó el walkie-talkie e informó sobre la situación a uno de sus superiores:<br/>—El prisionero 28 quiere ver a la Gran Dama.<br/>—Recibido —respondió una voz metalizada.</p><p>El soldado se quedó en el pasillo observando a Levi con una mirada llena de odio con la que parecía querer advertirle de las consecuencias que su petición tendría si no estaba realmente justificada. Al final se decidió a traducirla en palabras:<br/>—Si me has engañado, yo mismo te rebanaré el pescuezo y después haré exactamente lo mismo con todos tus seres queridos. ¿Lo has entendido?</p><p>Antes de que Levi pudiera responder, se abrió una puerta en un extremo del pasillo y la respiración entrecortada de alguien inundó la sala. Desde su ángulo de visión, Levi no podía ver de quién se trataba, aunque suponía que la Gran Dama aparecería en cualquier momento.</p><p>Pensar en la furia de aquella mujer si detectaba el engaño hizo que una de sus manos comenzara a sufrir sacudidas. Sin embargo, no fue la líder suprema quien asomó tras los barrotes, sino la anciana de ojos vendados.</p><p>—Hola, querido niño —dijo la vieja—. Espero que tengas algo relevante que decirme, porque a mi edad no me conviene interrumpir el sueño.<br/>—En efecto, tengo algo importante que decir.<br/>—Soy toda oídos.<br/>—Aquí no.<br/>—¿Cómo que aquí no?<br/>—Quiero hablar con usted en un lugar más tranquilo, sin nadie alrededor, donde no me sienta un prisionero.</p><p>Si la anciana no hubiera llevado aquella venda, Levi hubiera jurado que le estaba mirando fijamente. No levantaba la barbilla como suelen hacer los invidentes, ni ladeaba un poco la cabeza para facilitar la audición, sino que tenía el rostro en paralelo al del prisionero, como si sus ojos fueran capaces de atravesar la tela y clavarse en los suyos.</p><p>Levi se estremeció al verla en aquella postura, con los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido, y temió que su plan fuera una locura.</p><p>—De acuerdo —dijo al fin la mujer—. Iremos a otro sitio.</p><p>El soldado abrió la celda y sacó a Levi de un fuerte tirón. Después escoltó a la pareja a lo largo del pasillo y, cuando la anciana hizo un gesto, abrió la puerta de una especie de sala de interrogatorios situada en el otro extremo.</p><p>—No —volvió a decir Levi —. Aquí tampoco. Quiero hablar en la sala de operaciones.<br/>—Negativo —soltó el soldado—. Eso está terminantemente prohibido.<br/>—¡Cállate! —le gritó Levi —. ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para darnos órdenes?! Yo soy «<em>El chico de la habitación</em>», el mejor hacker de este lugar infernal, y ella es la mano derecha de la Gran Dama. <em>¿Quién eres tú para atreverte a opinar?</em></p><p>El soldado vaciló unos segundos, pero enseguida recobró su entereza y desenfundó la porra dispuesto a golpear a aquel insolente.</p><p>La anciana lo frenó con un ligero movimiento de su mano y el vigilante reprimió sus ansias de castigar a Levi, enfundando el arma con evidente fastidio.</p><p>—Está bien —dijo a continuación la vieja—. Iremos donde tú digas. Pero te lo advierto, si das un paso en falso, te arrepentirás.</p><p>La única fuente de luz de la sala de operaciones era el resplandor que emitían las pantallas de los ordenadores. La anciana y Levi encendieron las luces y se dirigieron a una de las mesas, donde tomaron asiento el uno frente al otro.</p><p>El soldado se quedó junto a ellos, en guardia y sin apartar su furibunda mirada del prisionero.</p><p>—¿Y bien? —preguntó la vieja.<br/>—Quiero hablar con usted a solas.<br/>—¿Por qué?<br/>—Es sobre la propuesta que me hizo. Quiero una garantía de que cumplirá con su palabra. Y, a cambio, yo le daré información que le será de mucha utilidad.<br/>—¿Qué clase de información?<br/>—Alguien está tratando de sabotear la misión. Tengo pruebas. Pero no hablaré hasta que no estemos a solas. No me fío de nadie —añadió mirando al soldado—. No tomaré ningún riesgo.</p><p>La anciana soltó un bufido y se retrepó en la silla. Daba la impresión de dudar, como si intuyera que algo no cuadraba en toda aquella historia y como si sospechara que Levi estaba tramando algo.</p><p>En última instancia ordenó al soldado que se retirara y custodiara la puerta desde fuera. El hombre chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación, pero se dio la media vuelta, caminó hasta la salida y, justo antes de entornar la puerta, dijo pasándose la porra de una mano a otra:<br/>—Si me necesita, sólo tiene que llamarme.</p><p>Consciente de la amenaza que había detrás de estas palabras, Levi supo que tenía que reaccionar a toda prisa.</p><p>Apenas se hubo cerrado la puerta, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a la anciana, la cual no tuvo siquiera tiempo de reaccionar y perdió el conocimiento al instante. «<em>El chico de la habitación</em>» puso los cinco sentidos en alerta.</p><p>Tan pronto se extrañara de no oír la voz de su jefa, el soldado entraría para descubrir lo que había hecho. Con un poco de suerte, para entonces Levi ya habría conseguido descargar el archivo espía en algunas de las computadoras de la sala.</p><p>No en todos, eso seguro, pero al menos en unos cuantos. Del resto tendrían que ocuparse los hackers que ayudaban a Hange desde el exterior.</p><p>Sin perder un segundo, fue recorriendo las mesas y accediendo a las distintas páginas web de las doscientas centrales nucleares.</p><p>En cada una encontraba el icono del pañuelo y, tras pincharlo con el ratón, corría hasta el siguiente ordenador y repetía la operación.</p><p>Consiguió descargar el archivo en todas las máquinas de las primeras cuatro mesas. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a recorrer la quinta, alguien se abalanzó sobre su espalda.</p><p>Levi pensó que se trataba del soldado, pero se quedó helado cuando descubrió, asomando por encima de su hombro derecho, el rostro de la anciana. Le había bloqueado los brazos con sus piernas y ahora le arañaba el rostro con las uñas de una mano mientras le golpeaba con la otra.</p><p>Levi trató de quitársela de encima empotrándola contra una mesa, pero la mujer trepaba por su cuerpo como una araña que envolviera a una presa en su tela.</p><p>Tan pronto la tenía sobre su espalda como colgada de su pecho sin que sus intentos por desprenderse de ella surtieran efecto. Levi acertó finalmente a agarrarla por el pelo y ya iba a arrojarla lo más lejos posible cuando descubrió al soldado a menos de un metro suyo. <br/>Tenía la porra en alto y el gozo en el rostro.</p><p>Levi despertó en una mazmorra húmeda, oscura y pestilente. El hedor era insoportable. Atacaba sus fosas nasales igual que si se tratara de una maraña de agujas, y las náuseas treparon por su garganta.</p><p>Le dolía la cabeza en el punto exacto donde había recibido el porrazo que lo dejó inconsciente.</p><p>También sentía unos terribles pinchazos a la altura del tórax y en los brazos, prueba inequívoca de que el soldado, aun habiéndolo noqueado a la primera, se había ensañado con su cuerpo ya inconsciente.</p><p>—Ya era hora —dijo una voz masculina.</p><p>Levi se volvió precipitadamente. No veía a nadie porque reinaba la oscuridad, pero no cabía duda de la presencia de alguien en una esquina de la celda.</p><p>—¿Quién eres? —preguntó mientras se esforzaba por incorporarse.<br/>—¿Es que ya no me recuerdas? —dijo el desconocido al tiempo que encendía una cerilla e iluminaba su rostro.</p><p>¡<em>Era Sam</em>!</p><p>Ambos se incorporaron y fueron al encuentro del otro, fundiéndose en un abrazo que, sin embargo, tuvieron que detener al instante, doloridos por las magulladuras que tenían por todo el cuerpo.</p><p>Sam, al igual que Levi, había recibido una severa paliza.<br/>—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te han capturado? ¿Y Hange? ¿Tienes algo que ver con el icono del pañuelo introducido en las webs de las centrales? ¿Qué...?<br/>—Tranquilo, tranquilo —interrumpió Sam—. Te lo contaré todo a su debido tiempo. Antes tienes que saber una cosa.<br/>—¿El qué?<br/>—Has percibido la peste que se huele aquí, ¿verdad?<br/>—Sí, es horrible —respondió Levi tapándose la nariz con el brazo.<br/>—Pues ese olor se debe a que no estamos solos.</p><p>«<em>El chico de la habitación</em>» se estremeció. Malinterpretando el comentario de Sam, pensó que un segundo antes había mencionado lo del icono del pañuelo en las webs, lo que tal vez había sido un acto imprudente.</p><p>De todos modos, era bastante probable que la secta ya tuviera conocimiento de la existencia de aquel ejecutable, puesto que lo habían cazado mientras lo descargaba en las computadoras.</p><p>—¿No estamos solos? ¿Quién más hay?<br/>Sam guardó un instante de silencio antes de responder:<br/>—Muertos.<br/>—¡¿Qué?!<br/>—En esa esquina hay una pila de cadáveres —dijo señalando un rincón.<br/>Levi contuvo el aliento al oír aquellas palabras.<br/>—Y creo que no te serán desconocidos —aclaró Sam.<br/>—No entiendo.<br/>—No estoy seguro, pero diría que pertenecen a los hackers que la secta capturó. Sólo tú puedes reconocerlos. Tendrás que echarles un vistazo.</p><p>Sam se acercó a tientas hasta el montón de cadáveres y, sacando la caja de cerillas, preguntó:<br/>—¿Estás preparado?<br/>—Sí.</p><p>Cuando el fuego iluminó la estancia, Levi no reconoció el primer rostro que vio, pero sintió un latigazo de rabia y pesadumbre ante la visión de un joven al que le habían arrancado salvajemente la vida.</p><p>El segundo, en cambio, sí que le resultó dolorosamente familiar: era el del chico con quien había intentado huir unos días antes.</p><p>Su cómplice había concluido su labor de pirateo la noche anterior e, igual que había sucedido con los otros hackers que ya se habían colado en los servidores de las centrales nucleares asignadas por la secta, la Gran Dama anunció públicamente que sería liberado.</p><p>Los otros chicos aplaudieron a rabiar y la puerta de salida se abrió. El chico caminó hacia la luz, y antes de salir al exterior, miró atrás, hacia Levi, y le <em>guiñó un ojo.</em></p><p>El mismo ojo que ahora permanecía cerrado para siempre por culpa de la brutalidad sin límites de la <em>Koruki-ya</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. http://16_PIES PARA QUÉ LOS QUIERO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hange corría con la cabeza en blanco, sin ser consciente de que no conocía el barrio donde se encontraba, sin pensar en el riesgo de perderse en una ciudad extraña, sin reparar en que no tenía ni la más remota idea de hacia dónde se dirigía.</p><p>Sólo quería alejarse cuanto antes del restaurante. Toda ella era un puro mecanismo bombeando energía hacia las piernas para alcanzar la zancada más larga y la máxima velocidad.</p><p>En cuanto había descubierto a «<em>El Bufanda</em>» hablando secretamente con aquel inquietante hombre de negro, sus temores se habían confirmado.</p><p>Hasta entonces éstos podían no haber sido otra cosa que un cúmulo de pensamientos de tipo paranoico, fruto de una desconfianza comprensible al verse rodeada de una gente desconocida en un lugar impenetrable y de intuir que las personas que decían querer ayudarla en verdad podían estar conspirando en su contra.</p><p>Sin embargo, ahora estaba claro que la historia se repetía: aquellos que se presentaban como cómplices dispuestos a luchar contra la oscuridad escondían en realidad a enemigos que formaban parte de ella. Era un caso idéntico al del inspector <em>Harry</em>.</p><p>En el instante preciso en que había entreabierto la puerta y posado sus ojos sobre aquellos dos hombres, Hange había comprendido la verdad: Naoko, «<em>El Bufanda</em>» y aquel sujeto eran agentes encubiertos de la Gran Dama, espías cuya misión era sabotear desde las sombras el contraataque de los hackers, traidores camuflados en las filas de quienes pretendían salvar al planeta y, también, a Levi.</p><p>Para colmo, tanto Naoko como «<em>El Bufanda</em>» estaban considerados por la <em>fky7</em> como piezas fundamentales del plan para liberar al mundo de aquella organización criminal.</p><p>Había que reconocerles una pericia extraordinaria para extender una cortina de humo ante Sam y Hange. La determinación y la seriedad con la que Naoko dirigía la misión desde el centro de operaciones mostraban un compromiso sin fisuras para imponer el bien. Además, la forma en que Sam se había sentido atraído por aquella japonesa se revelaba ahora como una demostración del peligro que suele ocultarse tras la unión de belleza y misterio, de dulzura y firmeza, de gentileza y silencio.</p><p>Y ése era uno de los asuntos más preocupantes: que Sam hubiera perdido la objetividad a la hora de juzgar a aquella chica y hubiera cedido a sus emociones.<br/>Agravando la situación, Hange había dejado patente su inquina hacia Naoko, lo cual le restaba autoridad a la hora de cuestionar su lealtad.</p><p>Carecía de pruebas para acusarla y Sam consideraría que sus sospechas eran fruto de los celos. Realmente, Naoko lo tenía todo a su favor: era mayor que Hange, dominaba la informática, sabía coordinar las acciones de los hackers y, como guinda del pastel, era guapísima.</p><p>Por contra, Hange no hacía más que dar muestras de un carácter infantil, acusica, celoso y neurótico. Era evidente que Sam jamás la creería.</p><p>En cuanto a «<em>El Bufanda</em>», su simpatía y generosidad, así como sus negocios en el ámbito de la restauración y el entretenimiento, lo hacían parecer un excéntrico inofensivo.</p><p>A ojos de todo el mundo, era el dueño de un restaurante-karaoke que te abrazaba a la primera de cambio y que se quedaba dormido en cualquier sitio, como si su conciencia estuviera tan limpia que nada le impidiera conciliar el sueño.</p><p>Si estaba en lo cierto respecto a este complot, ¿qué posibilidades había de que ella, una chica sin ningún apoyo y perdida en un país extraño, pudiera desenmascararlos?</p><p>Hange hubiese dado cualquier cosa por haber contado con el auxilio de Levi en esos momentos. Juntos formaban un gran equipo, mientras que, por separado, eran sumamente débiles.</p><p>Le echaba de menos, quería rescatarlo y salir con él de esa endemoniada ciudad; acabar con la pesadilla y dejar atrás para siempre esta misión suicida; y empezar de nuevo de cero y reencontrarse con su tía Liz y disfrutar de una vida normal y, y, y...</p><p>Pero todos estos deseos, miedos y sentimientos habían cuajado en su mente en el pasado, pues en el presente toda su existencia se reducía a huir.</p><p>No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo.</p><p>La adrenalina fluía por su organismo empujándola a no detenerse, tenía que alejarse todo lo que pudiera. Por las calles apenas había nadie a esas horas, a lo sumo alguna persona esperando un autobús nocturno o barriendo el interior de un local con la persiana a medio echar. Cada avenida era idéntica a la siguiente.</p><p>De repente su concentración absoluta en la cinética de su cuerpo sufrió una interrupción cuando detectó una furgoneta aguardando tras un semáforo en rojo situado a unos quince metros de distancia.</p><p>Se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que ese vehículo era el que la había conducido hasta el restaurante y de que, por tanto, Hiroto debía de encontrarse tras el volante.</p><p>Arrancó a correr hacia él para pedirle ayuda, pero de golpe se detuvo: ¿y si el chófer también formaba parte de la trama?, ¿y si la había llevado a la guarida del lobo no porque ella se lo hubiera pedido, sino porque se había dado cuenta de que era una entrometida que sabía demasiado y había decidido que tenían que acabar con ella?, ¿y si no había nadie, absolutamente nadie, en quien pudiera confiar?</p><p>Hange miró a su alrededor y todo cuanto había sido capaz de obviar en su fuga a ciegas —que estaba completamente sola en un lugar desconocido y que no sabía cómo regresar al «<em>Salón Internacional del Videojuego</em>»— cayó sobre su conciencia como un peso muerto.</p><p>Y fue por eso por lo que decidió que no le quedaba más opción que arriesgarse. Ordenó a sus piernas que se dirigieran hacia el vehículo, mas el semáforo ya se había puesto en verde.</p><p>Gritó y agitó los brazos sin dejar de correr. Fue inútil.</p><p>A la furgoneta ya se la tragaba la oscuridad y, cuando al fin llegó a la altura del semáforo, no quedaba de ella más que el olor a dióxido de carbono expulsado por su tubo de escape.</p><p>Una oleada de angustia recorrió su cuerpo y en algún rincón de sus pulmones se abrió una brecha que le impedía respirar. La última vez que se había encontrado en una situación semejante Levi había acudido en su ayuda, pero ahora eso no ocurriría.</p><p>«<em>El chico de la habitación</em>» estaba preso y Sam había desaparecido. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿Había tenido un accidente? ¿Era un rehén de Naoko? ¿Estaba en manos de la secta junto a Levi? </p><p>La posibilidad de que las dos únicas personas en las que confiaba hubieran caído víctimas de la Koruki-ya la aterrorizó y, sin poder reprimirse un segundo más, rompió a llorar.</p><p>Un coche pasó por su lado sobresaltándola con el claxon. No se había dado cuenta de que se había detenido en medio de la calle. Tenía los nervios de punta y cuanto había a su alrededor le daba vueltas.</p><p>Respiró hondo.</p><p>Debía reprimir las ganas de llorar, no dejarse dominar por el pánico, calmarse y reflexionar. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una situación desesperada. Podía salir de ésta. Sólo necesitaba relajarse y pensar.</p><p>Bien. Allá vamos.</p><p>Volvió a la acera y se puso a caminar. No parecía que nadie la estuviera siguiendo. Todo estaba en silencio. Ni un alma al norte ni al sur, ni al este ni al oeste.</p><p>No llevaba más de cinco minutos andando cuando descubrió un diminuto comercio abierto. Un cartel luminoso donde por suerte se leía «<b>24 hours</b>» colgaba sobre la entrada y dentro podían reconocerse frigoríficos con bebidas y columnas con bolsas de patatas.</p><p>Hange tomó esta aparición como una señal de que su suerte iba a cambiar y renovó su ánimo. Entraría en esa tienda y le haría comprender al dependiente, costase lo que costara, que necesitaba un taxi para regresar al «<em>Salón Internacional del Videojuego</em>».</p><p>No sabía por qué medios lo lograría, pero no le cabía ninguna duda de su éxito.<br/>Cargada de determinación se dirigió hacia ese oasis en medio de la noche tokiota.</p><p>No avanzó más que unos pocos metros. Una mano le tapó la boca y unos brazos la agarraron por la cintura; a la fuerza, fue introducida en un coche.</p><p>Intentó chillar y patalear en vano. Sus posibilidades de escapar eran tan nulas como las de una mariposa clavada en un corcho.</p><p>Supuso que, siguiendo los pasos de Levi y Sam, la conducirían al cuartel general de la secta Koruki-ya, y una vez allí... punto final a la aventura emprendida en aquel país de locos.</p><p>Sin embargo, después de haber circulado durante unos diez minutos, las manos que la sujetaban la soltaron y pudo ver, a través de la ventanilla, la entrada del restaurante del que poco antes había huido despavorida.</p><p>Ahora sí que no pudo evitar que los ojos se volvieran a humedecer. Y el último clavo en el ataúd fue descubrir a Hiroto apoyado en el capó de la furgoneta que ahora estaba aparcada ante el local.</p><p>El chófer la miró con absoluta frialdad mientras abría la puerta del restaurante y su captor, que continuaba tapándole únicamente la boca con una mano, la empujó hasta el interior.</p><p>Ya no había clientes dentro del restaurante y sólo una tenue luz, que salía del mismo cuarto donde había visto a «<em>El Bufanda</em>» y al hombre de negro, rompía la oscuridad del lugar.</p><p>Al depositarla en el suelo, el individuo que la había arrastrado hasta ahí le permitió mirarlo de frente y confirmar lo que le había parecido evidente desde el mismo instante en que sus pies habían perdido contacto con el suelo: que se trataba del individuo vestido de negro.</p><p>Se frotó los ojos para secarse el rastro dejado por las lágrimas, pero no pudo hacer nada por disimular los temblores que surcaban su cuerpo.</p><p>Unas palabras que sonaron a una orden llegaron en japonés desde el cuarto y el tipo le dio un leve empujón con el que la conminaba a dirigirse hacia allá. Avanzó con lentitud, no tenía escapatoria.</p><p>El hombre de negro y el chófer se quedaron a la entrada de la habitación, sin mover un músculo, como dos estatuas que custodiaran la entrada —o, mejor dicho, la salida— de un templo.</p><p>Hange llegó a la entrada del cuarto y se encontró a «<em>El Bufanda</em>» sentado en el mismo sitio en el que lo había dejado minutos antes. No obstante, una cosa había cambiado. Ya no tenía la expresión de amabilidad que mostró cuando se conocieron, sino que estaba tan serio que Hange sintió un estremecimiento.</p><p>—Adelante, Hange —dijo aquel hombre—. No temas, nadie va a hacerte daño.</p><p>Hange se quedó de una pieza al descubrir que hablaba su idioma. Pero esto no la calmó, sino que redobló su angustia.</p><p>—Cierra la puerta y siéntate, por favor.</p><p>Hizo lo que le indicaba. Notaba que hacía un calor asfixiante allí dentro, aunque supuso que era producto del miedo que la atenazaba.</p><p>—Entiendo que estás muy asustada y lamento profundamente cómo se han desarrollado los acontecimientos, pero no nos has dejado otra opción que recurrir a la fuerza. Cuando saliste corriendo, supimos que te habías imaginado cosas extrañas, que no te fiabas de nosotros, que estabas desesperada. Por eso te hemos ido a buscar.<br/>—¡Me trajeron a la fuerza!<br/>—Sí, porque dime una cosa: ¿habrías venido voluntariamente?</p><p>Hange agachó la cabeza. Realmente, si aquellos hombres hubieran tratado de entablar una conversación con ella en mitad de la calle, habría salido corriendo.</p><p>—Lo imaginaba —dijo «<em>El Bufanda</em>».</p><p>A continuación hizo un gesto con la mano y el hombre de negro avanzó hasta ponerse a la altura de Hange.</p><p>—De él tampoco tienes nada que temer. Se llama Kujiri y es mi guardaespaldas —dijo, e hizo otro gesto con la mano.</p><p>Inmediatamente, el hombre se apartó la melena y mostró el símbolo de los <em>fky7</em> tatuado en su nuca. A continuación se retiró para dejarlos solos.</p><p>—Kujiri y yo formamos un grupo de apoyo que actúa de forma externa e independiente. Naoko nos contrató porque sospechaba que la Koruki-ya había infiltrado a un topo en el equipo de hackers que lidera. Yo siempre trabajo solo y muy poca gente sabe que también lucho contra la secta. Ahora te acabas de sumar tú a ese círculo de familiarizados con mi identidad secreta y espero que sabrás guardar la más absoluta confidencialidad. No contábamos con cruzarnos con alguien tan astuto y observador como tú. Brindo por eso.</p><p>Hizo una pausa para tomarse de un trago la bebida que había estado removiendo entre los dedos y luego reanudó su discurso.</p><p>—Todavía no hemos descartado completamente la existencia de ese topo. Todos los indicios apuntan que no hay ningún infiltrado en la <em>fky7</em>, pero no debemos confiarnos demasiado. Comprenderás que estas dudas justifiquen que hayamos sido tan duros contigo. Nadie puede escapar a nuestro radar de sospechosos. A estas alturas, sin embargo, te declaro oficialmente libre de toda sospecha. De la misma manera, te pido que borres de tu lista negra a Naoko. Tienes mi palabra de que tus dudas respecto a ella no podrían ser más infundadas. No tardará en llegar el momento en que te darás cuenta de que, si hay una sola persona dispuesta a luchar a muerte contra la secta, es ella.</p><p>Hange estaba tan aturdida que no sabía qué decir. Sentía que la sangre volvía a circular por sus mejillas y que el sofoco se desvanecía. Aun así, necesitaba tiempo para procesar las palabras de «<em>El Bufanda</em>».</p><p>—Nos han informado —prosiguió éste— de que Sam ha sido capturado por la secta.</p><p>Hange ahogó un grito.</p><p>—No te preocupes. Creemos que sigue vivo. Pero su secuestro no deja de ser un contratiempo, ya que puede provocar que la Koruki-ya acelere sus planes. Si no nos damos prisa, podrían hacer estallar las centrales nucleares antes de lo previsto y eso sí que sería un problema. ¿Alguna pregunta?</p><p>Hange seguía sin poder articular palabra y se limitó a hacer un gesto de negativa con la cabeza.</p><p>—De acuerdo. Te prepararé algo para cenar. Es lo menos que podría hacer por ti. Te ofrecería un trago para hacer las paces, pero con el estómago vacío no sería la mejor idea.</p><p>Remarcó esto con una sonora carcajada. Se levantó y se alisó la bufanda. Su rostro había recuperado el aspecto afable con el que lo había conocido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. http://17_EL FIN DEL MUNDO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El olor de los cadáveres se escampaba por la celda impregnándose en los ropajes de Levi y Sam.</p><p>El proceso de putrefacción se había acelerado como consecuencia del calor y las ratas, atraídas por aquel hedor tan sugerente, habían abandonado sus escondrijos. La oscuridad impedía que los prisioneros las vieran, pero sus chillidos les llegaban nítidamente y, cada poco rato, sentían el roce de sus vellosos y menudos cuerpos en los brazos.</p><p>Incluso hubo un roedor que trató de colarse por el pantalón de Sam. Habría conseguido alcanzar su rodilla si él, impulsado por la repugnancia, no se hubiera levantado de un brinco y hubiera empezado a sacudir la pierna con furia.</p><p>A partir de ese momento, Sam y Levi entendieron que, si no conseguían salir de aquella celda pronto, aquellas asquerosas criaturas irían ganando confianza y redoblando sus ataques. La sola idea les provocaba náuseas.</p><p>Hacia las cinco de la mañana, mientras continuaban luchando contra los roedores y con el insoportable hedor de los cadáveres en descomposición, la puerta de la celda se abrió y la silueta de la Gran Dama se recortó en la entrada.</p><p>La mujer se adentró en la mazmorra y, antes de hablar, miró con deleite la pila de cuerpos putrefactos. Se acercó al cadáver más elevado, aquel que coronaba el montículo, y lo asió por la cabellera. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.</p><p>Se regodeaba en el placer derivado de saber que aquel despojo era resultado de una orden de ejecución salida de sus labios.</p><p>Levi notó la repugnancia que sentía hacia ella, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el rostro de esa víctima inocente pertenecía a su malogrado cómplice.</p><p>—Supongo que se habrán sentido bien acompañados —dijo la Gran Dama con sarcasmo—. Aunque también imagino que estos chicos no les habrán proporcionado muchos temas de conversación.<br/>—Me dan ganas de vomitar —se atrevió a soltar Levi y, al instante, uno de los soldados que habían aparecido a espaldas de la líder dio un paso al frente y le golpeó con la culata de su fusil.</p><p>«<em>El chico de la habitación</em>» se derrumbó en el centro de la estancia y Sam, que temblaba en una esquina como consecuencia de su creciente pánico a las ratas, no tuvo siquiera fuerzas de salir en su defensa.</p><p>La Gran Dama lo miró de reojo, regocijándose en su sufrimiento, y ordenó con una sonrisa de sádica satisfacción que trajeran un cubo lleno de ratas y lo volcaran en la celda. Después señaló a Levi y gritó:</p><p>—¡Y a éste llévenlo a la sala de operaciones!</p><p>Dos soldados lo agarraron por los brazos y lo arrastraron a lo largo del pasillo; desaparecieron tras una de las puertas.<br/>La Gran Dama se quedó unos segundos relamiéndose con el terror que dominaba a Sam.<br/>—Tenía pensado ordenar tu inmediata ejecución —le aseguró—. Sin embargo, viendo el sufrimiento que te provocan estas tiernas criaturas, he decidido aplazar el gran momento. Te dejaré unas horas con tus amigas. Dentro de un rato te traerán unas cuantas más para que la fiesta sea aún más animada. Y cuando creas que ésta ha llegado a su apogeo, te demostraré cuán equivocado estabas mandándote a uno de mis hombres para que te amordace y te haga algunos cortes en los brazos y las piernas. Entonces las cosas se pondrán francamente divertidas. Las ratas enloquecerán cuando huelan tu sangre y se abalanzarán sobre tus heridas como niños sobre un pastel de cumpleaños. Te comerán mientras chillas y te retuerces de dolor. Acabarás suplicándoles que acaben contigo. No sé si crees en Dios y en la existencia de un paraíso celestial, pero te puedo asegurar que, antes de visitarlo, conocerás el infierno. El infierno de las ratas.</p><p>Sam no podía parar de temblar, ni articular palabra; no quería vivir un minuto más.<br/>—Es lo que ocurre cuando metes las narices donde no te llaman —prosiguió la Gran Dama—: que mueres de una forma espantosa. Decidiste ayudar a «<em>El chico de la habitación</em>» sin que nadie te hubiera dado vela en este entierro y ahora te toca pagar por ello.</p><p>La Gran Dama abandonó la celda y, antes de que la puerta se cerrara, añadió:<br/>—Prepárate para morir de un modo atroz.</p><p>Akiko Watanabe se alejó del lugar mientras los sollozos de Sam inundaban la estancia, y se dirigió a la sala de operaciones. Sólo quedaban cuatro hackers. Los demás ya habían conseguido piratear las webs asignadas, inconscientes de que iban a ser asesinados poco después.</p><p>Sin embargo, aquellos cuatro expertos en informática se habían encontrado con sistemas de seguridad más complejos que el resto de sus compañeros y ahora la Gran Dama los presionaba para que se apresuraran a cumplir con su objetivo.</p><p>La líder de la secta quería ejecutar su plan aquella misma mañana porque sospechaba que sus enemigos más acérrimos, los hackers de la organización <em>fky7</em>, le estaban pisando los talones.</p><p>La captura de Sam, a quien sus espías habían descubierto casualmente caminando por las calles de Tokio, le había alertado sobre la posibilidad de que los <em>fky7</em> estuvieran planeando un contraataque.</p><p>La Última Fase de la Estrategia Global, que entraba en su recta final, corría peligro.<br/>—Si no consiguen terminar en tres horas, morirán—gritó la Gran Dama mirando fijamente a los cuatro piratas que se afanaban sobre sus teclados—. Y no sólo ustedes, sino que buscaré a sus familiares, a sus amigos y a sus parejas, y acabaré con todos lentamente. Mientras me suplican clemencia retorciéndose de dolor, les susurraré al oído que todo es culpa suya. ¡Trabajen!</p><p>Los cuatro piratas que estaban en la sala, incluyendo a un Levi que había sido llevado hasta su sitio a punta de pistola, se volcaron con más ahínco sobre sus pantallas.</p><p>Sintiendo la soga anudándose sobre sus cuellos, navegaron por los servidores de las centrales nucleares rompiendo las barreras de seguridad que tanta resistencia habían presentado y eludiendo los cortafuegos con los que iban tropezando a medida que se acercaban al programa que controlaba los reactores.</p><p>Una de las piratas, una mujer de unos cincuenta años que uno jamás habría dicho que pudiera esconder en su interior a una hacker de primera categoría, terminó su trabajo en apenas una hora. Se puso en pie rápidamente, levantó la mano y espetó:<br/>—Completado.</p><p>La Gran Dama hizo una señal a sus secuaces para que la acompañaran a la salida, no sin antes felicitarla por su libertad recién adquirida y animar al resto a que siguiera su ejemplo.</p><p>«<em>El chico de la habitación</em>» no ignoraba que, tan pronto como atravesara aquella puerta, sería degollada por los mismos milicianos que ahora le daban palmaditas en la espalda y que su cadáver sería abandonado en la celda donde Sam luchaba contra las ratas.</p><p>Levi no soportaba la idea de que aquella mujer fuera a morir en cuestión de minutos y estuvo a punto de levantarse, golpear al soldado que tenía a sus espaldas y, de un grito, advertir a aquella compañera de cautiverio del peligro que corría.</p><p>Sin embargo, el hombre que lo vigilaba, como si hubiera adivinado sus intenciones, apoyó el cañón del rifle sobre su hombro y, acercándose a su oreja, le dijo:<br/>—Ni se te ocurra moverte.</p><p>El segundo hacker consiguió piratear el servidor de la central nuclear que le habían asignado media hora después, y el tercero apenas necesitó diez minutos más.</p><p>Ahora sólo quedaba Levi, que retrasaba el fin de su labor tomando ex profeso desvíos dentro del ordenador principal de la central nuclear de Chicago. La Gran Dama era bien consciente de que «<em>El chico de la habitación</em>» haría todo lo posible por sabotear la Tercera Fase de la Estrategia Global.</p><p>La amenaza de matar a sus allegados no surgiría efecto en alguien que no sólo había perdido a su madre a manos de la secta, sino que sabía que sería asesinado independientemente de si cumplía o no con su misión. Aun así, la líder de la secta quiso darle una última oportunidad. Caminó despacio hasta su mesa, se colocó detrás de él y le dijo:<br/>—Sé que no terminarás tu trabajo a tiempo porque crees que, hagas lo que hagas, morirás. Y también crees que, una vez que hayamos logrado nuestro objetivo, iremos a por Hange. Y ¿sabes lo que te digo? Que tienes razón... Sam, Hange y tú están condenados. No importa que nos ayudes o que sigas resistiéndote. No les espera más futuro que la muerte.</p><p>De repente Levi saltó de la silla y se abalanzó contra la Gran Dama sin que nadie tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. No había podido soportar la mención de Hange, así que se lanzó al cuello de aquella mujer con el instinto de una fiera salvaje.</p><p>La Gran Dama respondió a la agresión con un movimiento veloz y, echándose a un lado, golpeó con tanta fuerza a Levi que lo proyectó a varios metros de distancia.</p><p>—En el fondo, me das lástima —dijo la mujer al tiempo que se acuclillaba a su lado. Y a continuación, dirigiéndose a sus secuaces, añadió—: ¡Átenlo y tráiganmelo! Quiero que presencie el fin de una era.</p><p>Los soldados agarraron a un noqueado Levi y lo llevaron frente al panel de control principal. El tablero estaba lleno de botones.</p><p>Por encima de todas aquellas luces y pantallas, sobresalía un interruptor de color rojo cubierto por una placa de metacrilato.</p><p>Akiko Watanabe la levantó y apoyó su dedo índice sobre el dispositivo:<br/>—Cuando apriete este botón, todas las centrales nucleares que hemos hackeado sufrirán un fallo masivo. Los reactores se sobrecalentarán y, al cabo de unas horas, estallarán. No se podrá hacer nada para impedirlo. El mundo alcanzará un grado de destrucción nunca visto. <br/>Habremos triunfado.</p><p>Levi se revolvía entre los brazos de sus captores mientras escuchaba estas palabras.<br/>—Chicago se librará de la destrucción gracias a ti, pero eso no impedirá que las nubes radioactivas de las ciento noventa y nueve centrales que hemos intervenido sobrevuelen el planeta. Lo único que has conseguido al sabotear tu propio trabajo ha sido causarles una agonía más lenta a los habitantes de Chicago. Si hubieras hecho tu trabajo, morirían al instante y no se verían obligados a vagar por un mundo plagado de radioactividad. Durante los próximos veinticinco mil años, que es el tiempo que la radioactividad tarda en evaporarse por completo, el planeta estará infectado y la raza humana deberá reinventarse. La gente construirá ciudades subterráneas para protegerse del polvo radioactivo de la superficie y no verán la luz del sol durante milenios. Nos convertiremos en topos que viven bajo tierra y la época en que respirábamos aire puro y nos bañábamos en el océano nos parecerá un sueño lejano, como una leyenda de tiempos remotos. Será el castigo que todos tendremos que sufrir por haber concedido el control de nuestras vidas a las máquinas y por haber dado la espalda al mundo real. En el imaginario colectivo la informática tendrá el mismo carácter que la manzana del Árbol Prohibido. Y los libros espirituales dirán que perdimos el Paraíso por haber mordido la manzana de la tecnología. Sólo al cabo de veinticinco mil años se habrá completado la regeneración de la humanidad y la naturaleza será la nueva quimera.</p><p>—¡Está loca! —gritó Levi.<br/>—Todos los grandes visionarios fueron tildados de locos por sus contemporáneos. Mañana los supervivientes me odiarán y durante mucho tiempo la Koruki-ya será considerada una organización criminal. Mas con el paso de los siglos, los supervivientes se darán cuenta del enorme favor que hicimos a la humanidad despertándola de la pesadilla tecnológica en la que estaba sumida.<br/>—Usted también morirá por culpa de la radioactividad.<br/>—Es un precio que estoy dispuesta a pagar. ¿Qué importa mi vida? Lo único trascendente es la liberación de la humanidad.</p><p>Tras decir esto, la Gran Dama Akiko Watanabe caminó hacia el centro de la sala y, mirando hacia los balcones donde se apostaban sus soldados, les dijo:</p><p>—Ustedes han sido fieles a la causa y serán recompensados por ello. Hay tres aviones esperándoos en el exterior. Los conducirán hasta un refugio del Polo Norte. Según mis cálculos, las nubes radioactivas no afectarán en exceso a esa zona del planeta. Permanecerán allí durante mucho tiempo. Construirán una nueva sociedad. Levantarán ciudades subterráneas que permitirán que la raza humana sobreviva. Será una tarea ardua, pero podrán considerarse los pioneros de un nuevo mundo. Serán los nuevos Adán y Eva. Les pido que propaguen entre las generaciones futuras el mensaje que aquí les he lanzado: derrocamos a la tecnología para devolverle el trono al ser humano. Así que ¡márchense y recuerden siempre lo que aquí hicieron, porque gracias a ustedes la humanidad tendrá una segunda oportunidad!</p><p>Los soldados se cuadraron y, tras hacer una reverencia, se dirigieron hacia la salida.</p><p>Tardaron unos cinco minutos en abandonar la sala y, cuando al fin lo hicieron, la Gran Dama miró al vacío. A su lado sólo estaban los dos enanos monstruosos y la anciana con los ojos vendados.</p><p>—No llegarán nunca al Polo Norte, ¿verdad? —preguntó Levi.</p><p>La Gran Dama lo miró y sonrió:<br/>—Eres muy perspicaz. No. Esos aviones están programados para estrellarse en mitad del Pacífico. No deben quedar testigos de nuestra hazaña, así que me veo en la obligación de sacrificar a mis hombres. Es una pena, pero forma parte de la Estrategia Global.<br/>—¿Y todo ese discurso sobre la regeneración de la raza humana?<br/>—Idioteces. El futuro de la humanidad no podría importarme menos.<br/>—¿Y qué va a hacer usted?<br/>La Gran Dama soltó una sonora carcajada:<br/>—Ay, Levi, tan listo para unas cosa y tan ingenuo para otras. ¿Qué piensas que voy a hacer? Ponerme a salvo.<br/>—Además de una asesina, es una cobarde.<br/>—Llámame como quieras. Yo ya he construido mi propio búnker. Después del ataque global, volaré hasta ese refugio y me esconderé durante un tiempo. Después, cuando los índices de radioactividad hayan descendido, volveré a salir a la luz y fundaré una nueva sociedad.<br/>—No quedará nadie con vida para que lo haga.<br/>—Eso es lo que tú te piensas, pero no sabes nada.<br/>—¿Y su padre?<br/>—No lo dejaré a su suerte. Tengo un plan para sacarlo de la cárcel y llevármelo conmigo. Necesitamos al fundador de esta organización para liderar el Renacimiento.<br/>—La radioactividad lo matará antes de que lo libere.<br/>—Repito lo que he dicho: eres un mocoso que no sabe nada. Y ahora, ¡cállate! Lo único importante es lo que viene a continuación.</p><p>Apenas hubo pronunciado estas palabras, devolvió la mirada al interruptor y accionó el dispositivo que haría estallar las ciento noventa y nueve centrales nucleares.</p><p>En la gran pantalla de la sala apareció un mapa del planeta.</p><p>Uno tras otro, se fueron iluminando los puntos que indicaban la ubicación de las ciudades cuyas centrales nucleares estaban siendo atacadas.</p><p>Levi contempló horrorizado cómo se expandía el terror por todo el globo terráqueo.</p><p><em>El Apocalipsis había comenzado</em>.<br/><br/></p><p>En la central nuclear de Buenos Aires reinaba la calma. Los empleados cumplían con sus tareas de un modo rutinario, sin esperar lo que se les avecinaba.</p><p>Era un día como cualquier otro. Los paneles de control de la centralita indicaban que todo funcionaba perfectamente y el director del lugar leía el periódico en su despacho.</p><p>De súbito sonó el teléfono y un técnico en seguridad gritó a través del auricular:</p><p>—Señor, hemos detectado una intrusión en el sistema.<br/>—¿Una intrusión?<br/>—Sí. Alguien ha accedido a nuestra computadora central desde el exterior.<br/>—¡Active la alerta roja! —gritó el director antes de soltar el teléfono y salir corriendo del despacho.</p><p>Cuando pasó junto a su secretaria, le ordenó que llamara al Departamento de Emergencias del Ministerio de Salud y que activara el protocolo de catástrofe nuclear.</p><p>La chica se quedó helada al recibir aquella orden y no habría reaccionado si su superior, viéndola de aquella manera, no le hubiera soltado:<br/>—¡Despierte de una vez!</p><p>La secretaria se puso manos a la obra mientras el director abandonaba la sala y, sin darle tiempo de hacer nada, alcanzaba la sala de operaciones.</p><p>—Maldita sea, ¿qué ocurre?<br/>—Alguien ha accedido al sistema y ha tomado el control de la central —respondió uno de los informáticos.<br/>—¡Bloquéenlo!<br/>—No podemos, señor. Se ha apoderado del control de nuestros ordenadores.<br/>—¿Y qué está haciendo?<br/>—Todavía no lo sabemos. Por el momento se ha limitado a activar algunos sistemas secundarios. Suponemos que está controlando el reactor desde fuera, pero no podemos estar seguros de sus movimientos.</p><p>En ese instante, el teléfono rojo, reservado para el uso exclusivo del presidente de la nación, el ministro de Salud y el ministro de Defensa, sonó con fuerza. El director estaba sudando cuando lo descolgó:<br/>—Soy el señor Darín, director de la central nuclear de Buenos Aires.<br/>—Y yo, el presidente —dijo una voz, en tono de pocos amigos, al otro lado del diablo—. Señor Darín, ¿quiere explicarme qué está pasando?<br/>—Alguien ha accedido a nuestro sistema.<br/>—¿Que ha accedido al sistema? ¡Eso es imposible! Tenemos los mejores sistemas de protección que existen. ¿Quién se atrevería a...?<br/>—Eso no importa, señor presidente. Debemos centrarnos en activar el Protocolo de Evacuación Ciudadana.<br/>—Será una broma, ¿no?<br/>—En absoluto, señor presidente.<br/>—¿Se imagina usted lo que ocurrirá si activo ese Protocolo?<br/>—Me consta que se desatará el pánico. Pero, créame, será mucho peor si no lo activa.<br/>El presidente de la nación respiró hondo:<br/>—¿Está usted realmente seguro de que nos hallamos en alerta nuclear?</p><p>—No sé qué intenciones alberga el que se ha colado en nuestro sistema, señor. Tal vez no cause ningún daño, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a tener a un hacker controlando el reactor.</p><p>—Bien. Pues necesito que me lo confirme por última vez: como director de la central nuclear de Buenos Aires, ¿cree usted que debo activar el Protocolo de Evacuación Ciudadana y vaciar la capital en el plazo de veinticuatro horas?</p><p>El director ya estaba a punto de responder afirmativamente cuando la pantalla central que decoraba la sala de operaciones se iluminó. Poco a poco fueron desplegándose unas letras de gran tamaño que compusieron el siguiente mensaje:</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Les recomendamos que revisen sus sistemas de seguridad. Han estado a punto de ser víctimas de una acción terrorista de la secta Koruki-ya.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nosotros, la organización fky7, lo hemos impedido.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Necesitan mejorar la protección de sus sistemas informáticos.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>El director releyó el mensaje tres veces antes de entender que estaban siendo víctimas de un ataque terrorista, el cual había sido abortado por un grupo de ciberactivistas que se hacía llamar «<b><em>fky7</em></b>».</p><p>Todavía no había reaccionado del todo cuando uno de sus técnicos exclamó:<br/>—¡Hemos recuperado el control!</p><p>El director lo miró estupefacto. Carecía de la menor pista acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir.</p><p>—Repítalo —ordenó a su subordinado.<br/>—Digo que hemos recuperado el control del sistema.<br/>—Entonces, ¿no está amenazado el reactor?<br/>—Ahora mismo, no.</p><p>El director continuaba con el auricular en la mano y el presidente de la nación seguía en espera. Cuando volvió a ponerse al aparato, el dirigente estaba chillando:</p><p>—¡Le he preguntado si debo activar el maldito Protocolo de Evacuación!<br/>—Señor presidente —dijo el director—, la amenaza ha pasado. Volvemos a tener la situación bajo control.</p><p>Y, liberando la tensión acumulada, el presidente exclamó:</p><p>—Caramba, boludo, qué susto me diste.<br/><br/></p><p>La Gran Dama no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.</p><p>Había activado el dispositivo que haría que las ciento noventa y nueve centrales nucleares saltaran por los aires y no había ocurrido nada. Aunque, en realidad, sí que había pasado algo.</p><p>El mapa del mundo que hacía unos minutos ocupaba la gran pantalla del cuartel general había desaparecido repentinamente y ahora el dibujo animado de un conejo cruzaba el panel dando saltos histéricos mientras una banda de música tocaba una marcha triunfal.</p><p>—Pero ¿qué broma es ésta? —balbuceó la Gran Dama.</p><p>Como respuesta a su pregunta, el mapa, el conejo y la orquesta desaparecieron y dejaron espacio en el monitor para que mostrara esta frase:</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A todos los miembros de la secta Koruki-ya: somos los hackers que luchamos por el bienestar de la humanidad.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hemos bloqueado su ataque.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jaque mate.</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>fky7</em>
  </b>
</p><p>El rostro de la Gran Dama se contrajo y su belleza se volatilizó.</p><p>Por un momento, se asemejó a una anciana de doscientos años.</p><p>Pero tan pronto como dirigió sus ojos llenos de oscuridad hacia Levi, éste supo que seguía siendo la mujer cruel y cargada de odio que había conocido.</p><p>Y ahora, además, tenía sed de <em>venganza</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. http://18_MORIR O NO MORIR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naoko conducía a toda velocidad por calles secundarias, evitando los terribles atascos que padecía Tokio en las primeras horas de la mañana, no en vano se trataba de la urbe más poblada del planeta.</p><p>Era tal su grado de concentración que sus ojos parecían fundirse con la carretera y sus manos se deslizaban del volante al cambio de velocidades como si mujer y máquina formaran un único ser.</p><p>Apenas media hora antes, a poco de haber dado la orden a las computadoras para bloquear el ataque de la secta <em>Koruki-ya</em> contra las centrales nucleares, los piratas de la <em>fky7</em> habían estallado en un grito de júbilo, se habían repartido abrazos e incluso se habían besado abiertamente, cosa que rompía todas las normas de conducta de la sociedad japonesa.</p><p>Entre las manifestaciones de euforia, Hange pudo reconocer la palabra champagne saliendo de los labios de alguien, algo que le hizo pensar en una fiesta de Fin de Año, lo cual no dejaba de tener su ironía, ya que lo que se había evitado era precisamente el inicio, no ya de un nuevo año, sino de una nueva era de espanto.</p><p>Hange compartía la alegría por el éxito, pero no podía sumarse a la excitación general, puesto que su cabeza estaba con Levi y Sam.</p><p>Confiaba en que la secta tardara un buen rato en advertir que había sido vencida, dándoles tiempo a escapar o, en el mejor de los escenarios posibles, que hubieran liberado a sus prisioneros con el convencimiento de que ahora, cuando el planeta se encontraba al borde del cataclismo, ya no era necesario matarlos.</p><p>Naoko sacó a Hange de sus fantasías al agarrarla del brazo y hacerle un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la salida. Al igual que ella, la japonesa no se había sumado al estado de alborozo general. Permanecía en un rincón de la sala con una expresión en el rostro en la que, como mucho, podía leerse una cierta satisfacción por el éxito alcanzado.</p><p>Ahora arrastraba a Hange hacia el exterior y juntas atravesaron el pasillo y entraron en la sala de entrenamiento, donde Naoko hizo acopio de su equipamiento y material de combate.</p><p>—No podemos perder ni un minuto —dijo—. Hemos de ponernos en marcha ya. Tal vez la Gran Dama tarde un rato en darse cuenta de que las centrales no han explotado y podamos pillarla con la guardia baja. La vida de sus rehenes corre peligro.</p><p>Cuando Naoko hubo recogido cuanto necesitaba, ambas chicas se dirigieron al ascensor y, una vez dentro, Hange preguntó:</p><p>—¿Nadie nos acompaña?<br/>—No puedo exigir a mis chicos que hagan nada más. Los miembros de la <em>fky7</em> sólo son hackers, no soldados. Si los alejas de las pantallas de la computadora, se quedan bloqueados. <br/>Además, son pacifistas por naturaleza y no tomarían un arma por nada del mundo. Tampoco tenemos una estructura militar que nos respalde, ni hemos buscado la ayuda de organizaciones políticas o grupos similares. Somos una organización secreta, así que nadie conoce nuestra existencia, ni la conocerá jamás.</p><p>—¿Y nunca se les ocurrió pensar que, más tarde o más temprano, tendrían que pasar a la acción física?<br/>—Nunca pretendimos un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Nosotros nos limitábamos a atacar a la secta digitalmente, a desbaratar sus planes, a infiltrarnos en sus computadoras. No estamos preparados para la lucha física y no pienso pedir a mis amigos que se lancen en pos de una muerte segura. Mis piratas han tenido que sacrificar muchas cosas y su compromiso ha sido impresionante. Encima no voy a ponerles una pistola en la mano y arrojarlos a las fauces del lobo.<br/>—Entonces, ¿estamos solas?<br/>—Estamos solas.</p><p>Hange entendía la situación y guardó silencio. Le vinieron de inmediato a la mente las palabras de «El Bufanda» cuando le aseguró que no tardaría en descubrir que Naoko era la persona en quien más podría confiar.</p><p>Lamentaba haber dudado de ella y así se lo había hecho saber la noche anterior, cuando Hiroto la trajo de vuelta al «<em>Salón Internacional del Videojuego</em>» y la encontró en la sala central de computadoras, a solas y a oscuras, ultimando algunos detalles de la acción decisiva que se desarrollaría a la mañana siguiente.</p><p>Hange se había acercado a ella y, sin más preámbulos, le había pedido perdón. «No te preocupes en absoluto —le había contestado Naoko con tono tranquilizador—, comprendo perfectamente tus sospechas. Pero estamos en el mismo equipo. No lo olvides jamás. Ahora descansa, que mañana nos espera un día duro».</p><p>Y en este momento, al haber comprobado que la entrega de Naoko iría más allá de todo límite razonable y alucinando con el hecho de que estuviera dispuesta a arriesgar su vida para salvar a aquellos dos occidentales, Hange intentó hallar nuevas palabras con las que manifestar su agradecimiento:<br/>—Naoko... —comenzó a decir.</p><p>Pero la otra, que sin duda intuyó lo que venía a continuación, la interrumpió con estas palabras:</p><p>—No tienes que decirme nada. Dejémoslo todo atrás y volquemos nuestras energías en rescatar a Sam y a Levi. <br/>Juntas podremos conseguirlo.</p><p>Naoko remató su comentario con una sonrisa que, de alguna forma, insufló ánimos a su compañera. De pronto Hange sintió una oleada de admiración y agradecimiento hacia la japonesa y percibió en aquel rostro la pureza que había cautivado a Sam.<br/><br/></p><p>Levi no estaba muerto, a pesar de que, si todo transcurría como la Gran Dama tenía planeado, pronto desearía estarlo. Se hallaba en una habitación contigua a la sala de operaciones.</p><p>La estancia estaba vacía, salvo el tatami de esparto que decoraba el suelo. Una luz tenue se filtraba a través de las paredes de papel. Se trataba de un lugar que invitaba a la meditación y al sosiego, pero que, paradójicamente, la Gran Dama había convertido en su sala de torturas y ejecuciones.</p><p>Efectivamente, allí había llevado a todos los hackers a los que había ido matando a medida que terminaban su labor y, si uno miraba con atención el suelo, todavía podían detectarse algunas gotas de sangre.</p><p>Levi se hallaba en el centro de la estancia, con los brazos atados a la espalda y los pies unidos por una soga, lo que le forzaba a permanecer de rodillas. Era una posición humillante que deleitaba a la Gran Dama, quien se había plantado frente a él y le clavaba una mirada en la que se combinaba el placer sádico y el odio absoluto, el desprecio infinito y la excitante anticipación de un castigo cruel.</p><p>Esto contrastaba con el grito de rabia que había emitido al descubrir el modo en que su plan apocalíptico había fracasado. Su rostro se descompuso como si un latigazo de electricidad la atravesara de arriba abajo y Levi pensó en un dragón a punto de vomitar una columna de fuego por la boca.</p><p>Ahora, en una posición de absoluta vulnerabilidad, a «<em>El chico de la habitación</em>» no le era difícil adivinar que el único consuelo que le quedaba a la Gran Dama era asistir a la muerte más lenta y dolorosa que pudiera infligirle.</p><p>Se abrió la puerta y entraron los dos enanos arrastrando a un Sam también amordazado y con las manos atadas a la espalda.</p><p>A Levi aquellas medidas de precaución se le antojaron del todo innecesarias, ya no únicamente porque en el rostro del chico se traslucía un miedo inconmensurable, sino porque resultaba evidente que su físico estaba muy castigado después de haber permanecido encerrado en una celda tomada por las ratas.</p><p>Condujeron a Sam hasta un rincón y lo tiraron al suelo como si fuera un saco de patatas. Después se dirigieron a Levi, cortaron las cuerdas de sus tobillos con una navaja y lo empujaron hasta el mismo sitio que su compañero.</p><p>Ambos evitaron mirarse, pues temían contagiarse el pánico que los embargaba, y permanecieron con las cabezas agachadas a la espera de que empezara la tortura. Uno de los enanos los observaba con una amplia sonrisa, mientras que el otro se dirigía hacia la salida de la estancia.</p><p>Desapareció durante unos segundos y regresó con una sábana de plástico doblada bajo el brazo. La desdobló y extendió en el centro de la estancia.</p><p>Un escalofrío golpeó a los prisioneros: así protegían el suelo de las manchas de sangre que estaban a punto de derramar. A sus pies se extendía el sudario sobre el que amortajarían sus cuerpos una vez que sus almas hubieran abandonado este mundo.</p><p>El enano acabó de colocar la sábana de plástico e hizo una reverencia en dirección a sus víctimas, algo que arrancó una carcajada de su gemelo, quien de inmediato desenfundó una navaja y empezó a lamer la hoja ante la mirada estupefacta de los prisioneros.</p><p>—Dejen de hacerse los imbéciles y acaben con esta escoria —les ordenó la Gran Dama al tiempo que se volvía hacia los dos chicos.</p><p>Sam miraba al suelo, procurando en vano sofocar los sollozos que se le agolpaban en la garganta. Levi, en cambio, le sostenía la mirada de forma desafiante, aunque a ella el gesto parecía divertirle, ya que empezó a aplaudir con sarcasmo.</p><p>—Bravo por tu valentía, Levi —dijo a continuación—. Digno hasta el último suspiro. Ojalá seas capaz de conservar esa gracia en el infierno, porque vas a ser tú, y no yo, quien se encuentre ahí en breves instantes. La verdad es que me gustaría verlos sufrir de un modo tan espantoso y lento que acabarían suplicándome que me diera prisa en ejecutarlos. Por desgracia debemos marcharnos de inmediato y tendré que matarlos rápidamente. No somos tan ingenuos como para no suponer que tus cómplices se encuentran de camino. De modo que tú y tu amiguito pueden ahorrarse cualquier intento por retrasar sus muertes. Con algo más de tiempo mis leales servidores habrían experimentado con sus jóvenes cuerpos un tema que los vuelve locos: dónde está el umbral del sufrimiento humano. También a mí me hubiese entusiasmado haber jugado psicológicamente con ustedes obligándoos a atacarse mutuamente hasta que sólo hubiera quedado uno en pie. Desgraciadamente, mis niños van a tener que apresurarse a liquidarlos, si bien eso no quita que les demos alguna pequeña satisfacción en recompensa por sus servicios, ¿verdad?</p><p>A esta última frase, los enanos respondieron con unos saltitos emocionados y uno de ellos tuvo que secarse con la manga el rastro de baba que caía por la comisura de sus labios.</p><p>—Disponen de carta blanca para darse un breve capricho antes de rebanarles el cuello —continuó la Gran Dama dirigiéndose a sus secuaces—. Pueden arrancarles los ojos o las uñas, o echar un vistazo a sus entrañas.</p><p>Lo dejo completamente a su elección, pero tengan en cuenta que no disponemos de tiempo. Sean rápidos y disfruten al máximo, mis queridos niños. ¡Adelante!</p><p>Dicho esto, la Gran Dama se sentó en el suelo en posición de loto y se dispuso a observar el espectáculo de sangre que pronto daría inicio ante sus ojos. Pese a saber que se encontraba al borde de la muerte, Levi se mantuvo firme y Sam, que repentinamente dejó de sollozar, clavó la mirada en un punto vacío de la sala, como si hubiera comprendido que la mejor forma de evitar el dolor pasaba por escaparse mentalmente de aquel lugar.</p><p>Los enanos emitían gruñidos y risitas mientras conducían a Sam al centro de la sala y lo dejaban caer como un fardo sobre la sábana de plástico.</p><p>Cuando le tocó el turno a Levi, éste intentó cruzar una mirada con su compañero para despedirse de él, pero el otro no levantó la cabeza, probablemente porque su cerebro ya estaba muy lejos de ahí.</p><p>Los dos monstruos sacaron a la vez sus navajas, cuyas afiladísimas puntas emitieron sendos destellos, y empezaron a dar vueltas alrededor de sus víctimas como quien medita sobre el mejor punto donde clavarlas.</p><p>Sam cerró los ojos y rogó que aquello acabara pronto, que la oscuridad que lo rodeaba se hiciera definitiva, que el dolor fuera lo menos intenso posible. Sentía que se ahogaba y que su cuerpo era un puro espasmo. Y de pronto notó un sabor extraño en los labios.</p><p>Algo le había salpicado.</p><p>Creyó que era su propia sangre, si bien no había notado corte alguno, pero a continuación pensó que se trataba de la de Levi. Todo su ser le rogaba que mantuviera los ojos cerrados para no presenciar aquella escena, pero una nueva salpicadura le hizo abrirlos.</p><p>Lo primero que vio fue la cara de uno de los enanos mirándolo con horror.</p><p>Yacía en el suelo intentando tomar aire.</p><p>La sangre manaba profusamente de su nariz y sus piernas parecían descoyuntadas. Sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, Sam levantó la vista y no pudo evitar un grito de asombro al ver a Naoko luciendo la misma vestimenta y adoptando idéntica postura de combate en que la había encontrado aquella mañana en la sala de entrenamiento del «Salón Internacional del Videojuego».</p><p>Levi también la contemplaba con cara de asombro, en su caso multiplicado por el hecho de que no tenía ni idea de quién era aquella japonesa. Pero por su rostro se extendió una enorme sonrisa cuando, mirando más allá de aquella recién llegada, descubrió la figura de la hermosa Hange.</p><p>Frente a Naoko se encontraba el segundo enano blandiendo la navaja y enseñando los dientes como un perro rabioso. Se abalanzó sobre la chica con cierta torpeza, sin duda cegado por el dolor que sentía al ver agonizar a su gemelo, y Naoko tuvo suficientes reflejos como para repeler la embestida sin por ello librarse de un tajo en el hombro.</p><p>Envalentonado, su rival volvió al ataque con un salto felino y la cuchilla firme en la mano, disponiéndose esta vez a asestar un golpe mortal sobre su contrincante. Naoko se agachó de forma providencial y, trazando un arco en el aire, acabó ensartando su catana en el pecho del enano, que cayó al suelo como un peso muerto.</p><p>Sin haberse repuesto de la impresión, Sam oyó lo que le pareció el sonido de un coco al partirse por la mitad y, mirando hacia un costado, vio la bota de Hange sobre la cabeza del otro enano, el cual había conseguido arrastrarse hasta Levi y, haciéndose con su navaja, había intentado matarlo antes de perder él mismo la vida.</p><p>El tiempo pareció entonces congelarse y ninguno de los cuatro amigos reaccionó, todavía preguntándose cómo demonios habían conseguido acabar con aquellos dos monstruos. Naoko fue la primera en abandonar el ensueño y cortó las ataduras de los dos secuestrados.</p><p>Al verse liberado, Levi se levantó de un salto con el propósito de abrazar a Hange, que continuaba paralizada por la emoción, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla Sam formuló una pregunta que a todos había pasado por alto.</p><p>—¿Dónde está la Gran Dama?</p><p>Nadie supo responderle. Lo único claro era que había abandonado la estancia. Los cuatro chicos se pusieron tensos, temiendo que aquella mujer pudiera atacarlos en cualquier momento, pero fue Sam quien, de pronto, alertó a los demás sobre la presencia de una sombra tras una de las paredes de papel.</p><p>—Es ella —susurró.<br/>—No, no lo es —respondió Levi también en voz baja.</p><p>«El chico de la habitación» caminó con cautela hasta la pared de papel y, sin pensárselo dos veces, la rompió de un puñetazo y agarró a la dueña de aquella sombra.</p><p>De un tirón la metió en el interior de la sala. Era la anciana que tantas veces había tratado de embaucarlo y que ahora, mostrando el único diente que le quedaba, dijo:</p><p>—Mi querido niño, ¡cuánto me alegra que...!</p><p>Levi cortó de cuajo sus palabras asestándole un puñetazo que, además de hacerle perder el sentido, le arrancó el último diente de su asquerosa boca.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. http://19_EL ÚLTIMO VIAJE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La Gran Dama observaba el paisaje desde la ventanilla de su jet privado.</p><p>En cualquier instante iban a sobrevolar la ciudad donde vivían aquellos chicos a quienes deseaba ver muertos. Habían transcurrido tres meses desde que <em>Levi</em> y los hackers de la <em>fky7</em> frustraran la Tercera Fase de la Estrategia Global y la humillaran en su propia casa. Pero aquella guerra no había acabado, ni mucho menos.</p><p>Muy pronto se tomaría su revancha. Años de arduo trabajo, privaciones y desvelos tirados por la borda por un puñado de niños que ni siquiera habían alcanzado los veinte años.</p><p>
  <em>Estaba furiosa.</em>
</p><p>Cada vez que recordaba el modo en que aquellos mocosos habían irrumpido en su base de operaciones y se habían enfrentado a sus secuaces, le hervía la sangre. Ella, que siempre había controlado sus nervios, había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo mayúsculo para no atacarlos en aquel mismo momento.</p><p>En vez de eso, consiguió reaccionar con inteligencia y huir de la base de operaciones, consciente de que la superaban en número y de que podían llegarles refuerzos. Si hubiera caído presa, sí que habría supuesto el fin.</p><p>Durante los siguientes tres meses, se escondió en un departamento en Pekín para elaborar un plan con el que fraguar su venganza. Había planeado con precisión el secuestro de aquellos chicos y había invertido hasta el último yen de la secta para reunir a un nuevo ejército con el que actuar.</p><p>Había contratado a una veintena de mercenarios para que la ayudaran y había habilitado una nave industrial en Ciudad Juárez, México, para torturar durante meses a sus enemigos. Causarles el máximo sufrimiento posible se le antojaba el único modo de compensar la frustración que la dominaba.</p><p>El vuelo discurría con normalidad. En el avión sólo viajaban los dos pilotos, una azafata y la Gran Dama. El equipo de mercenarios contratados ya había llegado a la ciudad y permanecía escondido. La líder de la secta <em>Koruki-ya</em> tenía delante unos papeles donde se detallaba el plan y ahora, cuando quedaban pocos minutos para aterrizar, los depositó sobre un plato, encendió un encendedor y los quemó.</p><p>Durante unos segundos el humo ascendió y se expandió por el techo de la cabina, momento en el que las luces del avión se apagaron bruscamente y el sonido de una alarma retumbó por todo el receptáculo.</p><p>La Gran Dama pensó que el humo había activado los sensores de emergencia y torció el labio resignada. Pero de pronto se abrió la puerta de la cabina y uno de los pilotos asomó la cabeza vociferando:</p><p>—¡Abróchese el cinturón!<br/>—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó la Gran Dama.<br/>—Hemos perdido el control del avión.</p><p>El piloto volvió a su puesto rápidamente y se aferró a los mandos del avión tratando de dominarlo. El aparato caía en picada y la computadora abordo no respondía a las órdenes del comandante.</p><p>La Gran Dama se agarraba angustiada a los brazos del asiento y tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío.</p><p>Todo a su alrededor comenzó a vibrar. Las mascarillas de oxígeno descendieron. Los motores, cada vez más acelerados, convirtieron la cabina en una ensordecedora caja de resonancia.</p><p>La Gran Dama consiguió mirar a través de la ventanilla y, cuando vio la furia con la que se acercaba el suelo, sintió, acaso por primera vez en su vida, una auténtica oleada de pánico que le emborronó la visión, le hizo palidecer y le propulsó el corazón a una velocidad asombrosa.</p><p>Consciente de que había llegado la hora de morir, la Gran Dama cerró los ojos y pensó en su padre, el Líder Supremo de la secta, aquel que le había enseñado a abominar de la tecnología, el hombre que había depositado todas las esperanzas en ella. Su padre, todavía cautivo en una cárcel de alta seguridad, se sentiría decepcionado con ella cuando se enterara de que había muerto en un vulgar accidente.</p><p>Desaparecería de este mundo convertida en una deshonra para todos aquellos que habían aspirado a un renacer de la Humanidad, en especial para los que habían dado su vida por la causa.</p><p>La Gran Dama se sintió una fracasada.</p><p>Mientras el avión se encaminaba hacia una inminente catástrofe, recordó su infancia. Le sobrevinieron los recuerdos de su padre llevándola al bosque y enseñándole la belleza de la naturaleza; de su padre acariciándola mientras le decía que las máquinas deshumanizaban a la sociedad; de su padre llevándola a países tercermundistas para abrirle los ojos al modo en que las compañías informáticas explotaban a los niños obligándoles a fabricar chips, cables y piezas de las computadoras; y, sobre todo, de su padre compartiendo con ella su sueño de acabar juntos con aquella terrible injusticia por siempre. Y todos esos recuerdos, los tesoros más preciados de su existencia, la asaltaron cuando ya se resignaba a morir.</p><p>Repentinamente, las computadoras del aparato volvieron a funcionar y el piloto recuperó el control. Consiguió elevar el jet cuando apenas quedaban doscientos metros para impactar contra el suelo.</p><p>—¡Estamos a salvo! —gritó el comandante a través de megafonía.</p><p>La Gran Dama abrió los ojos. No acababa de creerse que se hubiera salvado en el último suspiro. Y todavía no había tenido tiempo para asumir la noticia cuando la pantalla de vídeo que había en uno de los laterales del avión emitió un destello y mostró el rostro de los cuatro chicos que más deseaba ver ardiendo en el infierno.</p><p>Eran <em>Hange, Naoko, Sam y Levi</em>.</p><p>Yacían sentados cómodamente en un sofá. Tan pronto como comprobaron que estaban transmitiendo, saludaron a la cámara con absoluta naturalidad, igual que si estuvieran dando los buenos días a algún amigo con quien se hubieran conectado a través de la webcam. «<em>El chico de la habitación</em>» rompió el silencio:</p><p>—Hola, Gran Damita. Hablo en nombre de todos cuando digo que es un placer saludarte... en estas circunstancias.</p><p>Aquí hizo una pausa y miró al resto del grupo, que intentaba sofocar la risa, para volver enseguida la vista a la cámara y proseguir:</p><p>—En fin, Damita, espero que nuestro pequeño susto con el avión no te haya destrozado los nervios.</p><p>En este punto, Levi <em>guiñó</em> un ojo a la cámara y levantó el pulgar.</p><p>—Te preguntarás cómo te hemos encontrado —continuó—. Es una larga historia, pero te ahorraré los detalles porque imagino que ahora mismo lo único que quieres hacer es abandonar el avión y pisar tierra firme. Deseo enseñarte algo —dijo al tiempo que mostraba una computadora portátil a la cámara—. Este ordenador controla los paneles del jet en el que viajas. Si le doy al <em>Control</em> y a la tecla <em>L</em>, el avión se <em>estrellará</em>. Si le doy al <em>Control</em> y a la <em>X</em>, el avión será <em>dirigido</em> a un pequeño aeródromo de las afueras donde un montón de <em>policías están esperando tu llegada.</em></p><p>—No, no —dijo Naoko de pronto—. Es al revés. <b><em>Control-X</em></b> para <em>estrellarlo</em> y <b><em>Control-L</em></b> para <em>llevarlo al aeródromo</em>.<br/>—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Levi.<br/>—Sí, lo estoy.<br/>—Pues yo creo que no. ¿Tú qué opinas, Sam?<br/>—Yo lo echaría a cara o cruz —respondió Sam.</p><p>Y los cuatro estallaron en carcajadas.</p><p>La Gran Dama no había movido un músculo de la cara desde que Levi empezara a hablar. No iba a darles la satisfacción de reflejar ni una pizca de debilidad.</p><p>Se limitó a devolverles una mirada de hielo y decir:<br/>—<em>Los mataré</em>.</p><p>«<em>El chico habitación</em>» chasqueó la lengua antes de responderle:<br/>—Creo que no nos has entendido. Se ha acabado, Damisela. Ya eres historia. No vamos a matarte. Nosotros no somos como tú, jamás lo seremos, y nos negamos a quitarle la vida a un ser humano. Vamos a entregarte a la policía para que te pudras entre rejas.</p><p>—Me escaparé —dijo.</p><p>—¡Ah!, ¿no estarás refiriéndote a tu nuevo ejército?</p><p>Acto seguido, Levi pulsó una tecla de su computadora y la pantalla del avión dio paso a una grabación que mostraba a un grupo de agentes especiales de la policía tomando por asalto el local donde se escondían los mercenarios contratados por la líder de la secta.</p><p>En apenas unos minutos, los agentes entraron en el edificio y detuvieron a los paramilitares, quienes, viéndose rodeados por un equipo que los superaba en número, no ofrecieron resistencia.</p><p>—Vaya, vaya, vaya —dijo Levi —. Parece que la damita se ha quedado muda.</p><p>Akiko Watanabe no pudo disimular una mueca de rabia.</p><p>—Otro motivo para no acabar contigo es porque tenemos algo que agradecerte. Yo, que me curaras de la agorafobia. Bueno, en realidad tú no hiciste nada, salvo lanzar promesas que luego no cumpliste: que si tenías el remedio para mi enfermedad, que si me sanarías independientemente de lo que hiciera, que si esto, que si aquello... El caso es que, después de todo lo que me hiciste pasar, resulta que me he curado. Los psiquiatras aseguran que el hecho de haber sufrido una experiencia tan traumática en tus manos y de haber sido capaz de salir victorioso ha desbloqueado el trauma original. El numerito de la cabaña que montaste, por cierto, también pudo ayudar en gran medida. Ahora no deseo otra cosa que estar en la calle, disfrutando del aire libre con mis nuevos amigos. Así que no conseguiste regenerar a la raza humana, pero al menos a mí me devolviste a la vida. Y te doy infinitas gracias por ello.</p><p>—Y tenemos más cosas que agradecerte —continuó Sam—. Quisiste ensuciar nuestras almas con odio y conseguiste justamente lo contrario. Mira.</p><p>Dicho esto, él y Levi se volvieron hacia sus respectivas chicas y las besaron.</p><p>Después los cuatro se levantaron, se despidieron de ella agitando con sarcasmo las manos y alejándose de la cámara entre risas.</p><p>De inmediato, el monitor se fundió a negro y apareció el siguiente mensaje:</p><p>
  <b>Con nuestros mejores deseos.</b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>Firmado: fky7.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Un instante después, el piloto abrió la puerta y dijo:<br/>—La computadora del avión ha cambiado el rumbo. No sé qué está ocurriendo ni hacia dónde nos dirigimos.</p><p>La Gran Dama se abalanzó sobre él y empezó a estrangularlo.</p><p>
  <b>FIN</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. AGRADECIMIENTOS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¡Hola nuevamente!</p><p> </p><p>Bueno como el nombre del capítulo lo indica este apartado es únicamente con el afán de agradecerles el apoyo que le brindaron a esta saga a lo largo de su adaptación.</p><p>Como anteriormente se los había mencionado esta adaptación nunca hubiese sido llevada a cabo con tanto éxito si no hubiese sido por ustedes.</p><p> </p><p>Claro que si, gracias a ti, si a ti que estás leyendo esto.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>¡Gracias por esperar pacientemente por un nuevo capítulo!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>¡Gracias por comentar!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>¡Gracias por votar!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Pero por sobretodo lo anterior, gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>¡MIL GRACIAS!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>